New Home, New Life
by poppyhunt
Summary: What happens when two men from another universe come to the My Little Pony universe? How will they live there? What adventures will they have? Will they be able to cope with all the love and friendship in this universe? Tune in to find out. Many references to other shows, games and anime. OC X MLP language, violence, drinking, smoking and deaths/ch 21 up/ plz read & reveiw
1. Prologe

**Author:** Greetings everypony, I'm going to be telling you a tale of how two guys from another universe journey to a world where ponies talk and can do...why am I writing this again?

**Laharl:** Because you made us up and your going to write about us or we will hurt you.

**Baxx:** Exactly, Hurry up with prologue you lazy so and so.

**Author:** …...I can easily erase you both...you tell the audience about yourselves and I will tell the rest.

**Laharl:** Fine...My name is Larharl Grimm, I am the SUPREME OVERLORD of the "Netherverse". It is the name of the "Disgaea" universe. I run "BlackCity", it is a netherworld that connects the Netherverse and the universe where I was born "PrimalHub". It is at the center of everything...give or take a few meters to the right. I am a very handsome man 'wink wink', looking like a 20 year old (I am actually a lot older than that..don't ask). I wear my "Overlords Outfit(think of Ichigo's (Bleach) bankai outfit but with red flames at the bottom of the coat and the Supreme Overlords symbol .com/art/Emblem-of-Evil-66565701?q=boost%3Apopular%20evil%20emblem&qo=23 done by ClockwordBuzzard) and black boots, no sandals). My eyes are a blood red and my hair is snow white colored. Anything else will be told in the story.

**Baxx:** My turn, my turn. I come from the story "Tales of Althania"...

**Author: **Which is halted for the time being.

**Baxx:** ..Anyway, I've undergone some changes. I look 23 and the hair is long and silvery. The outfit is like closely resembles "Roxas's" outfit (only more black). I wear sunglasses (will explain later in the story). I am the Pirate Overlord in the Netherverse. How I got here will be explained as well...and thats about it for now.

**Author:** Now for the important shit. Both Laharl and Baxx belong to me. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Included references Disgaea, Blazblue, One Piece, Bleach and many others I'm to lazy to name belong to their represented people and corporations. I will try my best to write this story. This is a MLP fanfic with a lot of weird stuff in it. Please come to this page if you need a reference of some kind.

He came up to the door telling of the story

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie someone talking

_'I wish he would stop messing around'_ thoughts

**Blood Arcain Style: **= spell or technique


	2. CH1 Vacation Time

**Blackcity:**

It was just like any other day on Blackcity. People went about their business... stealing, cheating, lying and all things Demons and Dark Grimms do in their daily lives. The dark sun was shinning down giving dark light to the world. The glorious Overlords Palace shined like the heavens above.

Inside the workers were working, cooks were cooking and the Overlord was bored as usual. "Bored, bored, bored... my god, is it going to be like this everyday for me," he yelled hoping something would happen. He tossed and turned in his throne thinking of what to do.

Suddenly a man wearing dark clothing with sunglasses and long white hair approached him, "I know what you mean Laharl, I'm bored out of my mind as well."

The all black wearing Overlord turned to him and said, "Baxx if you don't have anything interesting to do... piss off," and turned away from him.

"How about a vacation from here. It may seem strange cause you can travel from universe to universe, but it beats being bored here," Baxx said with enthusiasm.

Laharl turned to him again with an eyebrow cocked, "And just where are we going to. I've been to a lot of places before that weren't interesting."

Baxx pulled out a brochure and began tapping it, "The lady who gave me this said it was the perfect place to relax and enjoy the surroundings."

An Anime tick came on Laharls forehead, "The last place you mentioned that had all that was covered in 97% water, 3% land and had fruit that gave people strange powers... and who was the idiot who at the... what was it... the Gum Gum fruit?"

"I think his name was Luffy," Baxx responded scratching his head.

Another tick came on Laharls head and he balled up his fist, "And who was the other idiot who ate another Gum Gum fruit?"

"Uhhh... ," was all Baxx could get out before Laharl punched him real hard in the head and it stretched out for a bit, then retracted back to the way it was. "What was that for," Baxx asked rubbing his head.

Laharl looked at him with an annoyed look on his face, "You are blind cause of a curse, You were given wolf powers by some fairy woman and you are made out of rubber... I swear, you have the worst luck that I know of." Then he sighed and said, "But out of a good friendship we have, I will try this world."

Baxx threw his hands up in the air with excitement, "WOOHOO... when do we leave?"

"Now," Laharl said looking forward and then shouted, "PRINNIES, FRONT AND CENTER!"

A whole bunch of prinnies came out of nowhere and lined up in 8 rows of 10, gave a salute a shouted, "WHAT IS YOUR COMMAND SUPREME OVERLORD LAHARL GRIMM DOOD?"

He thrust his hand forward and said in a commanding voice, "Overlord Baxx and I are going on vacation to another world... pack our belonging and put them in the #2 Alchemy house."

One prinny stepped forward and demanded, "We aren't doing anything until you pay us dood. It's been a long while since we had any pay dood."

All the prinnies shouted they wanted payment and Laharl stood up and shouted, "I ONLY PAY YOU WHEN YOU DO ACTUAL GOOD WORK AND I HAVE YET TO SEE THAT! NOW DO AS I SAY OR I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO VALVATOREZ FOR THREE TIMES THE TRAINING YOU LAZY ASSHOLES NEED!"

All the prinnies scattered about, doing what they were told saying, "AYE AYE DOOD."

Baxx snickered and said, "Your funny when you get mad," Laharl sighed and they both went to the spaceship/house.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville:**

6 young ponies and a baby dragon dressed in fancy clothes were walking down the dirt road back to their homes in Ponyville. "The wedding was beautiful, wasn't it girls," the purple unicorn asked.

"Yes Twilight darling it was... especially when I got the bouquet," said a white unicorn, smiling with a bouquet in her mouth.

A blue Pegasus put her hoof up to her head, sighed and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full Rarity."

"Yea, it's not very lady like of you sugarcube," said an orange/tanish pony with a cowgirl hat on with a smirk on her face. Rarity huffed with her head held up high and continued to walk forward.

A yellow Pegasus came up and said in a small, meek voice, "Umm, Applejack... was that a rude comment... not that it's any of my business or anything and it is your opinion and all... "

"Fluttershy, you need to be more outing and energetic like me," said a pink pony bouncing all over the place.

Twilight shook her head and said, "Pinkie Pie, no pony has as much energy as you." Pinkie giggled and continued to bounce around all willy nilly.

The purple baby dragon looked at Rarity with hearts in his eyes and said to himself, "I sure hope she keeps those for me someday."

Applejack laughed, "Yea ri'ht Spike, keep dream'in lover boy."

He was about to say something until they all came to an abrupt halt behind Pinkie. "Look girls," she said pointing at the starry sky, "a cool red shooting star. Oooo ooo ooo, everypony make a wish."

**Back at the Alchemy House:**

"So, who are the residents of this world," asked Baxx.

Laharl responded looking through the telescope, "A bunch of talking colourful, talking horses."

Then he said with a wicked smirk, "Come take a look man, it's awesome."

Baxx made a glare, gave the finger and said, "You're a bastard you know that, a bad bastard."

Laharl gave a sinister chuckle and continued to look through the telescope. Baxx sighed, "So we have to turn into horses in order to stay here."

"Yep."

"Well I'll go prepare the Atelier."

"Yea, something tells me it's going to get interesting around here."

...

**Authors Note:** Well here is the first chapter with a complete overhaul. Reformatted and better proofread to read easier. I have done this to the other 19 chapters and will be reposting them soon. Ciao!


	3. CH2 The Party before the Work

**In Ponyville:**

All ponies were staring at the two new stallions walking down main street, amazed at how they looked. One was a dark brown, tan colored body with a short, snow white colored mane. His tail was long, straight haired with the same color. His body was tall and well built, the kind any young mare would want to be with. The piercing blood red eyes seem to have some of the ponies spooked. Plus his long black coat with red flames at the cut off bottom made the other ponies seem to stare more.

The other stallion was taller and just as well built. His light grey coat complemented his silver colored mane and tail, even though his tail looked more like a wolves. Sunglasses covered his eyes, which made him look mysterious, which made ponies talk about him even more. A long white, sleek coat with red lining covered his body that made him look almost like royalty.

The smaller stallion looked around and whispered to the other stallion, "They're all staring at us Issac."

"I know Laharl, just ignore it and continue to walk normally," whispered Issac.

Laharl looked around and saw a cafe with an empty table, "Let's go sit down over there and assess the situation." Issac nodded in agreement and they both went to sit down.

Issac looked down and said in a hushed tone, "We've been stared at before, but this is completely different... I feel like they're going to start a riot."

"Don't say that or it will happen."

Laharl could hear all the whispers, "Did you see those new ponies?"

"Yeah... they look so strange."

"Their clothing is kinda weird too."

"That ones eyes look so... bad."

"I think they both look hot."

"I wonder if they're single?"

After a while of sitting, a purple unicorn and a purple dragon approach them. "Excuse me but are you two new to Ponyville," asked the purple unicorn.

Laurel looked up and quickly responded, "Uh yeah... we're both... drifters travelling from place to place, learning about the world." He put on a big, sharp toothy smile which creeped the unicorn a little.

"Ha ha ha, I see," she said nervously, "If you want, I can show you both around Ponyville and to my friends."

Issac lifted up his head and said, "That sounds lovely, we'll take you up on that offer."

The unicorn put a hoof up to herself, "I'm Twilight Sparkle," she then pointed her hoof to the dragon, "And this is Spike."

The dragon waved at them and shyly said, "Hi."

Laharl Pointed his hoof at himself, "I'm Larharl."

Issac did the same thing and said, "And I'm Issac."

Twilight stood on her hind legs, lifted up both her front arms and shouted, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!"

**Sugar Cube Corner:**

The three ponies and dragon stepped into a big shop filled with wall to wall sweets from small cupcakes to huge wedding cakes. The smell alone was making the young stallions mouths water. They snapped back to reality hearing Twilights voice, "This is the Sugar Cube Corner. The best sweet shop in all of Ponyville."

"I'll say," Laharl said gawking at all the sweets around him.

Suddenly a bright pink pony came up close to his face, "HI," she squealed. Laharl yelled, fell on his back putting his right hoof on his chest.

Issac rushed over in a panic, "You alright man?"

"I... think... my... heart... just... stopped... ," he said through hyperventilating.

"Pinkie Pie, you need to calm down in front of new guests," Twilight said pointing a hoof at the pink pony.

Pinkie bounced around the room talking real fast, "Wow new friends to play with. This is so awesome Twi, You have new friends. I can't believe it. Two new guys to hang out with. You know what we should do. We should throw them a welcoming party. I think they would love that. So do you two want a party. Huh huh huh huh huh?"

Laharl got up and said quietly, "Sure, that sounds nice."

Issac nodded in agreement, "Totally."

Pinkie squealed with joy, "Awesome, hey Twi, can I borrow Spike to help set up cause it's gonna be a big one?"

Twilight gave a concerned at Spike who looked at her and said with confidence, "Don't worry Twilight, I can handle this."

She closed her eyes, shook her head and then looked at the two strange stallions, "Well, shall we continue the tour?" They both nodded and the three ponies left leaving Pinkie and Spike preparing the party.

**Carousel Boutique:**

The three ponies entered a very fancy looking building filled with exotic dresses and outfits. It looked too "girly" for Laharl to the point where it was starting to make him sick. Suddenly a pure white unicorn with purple, curly mane and tail popped out from around the corner wearing red glasses. She spoke in an elegant, British type voice, "Welcome to Rarities Carousel Boutique. Where fashion is… oh, hello Twilight darling. How are you?"

She gracefully trotted over and gave Twilight a hug. When she released, Twilight pointed her hoof in the mens direction and said, "Rarity, this is Laharl and Issac. Their new to Ponyville."

"Oh," Rarity said in surprise and trotted over to get a closer look at them.

She closely examined both young stallions, nodded some and hummed a little, "You two… must know some male fashion, am I right?"

They both looked at each other, "Uhhh…"

"Well you both have excellent taste. What do you think of my fashion style," she asked pointing at her display of dresses.

Issac made a confused face, "I really can't see the fashion here."

Rarity rushed up to him and made a very angry face, "How can you not see my beauty here? Are you blind or something?"

He raised up his sunglasses to reveal golden eyes with no pupils, "Yes, yes I am." Rarity was shocked and took a couple of steps back. Twilight looked surprised at what she saw as well.

Rarity blushed, looked away and said in shame, "I... I… I'm so sorry darling... I didn't…"

Issac lowered his glasses, walked up and rubbed her head, "It's ok, you didn't know." She walked away getting back to work. Twilight urged the men to get out and continue on with the tour.

**Sweet Apple Acres:**

After visiting some other amazing places, Twilight took the both of them to a farm that had fields and fields of apple trees. There were many different varieties of apples, too many to count. They approached a barn where an orange pony in a cowgirls hat hauling carts of apples. Twilight waved over to the pony, "Hey Applejack, doing heavy work as usual?"

The pony stopped what she was doing, unhooked the cart strap from herself and walked over to Twilight and spoke with a southern drawl, "Hey sugarcube, wat's happin'in?"

"Oh, I'm just showing Laharl and Issac around," pointing in their direction.

Applejack gazed at them, "Howdy boys, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."

Issac sniffed around, "Is that Golden Delicious I smell," then he started to drool.

Applejack giggled, "You go help yourself now." He charged forward devouring said apples.

Laharl put his hoof to his face, sighed and shook his head. "Wow, your a big fella ain't ya?" He removed his hoof, looked down to his right and saw a little light olive filly with a red mane and tail and a dark pink bow in her mane. "Hi," she said in same way Applejack talked, "Ah'm Apple Bloom, what's your name mister?"

"Laharl," he said in a monotone voice. She looked up at him with big dark orange eyes. "Well... aren't you just a cutie," then patted her head. She giggled, blushed and kicked up some dirt.

Applejack looked at Apple Bloom, "Why don't you go and play with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dear?"

She nodded and trotted off to play. "Ah see my sister likes you," Applejack said with a little smirk. He sighed a little, "Seems so. Well Twilight, thanks for the tour, now I'm going to take laughing boy home with me so we can get ready for the party tonight."

"Alrigh't, I guess I'll see you both tonight. It was real interest'in meeting you both."

He nodded, walked over and pulled Issac from the cart. He whined a little but started to walk out of the farm with Laharl. Applejack leaned over to Twilight and whispered, "Them boys sure is weird."

Twilight whispered back, "I know, but I like them." Applejack nodded in agreement.

**Outside the Alchemy House:**

Both boys were walking down the road until Laharl put his front leg out in front of Issac, stopping them both. Laharl looked at a nearby bush and said in a loud voice, "Hey, what are you two doing outside our house?" A blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew out and landed in front of them.

She scowled and yelled, "How did you know we were there man?"

Then a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail slowly walked out from the bush and said in a hushed tone, "Umm Rainbow Dash... I don't think it's right to yell at them for not going for the prank."

Rainbow sighed, "Your right Fluttershy. I'm sorry guys."

After greetings were exchanged, Fluttershy said in a hushed tone again, "I'm sorry our prank didn't work on you two... I mean I'm sorry we tried to prank you."

Laharl looked at her, "It's fine."

Rainbow spoke up, "How did you know we were there anyway?"

Issac spoke, "We're that good at knowing things," he motioned to Laharl, "Especially him. Very little gets by him." Laharl nodded in agreement.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever." When all the pleasantries was over, both pegasus said their farewells and headed to the Sugar Cube Corner for the party tonight. The men entered their house and got ready for tonight.

**Sugar Cube Corner:**

Both guys entered the sweet smelling bakery for the party. Suddenly the lights came on and so many ponies screamed in unison, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE LAHARL AND ISSAC!" They all stared at them waiting for a response.

"What are we standing here for," Laharl said and then threw up his two front hooves, "Let's get this party started."

Everypony cheered and started the celebration. Rarity apologized to Issac for her outburst earlier and he accepted it. Soon the music changed to hip-hop and Laharl started to break dance. It was catching the attention of most of the ponies, especially the mares.

The party continued all night with so much fun, even Laharl and Issac enjoyed themselves for the first time in a long time. But somewhere in the back of Laharls head, he knew that tomorrow would bring work. The kind that both men are used to.

...

**Authors Note:** The new format is good. If anyone would like to help, please pm me. Help with anything at all. But no changing characters, pairings or adding other oc's. Ciao!


	4. CH3 Into the Strange, Creepy Yonder

**Sugar Cube Corner:**

It was a lovely morning like any other. Rarity and Fluttershy entered the Sugar Cube Corner with smiles on their faces. Pinkie suddenly appeared from behind the counter, full of energy as usual, "Hiya girls, how did you enjoy the party last night? It was awesome wasn't it? I had a blast. I think it was the best party I threw yet, aside from the wedding party."

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Yes darling, it was spectacular. I really enjoyed myself."

Fluttershy nodded and spoke softly, "It was big and loud and fun. Maybe you can throw another one sometime. If that's okay with you Pinkie, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding," Pinkie said in excitement, "I'm definitely doing that again for any new pony who comes to town."

Rarity raised an eyebrow and looked around, "Speaking of new ponies, have you two seen those two new stallions from last night? I don't think they left." The other girls shook their heads and started to look around with Rarity. Suddenly a grey looking pegasus with a blonde mane and tail came crashing into the store.

Fluttershy rushed over to help, "Are you okay Derpy?"

Derpy raised her head showing yellow wall eyes and spoke in a sweet, innocent child like voice, "Yeah I'm fine, this happens all the time."

Rarity sighed, "Oh good, I'm glad you're safe dear."

Derpy smiled, "Thanks for caring girls. Hey, is Laharl here? I didn't really see him leave from the party last night."

"FEAR NOT, FOR I AM HERE!" The girl looked up and saw a pony fall from the chandelier, it was Laharl. He sprung right up, cracked his back and yawned really loud, revealing his sharp teeth.

He looked like he slept for days on his left side. Pinkie looked in amazement, "Looks like somepony partied to hardied."

He looked at her with a grin, "Oh like you wouldn't believe. Now who wanted me for somethin'?" Derpy walked over to him, reached in her mail pouch with her muzzle and pulled out an envelope. He reached out with with his hoof and took the letter, "Grazie."

He took out a pair of glasses from his coat, put them on his face, opened the letter and began reading it. Fluttershy's face started to heat up a little from seeing how handsome he looks in his glasses. Laharl then put the letter and his glasses in his coat and started to look around the shop, "Have you girls seen laughing boy around?"

They shook their heads and then there was a loud thud. Issac was laying there on the ground, "Mmmm, give me five for minutes mommy."

Laharl walked over, looking disgruntled, "Mommy needs you to get up now." He grabbed Issac by the tail and started to drag him out of the store.

"Such strange stallions," Rarity said and the other girls nodding in agreement.

**Train to Canterlot:**

"So," Issac said in an unimpressed tone, "why are we going to this Canterlot place?"

Laharl looked up, "Princesses Celestia and Luna want to see the both of us for something."

Issac sighed in annoyance, "My god, what did we do this time?"

"Don't know man, probably work. That's what we mostly do when we go anywhere."

"How do they know we are powerful overlords?"

"They would have to be very powerful themselves in order to figure that out." The rest of the trip was in silence.

**Canterlot Castle:**

There were guards already there to take them to the princesses. The inside was extravagant, lined with many fancy tapestries and paintings of royalty. An assortment of fancy jewels was displayed in cases. Issac started to drool at all the potential treasure.

He said in a low, excited voice, "Laharl...can you see the..."

Laharl interrupted with a simple, "Yup."

"I mean it all looks so..."

"Yup."

"And how rare most of... "

"Yup."

"Do you think we could just..."

"No."

Issac looked disappointed, "But...maybe just... "

"NO! We don't need any more trouble."

They finally reached the royal chambers and were greeted by two beautiful alicorns. One was tall and white with multicolored mane and tail. The other was black and had a mane and tail that looked like a starry night. "You guards may leave us now," the white alicorn said in a commanding voice. They left and the white one said to the two strange stallions, "I am Princess Celestia."

The black one pointed a hoof at herself, "And I am Princess Luna."

Laharl waved his hoof at them, "Yeah yeah yeah. You both know us and whatnot, so lets skip all this BS and get to the important business."

Luna stomped her hooves on the floor, "How dare thou speak to us in such a vulgar manner! Does thou not know who we are."

Celestia put her leg out in front of her sister, "Easy Luna, these two are very powerful themselves and know magic we don't."

"How dear sister?"

"They know magic that we don't and are overlords."

Luna looked at both the stallions with disbelief, _'How can these two be that powerful?'_ Both stallions gave devious grins to the princesses.

Issacs grin disappeared when he gave a sniff and leaned over to Laharl, "That Celestia smells like the woman who gave me those pamphlets on Blackcity."

"Now," Celestia said, "to the business we need to discuss."

Laharl sighed, "Alright... what do you need us to do?"

**Everfree Forest:**

Issac was laughing while he and Laharl walked through the dark and mysterious Everfree Forest. "So," he said through his laughing, "what kind of horrifying place is Sunny Town? Yeah, sounds really spoooky."

Laharl had his serious face on, "Don't know, but it must be bad enough to scare those alicorns."

As they walked further into the forest, it got darker and more noisy. Eyes were peering through the darkness and whispers can be heard through the dense plantation. Laharl came to a sudden halt and Issac stopped a little after. "Alright," Laharl said in a commanding voice, "why are you three following us in here?"

Both men turned around to see three sweet, little fillies. One was Applebloom from the farm. The second was a light white unicorn with a light pink and purple mane and tail and had green eyes. The third was an orange pegasus with fuchsia mane and tail and had purple eyes. "How'd you find us so quickly Mister Laharl," Apple Bloom asked in a surprised way.

Laharl waved his hoof at the fillies, "That's not the point," then he stomped his hoof on the ground, "what are you three doing following us?"

"Well," the white unicorn said in a sweet voice, "if you're looking for Zecora's house, you missed it a while back."

"Yeah, I saw it too," Issac said joyfully.

Laharl then punched Issac in the back of the head hard and yelled, "YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!"

"Because I couldn't see what was written on the sign," then Issac proceeded to laugh.

Laharl's right eye started twitch and he lowered his head, "You moron," he said out of anger.

The orange pegasus stamped her hoof on the ground, "How can you hit your friend like that?"

The white unicorn spoke up, "Scootaloo, don't yell," she spoke quietly, "they might hit us," then she sunk back.

Scootaloo turned to her, "Sweetie Belle, you need to stand your ground."

By the time she turned back to the strange stallions, Laharl stood right in front of them with a serious look on his face, "You three followed complete strangers into a dark forest, you're the ones at fault."

Apple Bloom scared, looked him in the eye, "But we saw you go into the forest and got yourselves lost, so the Cutie Mark Crusaders came to the rescue."

Issac gave a confused look, "Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

The three young fillies took out velvet capes with strange symbols on them. Then the three shouted in unison, "WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! ON A QUEST TO GET OUR CUTIE MARKS!" Both men looked confused at the situation.

Laharl shook his head and put his hoof in his face, "Look if you know where Zecora is, please take us to her." The fillies looked happy with mouths opened and eyes all shiny. He then pointed a hoof at them, "But when we are done with business with her, you all will stay there while she calls your family and have them come and get you all." The girls all nodded in agreement.

**Zecora's House:**

"You should know this is not a forest of pine, Please do not waste my time," spoke the strange zebra.

_'She rhymes,"_ Laharl thought. "Celestia told us you know the where the entrance to Sunny Town is," he said in a calm manner.

"It is true what she said," then Zecora made a scared face, "but why would you want to go to the town of the dead?"

Laharl leaned over the table, "That place has an 'infestation' problem and she wants us to care of it." Zecora nodded while Issac was eating some fruit. Outside the crusaders were playing around waiting for the guys to get done.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't my favorite BLANK FLANKS!" The girls turned to see to fillies at the pathway outside Zecora's field. One was pink with violent mane and tail with white streaks and a tiara on her head. "What a sight for sore eyes, right Silver Spoon," she said turning to her friend. The other was dark grey with grey and silver streak mane and tail with bluish grey eyes and light blue glasses with matching color pearls around her neck.

"Oooooh, looking at them hurts my eyes Diamond Tiara," she said covering her eyes in a dramatic manner.

Scootaloo got angry, "What are you two prissies doing out here?"

"Why," Diamond said pointing her hoof at herself, "I heard Zecora has a potion for getting beautiful skin and my mom just had to have it. So we came out here to get it only to find 'Blank Flanks'."

Apple Bloom stepped up, "Ya'all better stop call'in us that now or things is gonna get ugly."

"Not as ugly as you three," Silver said causing her and Diamond to giggle mischievously.

Scootaloo's nostrils flared up, "That's it, we are so tired of the teasing. It's time for a three on two scuffle." Then the crusaders charged with angry faces on.

The two fancy fillies screamed and were chased into the forest. Laharl and Issac came bursting out of Zecoras hut. "To the town they ran, friends and Apple Bloom, you must save them before they meet their doom," she said out of worry.

"You don't need to tell us twice," Issac said before both stallions ran after the fillies.

...

**Authors Note:** Redone number 3. Ciao!


	5. CH4 Escape from Sunny Town

**Path to Sunny Town:**

Laharl looked at the ground with small sets of hoof prints and gave a sniff, "Five came through here."

Issac gave a confused look, "Five, didn't we have three follow us?"

"The other two are fillies, a little older than the other three, ones pink and the other is grey, high class because of the fancy perfume smell and the grey one must be wearing glasses cause her track are a little wobbly."

"How do you know all this?"

Laharl put his head up, "When your dad teaches you how to gather intelligence, it comes easy." They continued down the dark path following the tracks. The further they went in, the more the darkness crept in on them. Evil whispers were heard over the sounds of the animals. Red dot like eyes were watching their every move, as if observing the enemy before the battle.

Laharl could hear some of the voices in the forest. "They are different from the others that come through."

"They would make great additions to the town."

"This will be easy."

"I'm so hungry." His concentration was broken by the sound of a horrible wail just ahead of them. Out of the ground came a dark, black figure with the same red eyes and skin dripping off its body. "I'M HUNGRY NOW," it wailed before charging at both men. In a flash, Laharl stood on his hind legs, wrapped his arms around the creature's neck and stood on the back of its legs. The creature wiggled about not being able to break free, "You two will never save those delicious children, they will be ours."

As it laughed, Laharl made a quick jerk and a loud snap was made. He let go of the creature and it dropped to the ground, now motionless. Issac went over for a look, "Is this what passes as a zombie in this world?"

Laharl got back down on all fours, "Yeah and it looks like this will be difficult." They continued on and suddenly a scurrying sound was made.

Both men looked back and the body was gone. "Shouldn't we go in with our regular forms," Issac asked as they just walked on.

Laharl shook his head, "We have to get use to these pony bodies eventually, so now is the perfect time to break them in." They continued until they found a hedge opening with light peaking out. "Well," Laharl said in a worried tone, "into hell we go."

**Zecoras' Hut:**

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack were stunned as they heard from Zecora what recently happened. Rarity was sobbing uncontrollably, "My little sister, My Sweetie Belle...how could this happen?"

Applejack stomped her front left hoof down in anger, "Ah knew somth'in was wrong with those two boys. When Ah see them again, Ah'ma gonna buck them so hard..."

"Hush now," Zecora yelled, "you must have faith in them."

Twilight gave a puzzled look, "Zecora, why didn't you rhyme?"

She looked at all six mares, "I am trying to talk like others, how am I doing?"

"Don't know why you're doing it but you are doing a good job." Zecora smiled only to disappear when Rainbow put on her goggles.

"I'm going to this Sunny Town to save the girls and give those two guys what for," she said before she was about to take off.

Zecora stood in front of her, "Child stop this, you don't have the power to save them."

Applejack stepped forward, "And those two varmints do?" Zecora led the girls to her cauldron and in the image of Laharl taking down the zombie pony in the forest.

She pointed her hoof at the image, "See how he takes down the Bloody Hoof with ease and see how calm and focus he is." Fluttershy saw and was amazed how quick he was.

Pinkie jumped up and down in excitement, "I know, I know, I know, let's throw them a "Thanks for saving the girls" party when they come back."

Applejack made a serious face and put up her hooves, "And then Ah'm gonna throw them a "Ah'm gonna kill you two for getting my sister and her friends lost in a zombie town" after party."

Twilight went over and smacked Applejack across the face, "Applejack stop this. It's not their fault and they are going to save them, so have faith."

Applejack rubbed her face and broke down crying, "Ah lost my Ma and Pa when Ah was young and Apple Bloom was just a baby, Ah don't want lose any more family."

Zecora walked over and hugged the crying mare, "Shhhh child, we must wait for them to come back with the fillies."

**Sunny Town:**

Both men felt disgusted at all the sunshine and happiness around the whole town. It wasn't that it was all happiness, it was that the happiness was all fake. Ponies that walked by put on a happy face when looking at the two new stallions that came into town. Laharl knew it was a lie, all of it. Darkness can be felt all around and the smell of death as well.

To any normal pony from this world wouldn't notice the details, luckily he wasn't. Out of nowhere came a grey stallion with black mane and tail with a smile on his face. He spoke with a low voice, "Welcome new ponies to Sunny Town. I am Grey Hoof, mayor of this wonderful town and party planner."

Laharl and Issac put on a happy face to fool Grey Hoof. Issac spoke in a semi-excited voice, "Hi Grey Hoof, I'm Issac," he points a hoof at Laharl, "and this is my brother Laharl. We were watching some fillies and they seemed to have run off from us. You wouldn't have had to see them have you?"

Grey tapped his muzzle with his hoof and pointed it behind him, "I think I saw three go that way with," then his voice got dark, "two other ones."

The men then got more concerned for the girls' safety. Laharl spoke up, "Well... we'll just collect them and get out of your hair."

As they walked off, Grey gave a sinister look, "Please," he said in a sinister voice, "take your time." They looked at each other and then looked around at all the party tables and favors.

The food look so good they trotted over to take a closer look at the food. "That was fucking weird," Issac said in astonishment.

"Ehh, I've seen it too many times before," Laharl said in a bored voice.

"So what do we do now?"

"We look for the girls, find the problem to this place, solve it and get the hell out of here."

Issac sniffed the food, "Smells good but has some other scent to it." He picked up an apple fritter and gave a deep sniff, "Nerve Toxin?"

Laharl nodded, "Yeah, to keep ponies from leaving," he took the fritter and licked it a little, "you would have to eat a whole lot of these or other goodies here to feel the full effect." They put down the food and continued to look for the girls.

Not too far off, there was an orange stallion with blue mane and tail arguing with a white mare with an orange mane and tail. When the fighting was done, the stallion sulked back to a two story white house with black windows. He sat in front of the door as if he was guarding it from anyone from entering it. The guys walked past the mare hearing her talk to herself, "Oh Roneo, I love you so," she lowered her head in sadness and started to cry a little, "why do you not love me?"

They continued to walk and over heard the stallion presumed to be Roneo, "Oh Starlet, my love for you is so great... mere words cannot describe it," he lowered his head, "if only I didn't lose your gift." Paying no mind to them, the guys continued onward into the strange town. Issac then let out a shard yelp and sucked on his right hoof.

Laharl looked at him dumbfounded, "Taste good?"

Issac took his hoof out made an angry face, "No you ass, I stepped on something hard." Both of them looked down and saw a huge ruby.

Laharl picked it up and examined it, "Nice, really nice."

Issac looked back to where the two ponies were, "You think that's the gift that Roneo was looking for?"

"Don't know, I guess we have to go back and ask." They both turned around and walked back to the house. Laharl presented the gem to Roneo, "Hey guy, is this yours?"

Roneo looked at the gem, went wide eyed and took the gem over to Starlet. "Look Scarlet," he presented the gem to her, "proof of my love for you. I found it while in the woods and lost it sometime back, but now it's here."

She lowered the gem and kissed Roneo on the lips, "Oh Roneo, it's beautiful... but not as beautiful as our love." They continued kissing while the guys watched. "You know," Laharl said stepping closer to the house, "if they were real and or alive, that might be sweet." The guys entered the house hoping they weren't seen.

**Inside the Dark House:**

The air had a musty, damp smell. Death also loomed here, as if the house was used for constant murders. There was some light peaking through the dark windows. Just enough to barley light the entire room, but there was still darkness all around. There was a sound coming the other side of the room but wall were built up to prevent finding the sound.

The sound was someone crying, a female. Laharl tried busting through one of the walls but was knocked back on his back. Issac looked over him, "You okay man?"

"Yeah," Laharl said getting up, "someone must have knowledge of dark magic to prevent anyone from bursting through." He closely examined the wall and found some writing, "I was right. This is black magic...looks like we have to go in through the opening."

They went through the only opening that was there and then it turned into a maze. After some walking and block pushing they came across a small room that had... nothing. While examining the room, Issac stepped on a board that was loose, "Hey Laharl, I found something here." Laharl turned into his human form, walked over and ripped up the floor board.

Issac turned into his human form as well, stuck his hand down the hole and felt something... bone like. Laharl did the same and they both lifted up a full grown horse skeleton. "I see you have found my remains," said a female voice. The guys turned their heads to find a grey mare with a blood red mane and tail. Her eyes were colorless and it looked like she had been crying. She looked them with a concerned look on her face, "What are you two?"

"Not ponies that's for sure," Issac said in a mock tone. Laharl displayed the bone remains in front of the strange mare and there was a small klink sound, like some kind of jewellery fell on the floor. He picked it up and it was a silver bracelet with "MITTA" written on the inside.

"Mitta," he said in an authoritative voice, "what happened here?"

She lowered her head and cried once more, "A curse upon our town. The residents you see outside brought this upon themselves." She sniffed back some tears, "They... they murdered all the children with the marks on their flanks." Laharl remembered all the ponies in Ponyville having marks on their flanks. Some had fruit, vegetables, objects like hammers and screwdrivers.

Then he recalled the crusaders mentioning "Cutie Marks". "You mean Cutie Marks," he finally said.

Mitta nodded, "That is what outsiders call them. Anypony that comes through our town with the marks are... ," she remained silent and then continued on, "ponies with no marks... become like them."

Laharl noticed she didn't have a cutie mark and pointed to her flank, "And what about you?"

She started to sob a little louder, "I defended my daughter and try to run off but we were captured and they took her away. I was left here, never to leave to go find her. I never got the mark, but she did. It was a magnifying glass, she was really good at finding things."

Issac interjected, "So how many bone bodies are there?"

Mitta muttered to herself for a moment and then looked up at them, "eight, including my daughter."

Laharl made a serious face, "They murdered their own kids out of fear... do you know where they put the remains?"

She pointed north-west, "In Grey Hoof's house in the back of the town and you should hurry before those five young fillies meet the horrible fate." Both guys nodded and Laharl put Mitta's remains in his coat. Just before they walked out the door, they turned back into their pony forms.

**Sunny Town:**

They continued back to where they were headed before, until they were stopped by a stallion with a brown coat and an orange mane and tail. "You boys enjoying our quaint little town?" They wanted to ignore him but they needed to know where the five fillies are.

Laharl put on a happy face, "Yes, it's very lovely. Say, you wouldn't happen to have seen five little fillies around have you sir?"

"Please, call me Gladstone and yes I have seen some fillies," he pointed to a small housing area in the back, "they looked like they were playing tag."

"Thanks man," and the guys just walked on to where he pointed. As they were walking, they came across a mare with a green coat and mossy green mane and tail. She was doing some gardening when she noticed the guys.

"You two looking for something," she asked.

Issac spoke up, "Yeah, we're looking for five little fillies and we were told they came this way." She pointed behind her, which looked like dark path, like the one before the entrance and she went back to her gardening. As the guys walked in the direction the mare pointed, Laharl lifted up his hoof and caught something in the air.

"Silly Three Leaf," the mare yelled, "you need to watch where your throwing random things," then she giggled. Laharl looked at the object and it was a key. As they continued onward, the forest got darker and more damp. They passed a rickety old shack that looked like storm after storm broke it down. Small headstones can be seen beyond the forest and both guys went in that direction to see the stone. There was a total count of "27" small headstones, each over a small mound with a name on it.

"Ponies who came here and didn't make," Issac said examining the stones. Laharl dug into one of the graves and let out a "whoa" loud enough for Issac to hear. "What is it," he asked.

Laharl turned to him and said, "This one is empty and if this one is empty, than all the others are empty."

"So what does this mean?"

"If we don't find those girls soon, we're fucked."

Then a loud, girl scream was heard. They both ran back to the area with the shack. "Where did that scream come from," Issac asked.

Laharl quickly looked around and pointed, "I think it came from the housing area." Then they both took off and when they got there, they found the five fillies being surrounded by the ponies they met while they were here.

"Oh good," Laharl said while he and Issac trotted over to the girls, "you found them, how lovely." Both guys corralled the girls and all seven of them walked back to the shack. While walking, Apple Bloom looked at Laharl with worry in her eyes and he looked at her with a smile on his face reassuring her "Everything will be fine". They got to the house and Laharl tried the key to the door and it would budge. He then kicked it open and everyone entered.

**Grey Hooves Shack:**

Sweetie Belle found a lamp and lit it up, giving the whole room light. "Well isn't this just perfect," complained the pink filly.

"Yeah, just perfect," complained the grey filly.

Scootaloo walked over and yelled, "DIAMOND TIARA AND SILVER SPOON, WOULD YOU BOTH KEEP QUIET!"

"Why should we," Diamond continued to complain, "you chased us here to this backwater town, followed by the creepy residents and now being kidnapped by two weirdos."

Laharl was getting annoyed, "If that is Diamond talking, shut your trap. I need to keep a look out."

Diamond looked shocked, "How dare you talk to me in that manner. Do you know who my father is?"

"No and I don't give a flying fu... crap."

Silver giggled, "You were going to say a bad word."

"Shut it," he said still looking out the window.

Issac paced around the room, "Anything out there?"

Laharl walked away from from the window, "No, we weren't followed."

He continued to walk till he stood in front of the unusable fireplace. Apple Bloom stomped the floor right next to him, "Mister Laharl, Ah think there might be something underneath us."

He bent down and stomped the floor himself, breaking the floorboard. "I think this is what we are looking for."

Issac walked over and helped him pull whatever was in there. All the girls circled around to see what they were pulling up. When they saw the skeleton, they all screamed and ran out of the shack. Laharl started putting the skeletons in his coat, "Shit, we have to hurry this up."

**Sunny Town:**

The girls ran through the town screaming until they were stopped by a hoard of zombie ponies. They looked so grotesque with their flesh dripping from their black bones and their terrifying red eyes. "So," zombie Grey Hoof said walking closer to them, "it looks like we will have five new members of our family tonight folk."

_'Tonight?,'_ Apple Bloom thought. She looked up and she didn't notice that it was night. The moon was out and the stars shined bright. _'Ah don't wanna die now... 'sniff' Ah want my sis and bro'_. One of the zombies came charging at them in full running speed. All the girls closed their eyes hoping it will be over quickly. Laharl: **Blood Arcane: Cats Eye:** The girls opened their eyes to see that the zombie fell over, cut in half.

They looked to their right a little and saw Laharl on his hind legs and a red blade sticking out of his coat. More zombies came charging in. Issac: **Gum Gum Whip:** Somepony's leg stretched out and knocked over all the charging zombies. It was Issac who did that kick.

The girls stared in awe at what the stallions were doing. Grey Hoof roared in anger and all the zombies charged in. Laharl: **Blood Arcane: Sea of Blades:** Laharl thrust the red blade into the ground and broke the blade that was attached to him. Then rows and rows of big red blade came bursting through the ground, cutting up all zombies blocking the entrance.

Laharl picked up Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon while Issac picked up the other three and bolted out of Sunny Town. They ran as fast as they could through the forest on their hind legs. Having to carry the fillies was not really difficult for the guys but that soon came to be when zombie after zombie came up from the ground, blocking the way out. "Laharl," Issac called out, "take these three while I deal with this blockade."

"I got it," Laharl called back.

Issac threw the three fillies in the air and Laharl wasn't that far behind and caught them before they landed on the ground. Issac started thrusting out his hooves which made it look like more hooves were being made. Issac: **Gum Gum Gatling:** He created a barrage of hooves, knocking down all the zombies in their path.

It was looking at a huge bull rampaging through a fine china shop. Eventually everyone got out safely and headed to Zecora's hut. Laharl dropped the girls and pointed to the hut, "Get inside and don't come out until we finish out here." They all nodded and went in.

**Zecora's Hut:**

The fillies went to their respected family or friends except for Diamond and Silver who went to Zecora. After some crying and comforting, Applejack looked out the window and saw the guys putting a bunch of skeletons in a pile. She and the other Girls started to go outside to see what was going on, until Apple Bloom grabbed a hold of her legs, "Mister Laharl said to stay inside until they were finished." Applejack looked down at her with a serious look on her face, "Now, now sugarcube, we're just gonna give the boys a hand."

**Outside Zecoras' Hut:**

The six mares walked out and saw a coat less Laharl, head bowed and hooves pressed together, saying something in a strange language. As they stepped closer, Issac came out of nowhere before them. Applejack looked angry, "Move or Ah'm gonna buck you so hard, your brains will fall out all over the ground."

Issac didn't budge or look worried. Rainbow Dash made a loud battle cry and charged forward, hoping to get past Issac. He stretched out his arm, catching her and throwing her back to her friends. Laharl threw his fore legs up in the air and yelled, "AND NOW THAT I RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR EARTHLY PRISON, MAY YOUR SPIRITS FIND THEIR WAY TO THE CELESTRIAL PLANES TO HAVE THE REST YOU WERE ALL SO DENIED!"

He then created a small white fire threw it in the bone pile, lighting it up and destroying all the bones. Then out of nowhere, loud howls were heard in the direction of Sunny Town. Laharl bent over to pick up his coat and put it back on. Twilight stepped forward, "What have you two been doing this whole time?"

When Laharl was done he turned to the mares, took out a cigarette, lit the end with a lighter started to smoke, "Seeking out evil, killing it and saving ponies...you know, the usual day of our lives."

The girl looked at his cool demeanour and started to worry a little.

"YOU... YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!" Laharl and Issac turned to see zombie Grey Hoof and his "friends". Laharl grunted, reached down and pulled up some kind of thin, red string. Grey stepped back while the other residents of the town were caught in the string. Laharl: **Blood Arcane: Red End Line:** He pulled really hard on the red string and small slash sounds were made.

Then Roneo, Starlet, Gladstone and Three Leaf fell into pieces and the remains burnt in black fire. Grey growled at seeing what became of his comrades. Laharl inhaled the smoke, took out the cigarette and blew the smoke out, "Now it's just you Grey Hoof." Grey looked around and saw the fillies behind the mares. He grinned and charged for them hoping he would make it... but he was wrong.

Laharl held out his hoof and stopped Grey in his tracks. Laharl smiled and spoke in an evil voice, "Goodbye Grey." Laharl: **Peiue Graveis:** A light came from under Grey Hoof and he started to disappear from the earth. He let out a loud howl before he completely disappeared. Laharl took the done cigarette, threw it on the ground and stepped on it, putting it out.

Issac walked over, patted Laharl on the back and walked off into the night. "HEY," Applejack yelled at them, "WE AIN'T DONE HERE! WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE AND WHAT YOUR DOING HERE?"

Laharl responded, "We will talk tomorrow, but in a place where we can't be heard from."

Pinkie shouted back, "HOW ABOUT THE SUGAR CUBE CORNER?"

"Fine," Laharl responded, waving at the mares as he and Issac walked off into the night. What will they tell the girl tomorrow?

…...

**Authors Note:** Credit for the "Story of the Blanks" goes to Donitz from newgrounds. Thank you for letting me use the game as a reference. Please check out the game at portal/view/573755. Redone number 4 is now a whole chapter. If anyone wants me to put it back into a two parter, please let me know. Also, if anyone knows some good rhymes for Zecora in this chapter, that would be helpful. Ciao!


	6. CH5 Confession Time

**Alchemy House:**

Issac was already asleep when they got back to the house. He practically dropped on the floor and zonked out. Laharl sighed and shook his head as he headed back to his room to sleep. "Tomorrow is not going to be easy," he grumbled to himself, "What can we tell them?" More questions came to his mind as he crawled into his coffin bed. He closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

**Dream Realm:**

Laharl opened his eyes to see a spirit Mitta and another spirit pony in a dark grey room. It was a filly with a light grey with an orange mane and tail with light orange highlights. She had a magnifying glass on her flank. '_That must be her cutie mark'_, He thought.

"Who is he Mommy," she asked Mitta.

Mitta smiled at her daughter, "Ruby, this is the nice man who set us free from Sunny Town."

"He's funny looking." Laharl looked at himself and saw he was in his human form.

He looked at Ruby with a silly look, "Your pretty funny looking yourself." She giggled and walked over to hug him. He gave her a small, one arm hug in return.

The room grew lighter and whiter. The mother and her daughter trotted over to a golden door. Laharl walked over and opened the door for them, "I guess this is goodbye. Who knows, you both might get reincarnated." Both ponies walked through and disappeared into the light. He closed the door and the room went completely black.

**Rich Manor:**

The manor was huge. One fourth the size of the castle in Canterlot. Its structure was so beautiful, ponies say that it almost rivals Celestias' beauty. Diamond Tiara crossed her forelegs and sulked in her bed. She had a huge scowl on her face from the events that just happened. Nopony believed her, Silver Spoon or the 'Blank Flanks'. She knew what happened was real. "It was that Laharls fault. Him and that Issac character. I'll make them suffer," she said to herself, "if it is the last thing I do."

**Auburn Manor:**

This manor was a bit smaller and less fancy than the Rich Manor. But none the less was still beautiful. Silver Spoon squirmed in her bed. She kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep. She sat up and sighed. The incident of what happened didn't go away. Neither did the image of Laharl and Issac. The way they protected her and the others was amazing. A small blush crept on her face after seeing how brave Laharl was. She shook her head trying to get rid of the blush but it didn't go away. She laid down, closed her eyes and smiled. "My hero," she said before she fell asleep.

**Cloudsdale:**

Rainbow Dash floated up to the spare bedroom in her house carrying a small glass of water. She opened the door and found Scootaloo still awake. Rainbow handed the glass and Scoot took it with a smile on her face. "Thanks again for letting me stay here for a while," she said in excitement.

Rainbow smiled, "No prob squirt, better than the orphanage."

Scoot looked at her glass and put on a sad face, "Are you going to hurt those guys tomorrow?"

Rainbow looked surprised, "Why would you say that ?"

"You guys wanted to talk to them and I don't want them to get hurt is all. It wasn't their fault we ran into that town."

"No squirt, we aren't going to hurt them. We just want to know who they are and what they are doing here. I don't think we can hurt them, even if we wanted to."

Scoot looked up with a small smile on her face, "Thanks Rainbow." She took a drink and fell asleep. Rainbow took the glass before it spilt over. She walked out the room and closed the door.

**Carousel Boutique:**

Rarity quietly closed the door, leaving Sweetie Belle to sleep peacefully. She trotted to her room and snuggled under her bed. Tears suddenly came from her eyes. "Oh thank Celestia she is safe," she said through her crying. She wiped her eyes, made a serious face and put her left front hoof in the air, "As her as my witness, I will make those two boys be put in their place for putting my sister in danger."

**Sweet Apple Acres:**

Applejack kissed Apple Bloom on the head and started to walk out the door. Bloom sat up and looked sad, "Please don't be mad at Mister Laharl and Mister Issac sis. It's not their fault for what happened." Applejack sighed and looked back at her, "Ah ain't promis'in anything sugarcube. They put you and your friends in danger and Ah ain't takin' it too lightly."

She walked out the room, closed the door and walked downstairs where Big Mac was sitting in the living room. "Can you believe how those two varmints put our sister in danger," Applejack ranted.

Big Mac just stared, "Eenope."

"Well when Ah see those two tomorrow, Ah'm a gonna buck them so hard they wish they never came to Ponyville."

"From what you told me earlier, Ah doubt you could."

Applejack made a mean face, "Well Ah'm gonna try."

**Outside Sugar Cube Corner:**

"I really don't want to do this man," Issac whined.

Laharl lowered his head, "Me neither but we owe them an explanation." Both guys sighed and walked into the establishment.

**Pinkies Room:**

A knocked was heard at the door followed by a sweet, elderly woman's voice, "Pinkie, your guy friends are here." The door was opened by a light blue mare with crimson mane and tail. She had on a yellow apron with a pink doily outline. She had a smile on her face and a tray of various deserts.

The guys entered and took the tray, "Thanks Mrs. Cake," said Issac.

She left and it was the guys and girls in the room. The tension was thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Issac sat the tray down on the floor and both guys sat down. "So," Laharl said, "let the questions begin."

Applejack ran toward them at lightning speed and came face to face with Laharl. "Why," she said in a calm voice and then yelled, "DID YOU TWO PUT M'AH SISTER AND HER FRIENDS IN DANGER!"

He just blinked and started eating a cookie and said, "Not our fault they ran off into Sunny Town. We brung them back didn't we?"

She made a very angry face, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't buck the both you right now."

He took another bite of the cookie, "I'll give you two. One, how will Apple Bloom take to us fighting and two, my face will be the last thing you see before I knock you on your ass." She and the other girls were taken back by that last response. "We don't want to hurt anyone, but we will retaliate when threatened," he said finishing the cookie.

Fluttershy stepped forward and asked timidly, "Uhh… w… w… why are you... t… t... two... here in... Equestria?"

Laharl looked at the yellow pegasus who was shaking uncontrollably, "We wanted to take a vacation and laughing boy here," he pointed a hoof at Issac who was eating cupcakes, "took some pamphlets from a mysterious lady about this world. It turns out that the mysterious lady was Princess Celestia."

The girls were wide eyed after hearing what was said. Rainbow Dash asked, "Where did you two come from?"

"Hmm cmm fmm blmmh citmmah," Issac said with his mouth full.

She gave a confused look, "What did you say?"

He swallowed the food, "We come from Blackcity."

Twilight looked confused, "Where is that?"

He waved his front left hoof, "Out in the Netherverse." She still looked confused. Issac sighed, "It's a huge universe where there are worlds run by Overlords, very powerful beings. Their powers are supposed to be greater than anyone else's."

Rarity spoke up, "And pray tell, what are you two?"

Laharl pointed a hoof at Issac, "He is the Pirate Overlord, he runs the item world," he put his hoof on his chest, "and I'm the Supreme Overlord."

Applejack asked in a mean tone, "And what in tarnation is that?"

He said with a smile, "I rule over the Netherverse, no one can match my power and all other Overlords do as I say." She rolled her eyes.

Pinkie jumped up and down, "Oooo, ooo, ooo, we have celebrities here. This calls for a party."

Issac appeared right next to her with his arm around her, "That's really sweet Pinkie, but no party please."

She looked at him with big teary eyes, "But, but parties are for celebrating all things fun and for introducing new ponies."

Laharl stood up, "It's a good idea but we can't let a lot of people know who or what we are. There might be certain people around who aren't friendly and will hurt a lot of ponies if we were found out."

She perked up, "Oh, so you two are like spies... gotcha," she gave a wink. Both guys chuckled.

Twilight asked again, "What species are you two?"

Laharl turned to her, "We're Grimm's, an advanced race of beings with deep magical powers and abilities that is supposed to rival that of Gods and Deities." The girls looked wide eyed again. "But that is what my dad told me when I asked what we were and I think he was blowing smoke out his ass. I am a Full-Grimm and Issac is a Half-Grimm."

Fluttershy looked at Issac, "What's… a... h... hal... Half-Grimm?"

Issac responded, "My dad was a Full-Grimm and my mom wasn't."

She lowered her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said with a smile.

Rainbow examined Issac, "Hey, I thought you were blind."

He turned to her, "I am but these glasses Laharl made for me allows me to see. I can't see words or colors. But I can see all of you and the other stuff in here."

Applejack asked in a calmer tone, "How do you spell your names?"

Laharl turned to her, "L-A-H-A-R-L and I-S-S-A-C. Did we answer all your questions?"

Twilight walked right up to him, "Some but we want to know more."

Laharl petted her on the head, "There is a certain amount of trust that has to be earned before we tell you more."

She pouted and he chuckled. The tension eased up a lot as more talking was done. After clearing up a lot of information, everyone said their goodbyes and went home.

**Alchemy House:**

The guys entered, turned into their human forms and dropped to the floor. "I," Issac said laying on the floor, "would rather fight zombies than keep doing that."

Laharl chuckled, "I hear you man, that was tough."

**Twilight's Thoughts:**

'_Grimm's huh... this will be an excellent study for me. Hopefully I can learn some magic off of them. Now to write a letter to the Princess.'_

**Rainbow's Thoughts:**

_'Damn those guys are so awesome, but not as awesome as me. I wonder if they can fly even though they aren't pegasus?'_

**Rarity's Thoughts:**

'_Such handsome stallions, I wonder if they like any of us? Their outfits may be different, but I can overlook that. Now, what shall I make for them?'_

**Fluttershy's Thoughts:**

_'Both of them seem nice, but they both look scary. Laharl looks even scarier, but when I look into his eyes... it's almost like he's in some kind of pain. I hope I can help him with his pain. But... why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

**Pinkie's Thoughts:**

'_Those guys are soooo cooooool! No wonder I like them. I wonder what kind of food and parties they like?'_

**Applejack's Thoughts:**

_'It's that Ah'm not grateful for them savin' the girls... Ah don't want to lose any other family. Maw... Paw... please give us the strength to get through these times and watch over us.'_

...

**Authors Note:** Redone number 5. It took days to fix 19 chapters, my god my hands... they hurt like hell. Ciao!


	7. Ch6 Lazy Day Fun

**Alchemy House:**

Laharl yawned as he woke up in his coffin bed. Light peeked through the darkened window bringing dark light into the bedroom. He stretched and yawned some more getting up in the morning. He went over to the dresser, put on some black pants and walked out into the living room. Issac was on the couch, sleeping in a stretched out position.

Laharl laughed as Issac's snoring was so loud it could wake the dead. He walked over to the calender on the wall and muttered to himself, looking for the date. "Hmm, today is a lazy day," he said finding the right date. Actual sunlight came through the regular windows making the inside look so homely. The inside of the house is a lot bigger than it looks on the outside. With various furniture, lighting fixtures, bookshelves filled with books from other worlds, many doors leading to different parts of the house and many other amazing things.

A fancy black tea cup with gold lining on a mini plate with the same design came floating out of the kitchen and into Laharl's hand. He took a sip and exhaled, "Good coffee this morning Junko."

A husky woman's voice was heard from said kitchen, "Thank you deary. What are your plans for today?"

He thought about it, "I don't know, maybe just explore Ponyville."

"A yellow pegasus keeps coming by here, just staring at the place. Do you know who she is?"

_'Fluttershy,'_ he thought.

Junko spoke again, "She seems nice, you should go visit her dear."

He thought about this for a moment, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, thanks Junko."

"Your welcome deary." Laharl put on his black coat and headed for the door.

Just as he was about to open and leave, he turned his head to the kitchen, "Tell Issac when he wakes up, that I'm heading out and he should meet me at the Sugar Cube Corner."

"Okay," she responded.

**Fluttershy's Cottage:**

Fluttershy was outside her cottage, tending to the animals as she normally does. All the animals surrounded her for meal time. "Now now," she said in a sweet voice, "there's plenty for everyone of you, but you need to share." The moment she poured animal pellets on the ground, it turned into a feeding frenzy.

"How do you do this every day Flutters," Rainbow complained trying to feed other animals. She flew up a little bit to try to pour food, but the animals jumped up and tried to form a tower to reach her.

"Awe shoot sugarcube," Applejack said keeping her animals in check, "it's easy if yah know how to handle them." She chuckled seeing Rainbow having some trouble.

Fluttershy walked over to her friends, "Thanks again girls for helping me, there seems to be more animals than usual."

Applejack turned to her, "No problem dear, just happy to help."

Just then Angel the bunny came running up to Fluttershy, tugging at her mane and pointing dirt road leading to the cottage. She looked down where he was pointing, "What's wrong Angel, is somepony coming." The other two watched with her. They watched but nopony was coming.

"You girls waiting for someone?" Fluttershy let out an "EEP" and jumped back as Laharl was next to her. The other two mares looked surprised and jumped back as well.

Applejack stomped her hoof to the ground, "How in tarnation did you git here so fast?"

Laharl chuckled devilishly, "I'm sneaky."

Rainbow flew over and pointed a hoof in his face, "No way you can be that fast. I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria." She then flew up the nearest, tallest tree near the house. When she reached the top, she did a victory pose, "HA, there is no way he could've beaten me up here."

"My what a lovely view from up here." Rainbow turned her head and looked in horror as Laharl was sitting on top of the tree right next to her. He had his leg over his eyes looking out with a toothy grin on his face. She flew down and head for Fluttershy's cottage only to stop when Laharl was at the cottage, leaning on it with the same toothy grin. Thinking quickly, she tried to fly over to her friends as fast as she can. There, he stood with that same grin.

"How," she asked in defeat with her head lowered, "how can you be that fast?"

He walked over to her on his hind legs and patted her on the head, "Centuries of practice dear." The other girl trotted over to comfort Rainbow.

"Alright," Applejack said in confidence walking over to the same tree he and Rainbow were on, "let's see how strong you are boy." She turned around and bucked the tree as hard as she could, cracking it a little and leaving two hoof marks in the tree. She turned back to Laharl and pointed at the mark she made, "Top that sugarcube."

Laharl walked over to examine what she did. She had a smug look of victory on her face. He bent down and put his hooves on around the trunk of the tree. Applejack looked confused and then looked in awe as Laharl grunted and started to pull the tree from the ground roots and all. The other girl looked in awe as well, but Fluttershy was scared out of her mind by Laharls' inhuman strength.

He turned around and threw the tree behind him, landing in the Everfree Forest. Applejack ran over to the other girls and sat there, looking at Laharl with fear. "Uhh," he said scratching behind his head, "please don't be afraid, I didn't mean to over do it."

Fluttershy quietly walked over and put her shaking hoof on his arm and said timidly, "I... I... I… It's okay... yo... y... y... you didn't m... m... m... mean it."

Applejack suddenly jumped on Laharl, knocking him on the ground, "Woowee, that was amazin Laharl. Ah never seen nopony do that before."

"YEAH," Rainbow yelled in his face, "that was so awesome. You must as strong as a full grown dragon."

"Stronger," he said while getting up. As he brushed himself off, Fluttershy noticed some black and white markings on his right leg. As she reached to touch it, Laharl quickly smacked her hoof away.

She then got on the ground and hid behind her mane cowering in fear and said in a meek voice, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The other girl gasped at what he did. Laharl then walked over and patted Fluttershy on the head, hoping to calm her down. "It's okay," he said apologetically, "that is a magic tattoo and if you were to touch it, bad things will happen to you."

She peeked through her mane, "You're not mad at me?"

"No," he said with a smile, "I don't think I could ever be mad at you." She blushed but hid it behind her mane so she wouldn't be embarrassed. The girls sighed in relief hoping he wouldn't hurt Fluttershy. After a few moments of awkwardness, everything calmed down. "I'm heading to the Sugar Cube Corner," Laharl said scratching the back of his head, "you girls want to come?"

Fluttershy kicked the ground a little and said in a small voice, "Umm, we have to finish feeding the animals... you can help if you want."

"Sure," he said with a smile. After many hijinks while feeding the small animals, the group left for the Sugar Cube Corner.

**Sugar Cube Corner:**

When Laharl and the girls got to the Sugar Cube Corner, Issac, Spike and the other three girls were there chatting and eating cupcakes. They sat down with the others and started to eat as well. "So," Issac said finishing a cupcake he had, "what were you guys doing?"

Rainbow got in his face, "IT WAS AWESOME, LAHARL LIFTED UP A HUGE TREE AND THREW IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!"

_'Woah,'_ Spike thought, _'I wonder if I will ever become that strong?'_

Rarity raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that darling, nopony is that strong."

Applejack chuckled, "Oh it's true Rarity, Ah saw it with M'Ah own eyes." Rarity shook her head in disbelief.

Issac chuckled, "Showing off for the ladies ehh."

Laharl punched him really hard in the arm, "Shut up." Issac punched him back and they both chuckled.

Twilight looked a little worried, "Umm, why do you two hit each other like that?"

Laharl turned to her, "We have this brother relationship, we do this to each other all the time and call each other names."

Issac spoke, "Yeah, he'll call me a "Thieving prick" and I'll call him a "Stupid Asshole."

Laharl pointed a hoof at himself, "And I call him a "Stupid Bastard," he'll call me a "Fucking Asshole," and I'll call him a "Punk Bitch," and then we fight even after blood is drawn. But at the end of the day, we sit on the couch, have some drinks and laugh the rest of the day away and we're friends again."

All the girls had gapping mouths after hearing what was said. Spike just giggled because he was a guy as well. Pinkie also giggled, "Someponies have potty mouths."

Rarity put her hoof up to her heart and gasped, "I should say so... such language."

Laharl laughed mischievously, "Oh we don't have potty mouths. We have sewage mouths." Issac laughed along side with him.

Applejack shook her head, "You boys sure are weird."

Issac chuckled, "Oh you don't know the half of it."

She walked up to Laharl a little embarrassed, "Umm Laharl, Ah... Ah want to apologize for yell'in at you the other day. Ah know you's were at Sunny Town and such and Ah really appreciate you two for sav'in my sis and her friends. So... um... thanks pardner."

He smiled and petted her on the head, "No problem, let's let bygones be bygones." She blushed a little and turned away so he didn't see it.

Suddenly the Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped out of nowhere and tackled Laharl and Issac to the ground. "Ah was right, they would be here," Apple Bloom said in excitement. The little fillies jumped up and down on the guys saying how cool they are.

Rarity slammed her hooves on the table and stood up, "Sweetie Belle, get off them this instant and that goes for you two as well." They groaned and got off the two stallions.

Scootaloo jumped up and down some more, "Hey, hey, hey, can we have an autograph?"

Both guys got up in a heartbeat and Laharl said, "Sure, why not." The young fillies cheered and got out a pen and paper.

Sweetie Belle said, "Umm, can you two make it out to the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Laharl took said items and wrote as he spoke, "To the Cutie Mark Crusaders, from your hero's, Laharl and Issac!" The girls took the paper and the three girls ran off giggling.

Then a small grey filly came from around the corner. It was Silver Spoon. She quietly walked up to the guys with a huge blush on her face. "Umm," she said in a very quiet voice, "can... I… have an... autograph too?"

Laharl smiled and pulled out a piece of paper from his coat, "And who am I making this out to?"

She spoke shyly, "Silver Spoon." He wrote the autograph and handed it back to her. She took it and held it to herself. "Thank you," she said and then headed off.

_'Man,'_ Spike thought again, _'I wish I could talk to girls that easily, especially to _Rarity.'

Applejack gave a sly grin, "Well aren't you two charmers."

"We try," Laharl said as he pulled out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, summon black fire in his hoof and lit the cig.

Twilight looked disgusted, "That's not good for you, you know."

He inhaled, took the cig out and blew out some smoke, "I know, but I do it when something bad is going to happen."

She gave a confused look, "Like what?" Just then, four teenage dragons came swooping down where they were and a purple one with shaggy yellow hair picked up Issac with one hand.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spike and his namby, pamby pony friends," said the tall red dragon with an orange fin on his head.

Spike rose from his seat with a worried look, "Garble, but... but what are you doing here?"

Garble was punching the palm of his claw, "I thought me and my friends would come by and teach you and these ponies a lesson." All of the town ponies screamed in terror and ran for cover in their houses, carts and barrels. There were no ponies in sight except the six girls, Spike, Laharl and Issac. Two other dragons did the same thing Garble was doing.

One was big, round, brown and had grey horns. The other was white with a large pink fin on his head. The two did the same thing Garble was doing and the brown dragon said in a deep voice, "Yeah, stupid namby, pamby ponies."

Garble looked annoyed, "Shut up man, quit repeating everything I say." Laharl started laughing out loud. Garble looked at him shaking his fist, "What's so funny you stupid pony?"

Laharl gave a devilish grin, "I feel sorry for your purple friend." Issac stretched his neck back, **Gum Gum Bell:** his neck retracted and slammed his head into the purple dragon's head, making a small gong sound, knocking the purple dragon on his back. Then he twisted arms and grabbed the white dragon, **Gum Gum Hammer:** he lifted up the dragon, twirling him around and slamming him on the purple dragon.

Garble stood there in shock after what he just saw. The brown rushed over and kicked Issac so hard, he flew down the street. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the nearest lamp post and stretched his leg out. After he stretched as far as he could, **Gum Gum Rocket:** he retracted and propelled himself back in the direction he came from twice as fast. He raised his right leg and slammed into the brown dragon, making him crash into a pavilion.

He then recoiled, spun in the air and landed on both of his hind legs unharmed. The girls, Spike and all other ponies were wide eyed and mouths dropped open as they are seeing the unbelievable. Never before has anypony done this kind of stuff before. Issac chuckled, "Ha, what dumbasses." Garble growled and charged forward with the intent to kill. Laharl stood in front of him, **Blood Arcane: Demon's Fury:** his arms turned into giant red and black arms with claw hands.

He put those arms forward and grabbed Garbles hands. Laharl grinned, "Hey, ever play mercy?"

Garble grinned as well, "Yeah, so what?"

Laharl grin turned into a demonic smile and his red eyes glowed bright then said in a scary voice, "Then let's play." He twisted Garbles arms around and pressed up, making a loud snapping sound.

Garble screamed in pain and yelled, "MERCY!" Laharl let go and his arms returned to normal along with his face.

Garble and the other dragons cried in pain that they just received. Laharl turned around and walked back to the girls when the sound of something big was hurling towards him. Issac was back to back with Laharl, **Gum Gum Balloon:** he inhaled air, inflating himself up into a big balloon, catching a hurling rock in his stomach. He grunted and push the rock back to the dragons who were up in the air flying away quickly.

Garble yelled at them, "WE'LL BE BACK WITH MORE BROTHERS TO GET YOU TWO!" Issac exhaled and went back to normal. Suddenly they were surrounded by the town folk who were staring at them in amazement.

Then they all burst into cheers yelling, "LAHARL, ISSAC, LAHARL, ISSAC!" Both guys smiled and were embraced by the whole town.

**Canterlot Castle:**

Luna backed away from the telescope with a shocked look on her face. She can't believe what she just saw. She turned to her sister, "Celestia, did you see them? We cannot believe what we saw... it is impossible."

Celestia walked over and put a comforting wing around her sister and said in a sweet voice, "I believe it. I have personally seen what these boys can do."

Her mind drifted as she remembered some of the things they have done when she observed them. How Issac defeated a thousand men with a barrage of fists in his human form and how Laharl breathed black fire from his mouth like a grand dragon. She snapped out of her mind state with Luna shaking her. "How can we even trust them," she asked.

Celestia smiled at her, "It is not a matter of trusting them, but having faith that they will do the right thing when needed."

…...

**Authors Notes:** Redone number 6. Beating up dragons... how fun. Ciao!


	8. CH7 Dark Deeds

**Ponyville:**

Everypony cheered for Laharl and Issac for their victory over the teen dragons. Never before have they seen anything miraculous. They all gathered around the two heroes to congratulate them, shake their hooves and ask them random questions. Young mares came up to ask if they had and very special somepony in their lives. The guys chuckled and replied 'no' which made the mares giggle and give out their names, hoping they will be theirs.

Fluttershy grew a little angry when she saw this. _'Why can't I be brave like those girls,'_ she thought, _'he would probably laugh at me if I even ask him.' _ She lowered her head and some tear started to flow from her eyes. Applejack looked over and saw Fluttershy's face. She looked determined to find out whats wrong and ask her later. A podium was brought out and standing behind it was a light amber mare with a light grey mane and tail with a lighter grey streak. She wore half-moon yellow glasses and a white shirt collar with a green ribbon tie wrapped around it.

She stood up, talked with an authoritative voice, "May I have everyponies attention please." It took a bit but all ponies settled down. The authoritative mare cleared her voice and spoke again, "As mayor of Ponyville, I would like to congratulate these two young stallions," she pointed a hoof at Laharl and Issac, "for stopping those dragons from destroying our fair town." All the ponies cheered some more and stomped the ground.

The mayor waved her arms, making the crowd settle down. "Now I would like those two to please come up here to take a bow," said the mayor waving an arm at the two guys. They both shrugged and walked up to where she was. Everypony roar in excitement as Laharl and Issac were standing there being praised. Issac was jumping up and down, cheering along with the crowd. Laharl chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Somepony in the crowd yelled, "SPEACH, SPEACH, SPEACH!," Mayor gestured to Laharl to come to the podium.

He walked up and spoke in a embarrassed tone, "Umm, I really don't know what to say. They came, we saw and we kicked butt. But if they ever do come back, we will handle them and anyone they bring." The crowd cheered even louder than usual. He turned to the mayor and whispered, "Don't worry about the building, I can pay to have it repaired Miss... ,"

"It's Miss Mayor Laharl and thank you," she said with a smile.

"I CALL SHENANIGANS ON THOSE TWO SHARLITANS," a loud female screamed through the crowd. Ponies moved out of the way to reveal a dark azure mare. She had a pale blue mane and tail with a even paler blue streaks in it. She was sporting a matching purple magic hat and cape with various colored stars on them. Her cape had a diamond on it, keeping it from falling off the mare. She stepped forward and spoke in a dramatic voice, "The Great and Powerful Trixie thinks these two are frauds and liars and their powers are a faked by illusion."

Issac leaned over to Laharl and whispered, "Dude, what's she saying?"

He whispered back, "That your stretching and my blood arcane is a sham and fake."

Issac got angry and pointed a hoof at Trixie, "Hey stupid pony, how dare say my gum gum powers are fake."

Twilight grew more worried by the second. _'Oh no,'_ she thought, _'why is she back? If she makes them mad... '_

Trixie chortled, "What foolishness is gum gum, you are pathetic in Trixie's eyes."

He grew more angry the more she laughed. He stretched out his right arm ready to strike her down and launched a pistol at her. **Gum Gum Pis-:** his arm was caught by Laharl's smaller version of 'Demon's Fury'. Issac looked at him to see his semi-serious face. Laharl let go and Issac sat down, watching for what's about to happen. Trixie laughed even harder, "What a pathetic excuse of ponies if I ever saw any."

Laharl smiled and as he took a step on the ground, he disappeared and Trixie stopped laughing. She looked around and couldn't find the strange pony she was taunting. The whispers around her mentioned "how did he get on her back," so she just turned her head and to her surprise, he was laying on his back, on her back.

He chuckled maliciously, "Something tells me the great and powerful Trixie is in way over her little head."

He turned over, took off her hat and started humming, while playing with her ears. Trixie's mind was in a jumble, _'How did he get here so fast? What is this horrible energy I'm feeling? Why am I... enjoying this a little?'_ He disappeared again only to appear in front of her, lifting her up off the ground with on of those claw digits under her chin. Trixie smiled along with him but his turned into a small scowl.

He looked her deep in the eyes and said in a deep voice, mean voice, "If you think you can take me and Issac down then you are wrong little girl... dead wrong." She looked in terror at this stallion who was not only showing her up, but threatening her. He gently tossed her on the ground, threw her hat on her and pointed at her with one of those claws, "You better be ready for what's about to happen." A magenta aura color came from her unicorn horn and a large fancy wagon came out of nowhere and stopped behind Trixie.

She put on a angry face, took her hat from him, put it on, stood up on her hind legs and yelled, "YOU DARE MOCK THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, SHE WILL UNLEASH HER MONSTER ON YOU!" A loud roar came from the wagon that piqued Laharl's interest. With her magic, Trixie opened the door and out rushed a creature. It stood in front of Laharl, this humanoid-bat creature with dripping fang, wing folds under it's arms and piercing red eyes.

"You are scared, no," Trixie asked hoping for the answer she wanted.

Laharl raised an eyebrow and said calmly, "No and where did you get the Sigbin?" The Sigbin roared and rushed towards Laharl with its claws out ready to slash him. Laharl quickly punched the creature in the face, sending it flying into wagon, destroying it. Ponies were impressed by how quick he was. The girl were excited and worried at the same time.

Fluttershy closed her eyes, lowered her head and prayed, _'Dear Celestia, please don't let Laharl get hurt... I don't know what I would do if... '_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the Sigbin got up and lunged forward slashing at Laharl. He dodged all incoming attacks like it was nothing. Suddenly he ducked down, raised his left hind leg and kicked the Sigbin in the jaw, sending it flying in the air. As it flew up, Laharl jumped up and somersault kicked it back to the ground. When it landed, Laharl landed as well but more graceful.

The Sigbin got up and charged at Laharl again, only to be sent flying again by Applejack bucking it in the face. Then all the other girls came out to help with the fight. Spike was next to Issac watching the whole thing. Trixie laughed at their attempt to help, "HAHAHA, what do you six think your doing. No pony can beat my creature."

Rarity got angry, "Now listen here darling, we are not about to let you hurt are friend here."

Rainbow stomped the ground, "Yeah, we're going to teach that over sized bat a lesson." The Sibin screeched and charged once again but this time it was at the girls. They braced themselves for a fight but Laharl stood in front of them. He raised his right arm and his claw grew five times bigger and all red. **Let The Darkness Consume You****:** He thrust his claw forward, grabbed the Sigbin and lifted it in the air. Then dark energy bolts came through the ground, striking the Sigbin many times. **Shatter****:** His claw grew lighter and threw the Sigbin, sending it into the wagon rubble with a burn mark on it's chest.

His claw shrunk back down to its normal size. Everypony stared in awe at what just happened. Laharl drew and upside down lower case "t" in his left claw with his right and gestured with his right claw like he was grabbing something. **Blood Arcane: Red Cross****:** He pulled what appeared to be a long red sword out of his left hand. It was dripping his blood and the dripping stopped. The Sigbin got up from the wreckage, groaning in pain.

It charged once more, screeching even louder like it was going to deliver the final blow. Laharl stepped forward and with lightning speed, he slashed the Sigbin and all was still. When Laharl stabbed the earth with his sword, the Sigbin started bleeding from various places on its body and then it exploded in a red haze. Everypony looked around to see where Trixie was, but she was nowhere to be found. Laharl walked over to the wagon wreckage and he noticed a red piece of paper under some things.

He picked it up, scanned it and put it in his coat. "Everyone go home, there is nothing else to see here," he said in a authoritative voice, "and Miss Mayor, I will drop off the money to help fix the building that was wrecked." He grabbed his coat, wrap it around himself and disappeared into the night. The sword he put into the ground disappeared as well. Ponies looked to where Issac was and he was gone as well. After some small conversations, everypony went to their respective homes and shops for the night.

**Fluttershy's Cottage:**

Fluttershy laid on the rug in her living room, contemplating the events that happened tonight. Her thoughts were in a whirl after seeing what Laharl can do. She closed her eyes hopping to get a peaceful sleep but was startled by a knock at her door. She walked to the door and peeked through the door hole, "Who is th..th..there?"

It was Applejack, "It's Applejack sugarcube, can Ah come in?" Fluttershy opened the door to let her in and Applejack shut the door behind her. "Sugarcube, Ah saw how you reacted when all those mares were all over Laharl and Issac. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Fluttershy looked away, trying to hide her anger, "Oh it's fine, I'm not bothered by it."

Applejack walked over and lifted up Fluttershy's chin to see a teary-eyed face, "Sweetie, Ah'm the 'Element of Harmony' and Ah can tell when somepony is lying to me. Please... tell me wut's on your mind.

Fluttershy on the verge of crying looked her deep in the eyes, "I... I... I... "

**Ponyville Library:**

Twilight just finished up her letter to the Princess for the night. She looked it over before sending it to her.

_'Dear Princess Celestia, _

_I am afraid I did learn about the friendship between Laharl and Issac. It is... to say 'Interesting' how their friendship is. They hit each other, call each other very bad names and argue about everything. They even fight until what Laharl said, "Blood is drawn." But somehow they always stay friends by the end of the day. It is so strange... that there exists... other beings who act like this to each other. One thing that amazes me is how they cooperate when they battle against creatures that threaten to destroy Ponyville or other places. The way Issac can stretch himself to fight. When he was sent flying down the street, he grabbed hold of a street, stretched his arm out and retracted himself into that dragon was amazing. Laharl, I'm ashamed to say, scares me a little. He can do devastating things with his blood and summon dark light from the ground. Dark powers are amazing but when unchecked, it can be dangerous. Even Issac is a little afraid of Laharl. The talk about Supreme Overlords and demons is frightening. If you can, please tell me what they are doing here. It not only concerns me but the other girls as well._

_Your faithful student, _

_Twilight Sparkle'_

"Spike," she called for, "My letter is ready to be sent."

"Okay," he responded. He walked over, took the letter and breath green fire on the letter which evaporated into a sparkley mist and flew off into the night. He jumped up and down in excitement, "Did you see how those guys took out the jerk dragons? They were like POW and BAM and such. I wonder if they could teach me?"

The thought of that scared twilight a lot. She wanted Spike to be braver and stronger. But she didn't want Laharl and Issac to teach him anything. Their powers are dangerous and she needed to observe them some more. Suddenly Spike started to heave and spat up a scroll with a red ribbon on it. Twilight used her magic, undid the ribbon and gasped at the letter she was reading.

_'Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I appreciate your concern but I can only tell you some things. There are... dark things happening in our world and Luna and myself are limited on what we can do about this. Our powers can do so much but it is not enough. Even the Elements of Harmony won't do us much good. So I did what was best and sought outside help. It took me a long while to find help but then I found Laharl and Issac. Even I am concerned about what they can do. Me and Luna saw the events that happened in Ponyville this evening. It was both amazing and terrifying at the same time. I have a new mission for the both of them and I need you and the rest of the girls to go along with them. You must be scared to hear this from me but it is necessary. I will be sending eight train tickets to their next location. The train will leave at nine in the morning the day after tomorrow. Along with the tickets will be the mission details for them. Please give it the boys and everything will come together after that. I would come along but Laharl has more experience with what you all are about to face. I have faith in both of those boy and I trust them with you girls. You all must have faith as well._

_Your Princess and Teacher,_

_Princess Celestia'_

Shortly after reading the letter, another letter came out of Spike and it looked bigger than the last. Twilight braced herself for what she was about to read.

**Fluttershy's Cottage:**

Applejack's mouth hung open after hearing what she just heard. She can't believe it at all. Fluttershy started to cry hoping Applejack wouldn't yell at her. Applejack shook her head, "Sugarcube, why... why like Laharl?" Fluttershy couldn't answer, she was too frightened. Applejack walked over and placed a comforting hoof on Fluttershy. She spoke in a soft voice, "Ah'm not mad dear. Ah just want to know why. He is handsome, brave and powerful. But he can be scary at times."

Fluttershy spoke in a very meek voice, "I can feel the hurt and pain in his heart. I feel like it's up to me to help him and I hope I can tell him my feelings one day."

Applejack hugged her, "Ah promise not to tell anypony about this and Ah promise Ah'll do wat Ah can to help." Fluttershy smiled a little but continued to cry.

**Alchemy House:**

Laharl read the red letter many times over to get the bigger picture. He didn't tell Issac because it would be too much for him to handle. Tomorrow will be filled with new questions to be asked and little answers to give. Hopefully Twilight will know something.

**Ponyville:**

Laharl sat back down next to Issac at a restaurant he picked. "So," Issac asked, "did you drop off the money to the Mayor?" Laharl just nodded and didn't say anything. The sun shined brightly giving the outside restaurant a good atmosphere. Just then, all six pony girls came and sat with the guys.

There was an awkward silence until Pinkie spoke up in a chipper voice, "Come on guys and gals, lets stop the silence and have a little fun."

Laharl chuckled, "Pinkie, sweetie, we could have a problem." Twilight pulled out a letter from her saddle pouch and placed it on the table. Laharl grew his claws, took the letter, took out his glasses and started to read the letter.

"So," Rainbow finally said, "what does the letter say."

He sighed, put his glasses away and put the letter down, "Well, we all are going on a trip to a place called 'Bright City', find some priest-father guy called 'Father Mauve' and take him out."

The girls looked in shock except for Twilight. "This guy is conducting blood experiments on ponies and he is getting out of hand." Issac whistled.

Rarity shook her head and spoke in a calm but panicky voice, "Hold on darling, did you say all of us are going?" Laharl just nodded.

Rarity got up and started to walk away only to be stopped by Applejack, "Now listen sugarcube, we are given somethin' to do by the Princess and we have to do it."

Rarity sighed and walked back over to the table and sat down. Twilight eyed the red letter Laharl had, "Hey, what does that letter say?"

Laharl put it away in his coat, "I'll tell you later. Now, you girls go home and prepare for tomorrow. Something tells me we need to be prepared."

...

**Author's Notes:** Redone number 7. Blazblue reference will be explained in a much later chapter. Ciao!


	9. CH8 I want to know more

**Ponyville Central:**

Laharl and Issac sat on a bench at the train station waiting for the girls to show up. The golden sky seemed pleasant to start anyones day. The time was eight-fifty and Laharl was getting annoyed. "What," he said in an angry tone, "could be taking them so long. I told them to travel light, not empty their fucking houses."

Issac turned his head to him, "They are like normal women, when guys are in a hurry, they take their sweet old time but they are actually done and like to keep the guys waiting."

Laharl took out a golden pocket watch with the Overlords crest on it, opened it up and looked at the time again, "If they are not here when it is time to go, we leave them behind."

Issac sighed and shook his head, "I don't care man, it's too early for any arguments." Five minutes passed and the girls finally arrived at the station. Twilight had a two-pouch saddle on her filled with various books. Applejack had a huge sack of various apple treats for the trip. Issac smelled them and started to drool. Pinkie bounced around with a tray of pink frosted cupcakes on her head. Issac drooled even more. Rainbow didn't really bring much with her except a camera that hung around her neck. Fluttershy brought a red and black checkered blanket. Laharl was shocked to see what Rarity brought with her. She had Spike push a trolley with what Laharl counted, thirty-five various suitcases.

He walked up to her with is eye twitching and said in a calm voice, "Rarity, sweetie, what is all this for?"

She put a hoof up to her chest, raised her head high, closed her eyes and spoke in a proud voice, "Laharl darling, these are all my essentials for the long, perilous journey ahead of us. I have my make up, dresses, hats, seasonal things, small munchies, mirrors, cards, hair products... " Laharl put a hoof up to her face to quiet her.

He rubbed his head and spoke in the same calm voice, "Which two are the most important to you?"

She thought about it and pointed a hot pink on, "That one," then she pointed at a light yellow one, "and that one."

He took said bags and threw them onto the train. Rarity gasped in horror at what he did, "You sir are a cruel, sick man to fashionistas everywhere."

He looked straight in the eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

Spike got in his face and was angry, "Hey pal, you can't do that to the most beautiful pony." Rarity gave Laharl a smug smile which completely disappeared when he presented a huge diamond to Spike that was bigger than his head. Spike looked in amazement, faked cough and spoke in a calm voice, "Well, she did have a little too much to take on the trip."

Laharl leaned in closer, "How about you take the rest of this stuff back to her house eh?"

"I don't know," Spike spoke in a fake pained tone, "it was sooo heavy to push here." Laharl presented a ruby that was the same size as the diamond. Spike squealed, took the ruby, put both of them in the cart and started to push it away, "Now I have my strength again. See ya later everypony."

Laharl sighed and walked onto the train, _'This is going to be a long six hour ride.'_

**Six hours until arrival:**

Pinkie was bouncing all around the private cart they had, singing a song about trains. Twilight and Fluttershy were looking out the windows to view the scenery outside. Rainbow and Rarity were helping Applejack set up the food for all to eat. Issac was drooling at seeing the food and Laharl was reading one of Twilights books. He had his glasses on to help him read. Rainbow saw this and started laughing, "Hey Twi, looks like you're not the only egghead in this group."

Twilight gave a glare at her, "There is nothing wrong with reading on a train," she turned to Laharl looking sympathetic, "right Laharl?" He didn't say anything and just kept reading. Rainbow just laughed louder and started rolling on the floor.

Laharl sighed, put his glasses away in his coat and looked at her with a smile, "There was a famous quote in a book once. It was "Knowledge hurts".

Rainbow stopped and looked at him funny, "What does that mean?"

He quickly threw the book he was reading at her, hitting her in the head. Pinkie was really close in his space, "Someone sure is a Mister Grouchy this morning."

He moaned, "I was up all night doing research on this Mauve guy and I came up with very little."

**Five hours until arrival:**

After eating, everypony calmed down from earlier. "So," Applejack said, "can you two tell us about those freaky powers of yours?"

Pinkie jumped up and down in excitement, "Oooo, oooo, oooo, I want to know how Issac can stretch."

Twilight used her magic to pull a paper pad, ink bottle and quill, "Yes, I would like to know as well."

Issac sat up, "Well, it began with me and Laharl travelling to different worlds two years ago. We landed on this one world that is covered in ninety-seven percent water." Twilight was writing everything he was saying while the other girls listened in awe. "We landed on this island that was in the middle of a huge storm and couldn't go anywhere. While Laharl was setting up a home, I went out to look for food. There wasn't much there to bring back so I had to do the best I could. When I headed back, I spotted this strange round, yellow fruit with swirls on it. I was very hungry so I picked it and ate it before I headed back. The next day, the storm was gone and we went to explore the island."

**Flashback Mode:** (Issac and Laharl got into a fight over where they should go and Laharl pushed Issac into the sea. After noticing Issac wasn't coming up, he dove into the sea to retrieve him to land. "What happened," Laharl yelled, "you swim like an Olympic champion?" Issac rubbed his head, "I don't know... it's like my whole body stopped working." Laharl sighed, "Well let's go back to the house." He grabbed Issac's arm and pulled him away only to turn and see that his arm was stretching while he was pulling. Both guys looked in shock to see this.)

"After some experiments and questioning, we figured it was the fruit I ate that night that gave me the stretching powers," Issac said coming out of a daze.

"So," Pinkie said wanting more, "what happened after that?"

He coughed and continued on, "Some time later we were picked up by a bunch of pirates." The girls gasped. "They were really friendly, especially the captain. His name was Luffy." Rainbow snickered a little hearing this name.

Issac glared at her, "Knock it off." She stopped and he continued on. "He was amazed that I ate the same fruit as him and he wanted to teach me how to use the gum gum, so I accepted it. We all shared our adventure with each other and became friends."

Issac started to look a little sad, "But our time in that world was growing short and I still had much more to learn. So Laharl suggested that Luffy and I use the 'Dark Room' to finish my training." Twilight grew curious about this dark room. "Then the day I finished my training, we both left... never seeing our friends again." He looked even sadder.

**Four hours until arrival:**

After some more adventure stories from Issac, Twilight turned to Laharl. "Alright," she said, "What about your powers?"

Laharl sighed, "It started when I was nine. I wanted to learn about different magic and powers and I came across a book. The title was "Historius Blood no Arcanus." The girls gave a confused look. "The translation means, "History of the Blood Arcane". I studied that book day in and day out."

Twilight spoke, "I once read about a book that had 'Blood Magic' in it. Is there a difference?"

He nodded, "Blood magic requires the blood of others to perform the spell and a little of your own to help activate it. Blood arcane requires your own blood for all uses. From making weapons to modifying your body."

Fluttershy said in a timid voice, "Like the demon claw thing?" He only nodded. "Is there something specific you have to do to learn the blood arcane thingy?"

He frowned and looked away, "You have to willingly kill someone on your own."

The girls gasped in horror except for Rainbow who asked, "So... who did you do in?"

He put on an angry face, "The ones who helped in my death."

**Three hours until arrival:**

The girls kept their distance from the guys hoping not to make them angry with anymore questions. Rarity said in a hushed voice, "I knew there was something very odd about them."

Twilight spoke, "Somehow... I think the Princess may have gotten the wrong people to help us." Fluttershy was the only one out of the group that really wasn't scared. She now knew some of the hurt in his heart and vowed to help him.

"You really shouldn't rag on Laharl like that," said Issac who appeared next to them. The girls were spooked by his sudden appearance.

Applejack spoke up, "And why shouldn't we?"

He turned to them, "In our home world, being a dark Grimm is bad by default. Every day, people would "Poke the monster" and laugh about it. You have to understand his side of things first. We were reluctant about telling you anything because of this," he waved his hoof at them indicating what they were discussing. "He's not really a bad person... he's just gone through a very hard life. Just think about how he feels right now."

**Two hours until arrival:**

Almost everypony was asleep except for Laharl, Fluttershy and Applejack. Fluttershy walked over to Laharl hoping to cheer him up. She poked his leg to get his attention. He turned his head to see her and she saw that he was crying a little. Seeing this made her feel sad for him even more. "Yes," he asked in a calm voice.

She pulled the blanket with her teeth off her back and placed it on his lap. He picked it up and examined it. She kicked the ground a little, "I finished it last night. It's a 'Thank You' present for all the good things you've done for us." He stared blankly at the gift, not saying a thing. She looked down with a saddened face, "You don't like it, do you?"

He shook his head and quickly responded, "Oh no, no I like it... I really do. It's just I never really get complements, praise or gifts for the things I do. This is really new to me." He wrapped it around himself, trying it out.

"How is it," she asked in a meek voice.

There was a smile on his face, "Oooo, it feels nice and I like the color and patterns." She smiled and started to walk away until he spoke again, "Ummm, you can lay next to me if you want... to... you know... keep me... company."

Her smile was a little bigger and she jumped up on the seat, laying next to him. They both fell asleep shortly after. Laharl's mind was in a happy state for once, 'Maybe she can help with my blackheart.' Applejack saw this and smiled to herself and she fell asleep after they did.

**Two minutes until arrival:**

Everypony was scattering to get things cleaned up and prepared to depart very shortly. Laharl and Issac just sat there waiting to leave. Twilight looked out the window and saw platform they were going to. The girls corralled by Twilight to see as well. She had a concerned look on her face, "Something is bothering me."

Pinkie came up to her face, "Like what kind of party we should throw after this mission thingy."

"No Pinkie," she said trying to see out the window, "that one dark move Laharl did to that Sigbin." She remembered his claw growing, grabbing hold of the Sigbin, lifting it in the air and dark energy light coming from the ground, striking the Sigbin.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Pinkies voice, "Oooh, that thing. Soo, what about it?"

Twilight turned to look at the other girls, "I don't think that is a blood move he did the other night."

Everypony came back to reality when the conductor yelled out, "NOW DEPARTING FOR BRIGHT CITY! EVERYPONY WANTING BRIGHT CITY MUST DEPART NOW!"

...

**Author's Notes:** Redone number 8. Still a filler folks. You can sense some shit will happen. Ciao!


	10. CH9 Red Terror

**Bright City:**

The sky was red. The clouds were red. Even the sun was red. None of this made sense to the girls. They normally saw blue skies, puffy white clouds and a bright yellow sun. Even the city was red. It had an old, rustic look to it. Buildings looked like they were decades old. Shops were windowless, selling old age things. The streets were a brown cobblestone. Bright City looked like it was stuck in the old age century.

The color change had their minds boggled with many questions that will hopefully be answered. Laharl looked up and didn't even seemed phased by the sky's appearance. Issac wasn't bothered either. "Alright," Laharl said getting everyones attention, "we are going to split up into groups of two, go around town and gather information."

Rarity gave a disgusted look, "Why are we going to do that in this backwater city?"

Laharl sighed, "Because I want to know what I'm up against before we do anything." He took out a piece of paper, wrote everyponies name in separate sections and tore up the paper into eight pieces. He looked to Applejack, "Can I borrow your hat for a moment?" She nodded and gave him the hat. He crumbled up the pieces of paper, put them in the hat and mixed them around.

Twilight stepped forward, "I will pull out the names and the first two I pick go together."

Everypony nodded in agreement. A light raspberry aura came from her horn as she magically lifted two pieces of paper from the hat. "And the first group is," she said uncrumbling the pieces, "Rainbow Dash and Rarity."

Rainbow frowned, "Awwe, why do I have to go with her?"

Rarity looked disgruntled, "Can I pick another pony to go with?"

"Nope," said Laharl shaking the hat.

Twilight uncrumbled two more pieces, "Pinkie Pie and Issac."

Pinkie bounced up and down in excitement, "Cooool, I get to go with the rubber pony!" Issac made a big grin to show his enthusiasm.

Twilight picked two more names from the hat, "Applejack and Laharl." Fluttershy's heart sank a little after hearing the names. She really wanted to go with him but they said no switching. Laharl was even sad that he couldn't go with her. She was the only one who made him feel... happy inside.

"Okay everyone," he said getting back to reality, "Go around, say your tourists wanting to know about the town and meet back at that inn over there," he pointed at an inn with the name "Blue Bell Inn." Everyone nodded and went with their own groups.

**Rainbow and Rarity:**

Both girls huffed in anger. They didn't want to be partnered up but there was no switching of partners. _'I can't believe I'm stuck with the prima donna,'_ Rainbow thought, _'all she's going to do is complain nonstop about the town and everything else.'_

_'Why couldn't I be paired up any other pony,'_ Rarity thought, _'Even Laharl would be better company.'_ They walked around the city, asking about it to the locals who looked very pale and wore rags which disgusted Rarity.

She stomped the ground and ran off yelling "Eww, eww, eww." Rainbow flew after her only to catch her in a dark alleyway.

She landed and got in Rarity's face, "What was that for. We're supposed to find out some info around here."

Rarity turned her head and closed her eyes, "I will not talk to those... those... horrid looking ponies out there. Have they no fashion sense in them. Ahh... I feel dirty just thinking about them. When we get out of here, I'm going to... mmmff... "

She was cut off by some dark figure grabbing her and holding her muzzle shut. Rainbow tried to help, but she couldn't move her wings. She looked behind her to see her winged were cuffed together by metal clamps and another dark figure picked her up and held her muzzle shut. They both tried to escape but were soon encased in darkness and found themselves in a blood stained building.

**Pinkie and Issac:**

Pinkie bounced around the street trying to brighten the mood of the dull city. She kept trying to crack jokes to the residents to get a smile from them only to fail when none of them showed no emotion. But that didn't stop her from trying. She smiled and kept at it. Issac was amazed by how much energy she had in her.

He thought if you put her on a treadmill that was hooked up to a generator that hooked up the power supply running Ponyville and made her run on it, the town would be powered for a couple of months on end. The way she tried to make everypony happy made him smile on the inside. He tried pushing away these thoughts, but her persistence made it hard for him. _'Who could like or even love a pirate,'_ he thought.

He remembered his old love Bella. It saddened him to know that he aged more slowly than others and she died of old age. Her long hazel hair and her emerald eyes melted his heart. But at that time he didn't really know what he was. Why only he aged more slowly or had strange powers. Through a program on Primal Hub called the "A-G Giver," non Grimm species were given the chance to live as Grimms.

But it was too late to save his family, friends and loved ones. _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'she can become an A-G and maybe... '_

"HHHEEELLLLOOOOOOO," Shouted Pinkie. Issac screamed as Pinkie was centimeters from his face. "You were in a sleepy state and I was worried you were shut off or something," she said in a worried tone. He breathed heavily trying to gain his composure.

When he did, he looked at her and said in a nervous voice, "Oh sorry Pinkie... I was remembering some old things."

She looked him in the face with one eye opened, "Hmmm... what kind of old things?"

"The past mostly," he said in the same nervous voice.

She smiled and bounced again, "You should worry about today because it's called the "Present." He smiled as well and followed her down the street again. He stopped to ask some questions to more locals and Pinkie found a piece of candy. She hunkered down like a cat predator and lunged for the candy. The small sweet treat moved away from her and closer to a dark alley.

She kept following it until she was grabbed by a dark figure. Issac searched for Pinkie down the way she went. When he went into the alley she went in, he saw no one or nopony. "Fuck," he said to himself and ran off to find Laharl.

**Twilight and Fluttershy:**

Both girls had a hard time getting any answers from the locals. Fluttershy was too scared to ask most of them and Twilight kept asking the wrong kind of questions, like the color of the city and why all their clothes look so horrid. After thirty minutes of trying, they decided to head back to the inn Laharl suggested. Fluttershy looked sad that she wasn't with Laharl. She felt with him near her, she could be braver and help out more.

He had no fear of anything at all. But she did feel concerned when she saw his eyes when he cried on the train. It's true his powers were scary and strange, but that didn't make him a monster. "Ummm... ," she asked nervously to Twilight, "what do you think of the guys?"

Twilight pondered this for a moment, "Well Issac seems to have a fun, adventurous side of him with a small part of a child's mind. He seems to have more fun out of the two so him being paired with Pinkie was probably a good thing."

"And what about Laharl?"

Twilight put even more thought into that question, "He scares me a little. All that dark talk is depressing but what Issac said about understanding of Laharl's side of things. I will admit he is brave and handsome but... " She stopped talking when she saw that she led them down an empty corridor. Both girls looked around to find somepony but didn't see any. Suddenly a dark figure came out of the shadows and grabbed Twilight by the forelegs and her horn. She tried using her magic but was electrocuted a little to knock her out. Fluttershy tried to flee but was apprehended by another dark figure.

Tears came from her eyes, _'Laharl, please help.'_

**Laharl and Applejack:**

Laharl's ear twitched and his head turned in the direction where he heard some faint cry for help. He and Applejack were outside the inn after doing their questioning which came fruitless. Applejack turned around to see what happened to him, "Hey Laharl, is everythin' alrit'?" He pulled out a cigarette, pulled out a black lighter, lit the cigarette and started smoking. She remembered when he did that, bad things are going to happen.

"Who are you," he asked in a dark, sinister voice. Shocked, she responded, "It's me, Applejack." Laharl: **Bloody Mauser:** A antique red luger formed in his left claw and he held it up in Applejacks directions.

He cocked it and asked in the same voice, "I asked who are you?"

Applejack scooted back away from him and said in a scared voice, "Wh... wha... what in tarnation is wrong with you boy?" He pulled the trigger and there was a sound of a thunderous roar.

Applejack had her eyes closed and slowly opened them when she heard a thud behind her. She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes to see a dark hooded figure lying dead. Laharl casually walked up to the corpse like nothing had happened. Applejack was so shocked, she couldn't say anything but just looked at the dead figure. He puffed out some smoke and put the cig back in his mouth. With his right claw, he lifted up the hood to reveal a bright red pony with plain white eyes and sharp canines in its mouth.

"Hmm," he said, "you don't see that everyday."

He felt a pair of hooves hit his face but he was unscathed. Applejack yelped in pain and yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?"

He blew out some more smoke, "It was creeping up on you. If I didn't hear it, it would've ran off with you." She rubbed her hind legs trying to ease the pain. She bucked plenty of trees before and she was strong, but bucking him was like bucking a reinforced steel wall.

How he didn't feel a thing was a mystery to her. He looked up to see another dark figure running into an alley only to be knocked out and slammed into the inn wall. "What a disgusting creature you are," came a voice that sounded like a nobleman's. Out of the alley came a pale, skinny white stallion with black, messy, spike mane and long, straight black tail. His eyes were big with small red pupils. His ears with long and pointy, like a bat. He wore a long black cape with red interior, high collar and tattered ends.

There was a giant red button on the collar that seemed to keep the cape in place. "How dare you call yourself a vampire," he spoke again. Laharl puffed out one more smoke and put the cig out on the ground.

"What are you doing here Valv," he asked the strange looking pony.

Valv walked over and grinned at Laharl, "That's Valvatorez and I am here to stop a vampire menace."

Applejack was dumbfounded by what she was seeing and hearing, "Would you boys mind explainin' to me what the hay is goin' on here?"

**Blue Bell Inn:**

The inn was silent, not a soul around. The group sat at a nearby table to begin the explaining. "Who are you," Applejack asked the pale stallion.

He stood on his hind legs and spread his forelegs making his cape grow bigger, "I am Lord Valvatorez, Vampire Tyrant of the Netherverse and lover of eating sardines."

Applejack looked at Laharl in confusion and he simply said, "Your not a Prinny Instructor anymore?"

Valv lowered his forelegs, making his cape smaller and he sat down, "No, I am reprising my role as a tyrant. But I still enjoy a good sardine or two."

"So what brought about the change?"

Valv chuckled, "I told Artina I was going to find and defeat you. She was very scared at the thought of losing me."

Laharl chuckled, "You scared her... hehehe... so now are you drinking blood again."

"Little by little, I can feel my powers returning as we speak."

Applejack didn't know what to think of the conversation she was listening to. Her mind was a blank from the strangest things that was being said in front of her. "And pray tell," Valv said looking at Applejack, "Who is this young mare?" Laharl elbowed her and she snapped back into reality.

"Uhh," she got out first, "M'ah name is Applejack. I run an apple farm in Ponyville."

"Hmm," he said, "interesting... do all of this Ponyville talk like you do?"

She giggled, "Shucks no, everypony has a different way of talkin'."

He raised an eyebrow which made her feel uncomfortable. Suddenly Issac came busting through the front door yelling, "LAHARL, LAHARL, PINKIES BEEN KIDNAPPED!" He saw Valv at the table with Laharl and Applejack and seemed relieved. He sat down and put his head on the table.

Laharl hoof-faced, "Lovely... we could only save Applejack and this place is crawling with vampire ponies. How can it get any worse?"

Valv answered, "A Blood Factory." Laharl groaned very loudly not wanting to hear that.

Applejack asked nervously, "Uhh... Mister Valvatorez sir... wut's a blood factory."

He coughed to clear his throat, "A blood factory my dear is a facility run by vampires to produce mass quantities of blood for the vampire population. Its original goal was to make artificial blood that doesn't require any use of human or animal blood. Unfortunately the scientists bit off more than they could chew. When the population fell downward they had to resort to using what they didn't want to use. When blood was being produced, the only problem was "what to do with the dead bodies?" So the scientists came up with a special rejuvenation serum that restored the body to its original state before it was sucked dry." Applejack was starting to cry from hearing all this information.

Laharl interjected, "It's pure torture. I've done things I'm not proud of but even I couldn't do that." Applejack put her head down, not wanting to show her tear stained face.

She felt Laharl claw on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. It felt cold and sharp, but she knew he was trying to make her feel better. She looked up at the guys who had the look of determination on their faces. Valv stood up, "We will stop the Mauve character and destroy the factory. Plus save all those inside." She nodded in agreement and stood up as well. The other two stood up and everypony walked out the door.

**Bright City Square: Roof Tops:**

All four looked down and saw that everypony from the city was standing outside of a dark yellow church. It had many grey gargoyles on top and colorful stained glass windows with different designs. A statue of a giant alicorn stood in the courtyard of the church. With a pair of hi-tech binoculars, Laharl was looking at the crowd to find anything suspicious.

Issac turned to Valv, "Hey man, how did you know the church was the factory?"

Valv chuckled, "Fresh vampire cronies don't know when to shut up about becoming vampires." Laharl shushed them as he was concentrating on the task at hand. Ponies started to gather closer to the statue as a large black unicorn stallion with red eyes, yellow mane and tail and a white robe came from the church. Laharl used a bit of his powers to hear what he was saying.

"Children," he spoke in a deep booming voice, "I, Father Mauve have almost completed the elixir that will give us all our sacred powers is almost complete. I require one more mare for the task to be done. It is an orange mare with yellow mane and green eyes. She is travelling with three deviants who must be brought to death." The crowd was in an uproar and Applejack felt very unsafe right now. Even with Laharl and the other two, it seems like her end was near. Mauve spoke again, "The ones who find the mare for me will be given the first blessing with me." The crowd roared louder and they scattered away for the hunt.

"Well," Laharl said lowering the binoculars, "time to use the side entrance."

...

**Author's Notes:** Number 9 Redone. I think Valv is a cool vampire and to those who like twilight... don't even bother asking for those kind of vampires in this story. Those are not vampires. Ciao!


	11. CH10 Blood Arcane vs Bloodlust

**Church Dungeon:**

It was dark and damp down in the dungeon. The only source of light was a torch that flickered every so often. Twilight started to open her eyes to try to get a better view of her surroundings, but the barely lit room made it hard. She turned to see her friends in the same cell with her. They looked so tired, like they've been drugged.

She slowly got up and stumbled over to them to attempt to wake them up. But no matter how hard she nudged them or tried to call their names, they wouldn't respond. She tried using magic, but it felt like she had no horn, like the time she and the others went up against Discord for the first time. "Don't bother unless you're one of them," a voice came from the darkness of the cell.

Twilight turned again to see it was Trixie who looked tired like her. "What do you mean," she asks, gasping for air.

Trixie walked over and plopped next to Twilight, "Those cloaked ponies are vampires and they are the only ones who can use magic here."

"How do you know that?" Trixie lowered her head in shame.

**Outside the Church:**

Laharl, Issac, Applejack and Valvatorez all crept around the crowd outside and found their way to the side. They were on constant look out in hopes no one would see them. Luckily there was a big bush nearby and hid inside it until they could come up with a plan. "So wut now," Applejack asked.

"We have to get in through the side so we don't cause too much hassle," Laharl answered.

"Right and just how are we gonna do that now?"

"I'll make a door."

She gave a confused look, "Your gonna punch a hole in the wall and not raise suspicion?"

Valv turned his head to her, "No my dear, he is going to do alchemy."

She gave another confused look, "Wuts that?"

Laharl plucked some of her mane with his claws, "I'll tell you later when we aren't in danger." She rubbed her head after he plucked the hair. He pulled out five empty vials and put the hair in each one. Then he pulled out two bottles, one with a clear liquid and another with a dark, pink color.

He poured the pink liquid in first then the clear liquid then closed each vial with cork and shook them. "And wat's that gonna do for us," she asked.

"That," Issac answered, "is going to make things easier for us." When Laharl was done shaking the vials, he threw each one in different directions and shortly after there were the sounds of growling and roaring.

Applejack was dumbfounded, "Wut did you do boy?" Everyone got out of the bush and walked over to the wall.

Laharl put his claw on the wall, "I distracted all the pony folk in the city so they wouldn't bother us." A small bit of lightning came from the wall and a door appeared from it. It was a simple steel door. Applejack looked amazed at what he did. "Now then," he said in a pleasant voice, "shall we?"

**Inside the Church:**

The inside had a nice light, golden color on the walls. The light outside coming in through the stain glass window provided a beautiful assortment of colors on the white marble floor. Red columns were placed to keep the structure standing and it matched the red carpet on the floor. It really looked like a magnificent church with all the pews and podiums in place.

Applejack has never seen anything more beautiful in her life, aside from Rarity who keeps claiming herself to be beautiful. As they all entered the facility, the door behind them disappeared. "The dungeon is in the basement," Laharl said walking down a twisted looking hallway, "go and get the girls."

"Where are you going," Issac asked.

Laharl turned his head, "To find the machine," he turned his head forward again and continued on.

Applejack gave a sniff and started to turn green, "Wut in the name of Equestria is that horrible smell?" Valv and Issac sniffed and made serious faces.

"That my dear," Valv stated, "is the smell we vampires know all too well."

She gave a horrified look, _'Wut is this Mauve fella up too?'_

**Blood Processing Room:**

The machine was a bigger than Laharl thought. It was a pure gold color with various chambers, tubes, pipes and small machines pumping, cleaning and purifying the large amounts of blood. A large black tube running from the floor to the first storage chamber caught his attention. The sounds it was making sounded like a large heart pumping blood through the body.

He looked at the base of the tube that was on the floor, _'That must be where the source is of the blood comes from. Poor bastards... how long has this been going on?'_ He ran his claw over the machine, _'I may be the Supreme Overlord, but even I have my limits of what I do. You poor souls will be saved and the torment will end. Now... where are you?'_ He started looking for a certain chamber until the presence of others stopped him.

He turned to see some ponies in brown robes. They looked pale with red eyes. One spread his legs and spoke in a calm, monotone voice, "Come my child and we shall take you to where you can get help." Two other robed ponies came forward and tried to grab Laharl. He swiped his claw at them and they were cut in half horizontally.

Five others stepped forward to take him down. He drew back his right foreleg, disappeared and reappeared behind all the robed ponies and the five that were in front of him fell. The pony that first spoke was in shock at what just happened. As he turned to leave, Laharl was right in his face with a very evil grin, "Tell me which chamber is the final one and you won't suffer."

**Church Dungeon:**

All the girls had a look of shock and horror after hearing Trixie's story. Even Pinkie with her usual happy go lucky attitude was scared. Rainbow got angry and tackled Trixie to the ground, "How could you? How could you go and bring innocent ponies here to die like that?"

Trixie was in tears, "I'm sorry. They said they would kill me and all of Ponyville if I didn't do what they said."

Rainbow scoffed, "Likely story you phony. You probably did all that stuff just to save your own hide!" Twilight used her strength to pull Rainbow off Trixie and walked over to her.

She looked down at her with a serious look, "Did you really want to bring all those ponies here?"

Trixie shook her head, "No hohoho, Trixie may exaggerate a little about being great and powerful... but she would never hurt anypony," she cried even harder.

Twilight lifted her up and gave her a comforting hug. Trixie's crying slowed down as Twilight stroked her back, "Shhh, it's okay, I believe you."

She let go and Fluttershy gave her a hug, "If you do the right thing and help us, you'll be forgiven."

Rarity came over and put her hoof on her shoulder, "Don't worry darling, fear has horrible effects on everypony."

She glared at Rainbow indicating her to come over and support them.

Rainbow sighed, walked over and put a hoof on the other shoulder, "Yeah yeah, we'll help you." Trixie smiled but it then faded away when some guards outside the cell were laughing.

The one in black armour spoke in a deep bass voice, "Keep telling yourselves that dears, it won't matter when we catch the apple one."

Rainbow flew right near his face and yelled, "What do you mean tough guy?"

He growled which made her fall on her flank, "When we have the Elements of Harmony, our masters project will be complete and this world will belong to us."

He noticed Pinkie twitching and jumping a little. "Twitchy, twitchy, twitchy," she kept saying still twitching and jumping.

The black armoured pony gave a confused look, "What is that pink one doing?"

She stopped, "You know," she asked, "I haven't heard about the guys since we got here." Issac: **Gum Gum Rifle:** the dungeon door came busting down with a small robed pony going through the wall of the dungeon.

Applejack came through the door opening, "Ah ain't never seen no pony twist and stretch their leg like that."

The big armoured pony smiled wickedly, "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Hundreds of bats swooped in, picked up the armoured ponies and tossed them out of the room. The bats came down and formed a pony and Valv came back to his normal form. The girls were amazed and weirded out at the same time. "Hmmph," Valv grunted, "what pathetic excuse of vassels they are."

A worried Issac poked his head in, "Uhhh, hurry up, the guards are coming."

"Indeed," Valv said as he pulled a rapier out and sliced the cell door open. Applejack rushed in and started to hug the girls.

She saw Trixie and got mad, "Wut are you doin' here?"

She shrunk behind Twilight and she spoke, "It's okay AJ, she's not a bad pony."

Applejack narrowed her eyes, "Ah hope your right sugarcube." The girls and Valv went for the door only to be stopped by the three guards that kept the girls in the cell.

The big one was breathing angrily, "You will not escape from here!"

"That's what you think asshole," Issac shouted as he raised his right foreleg.

Issac: **Gum Gum:** He stretched back his foreleg and twisted it into a long drill, **Rifle:** He retracted his foreleg, slamming it into the big guard, sending him flying into the back wall. The other two guards went flying as well with the force of the impact. The girls were wide-eyed and mouths gaping open after what they just saw.

They all looked at Applejack and she looked back, "Ah know dears, it's still hard to believe it even though you've just seen it." Suddenly guards came out and poured into the hallway. There appeared to be no escape for the group. Valv stepped forward and pulled out his rapier again. **Beauty Blood:** the sword turned into a long red whip and he started waving it around, hitting the guards.

When he stopped and turned the whip back into a sword, all the guards disintegrated into a red mist. The girls said nothing as they were really amazed at that display. "Now," he said, "we must hurry." The girls came back into reality and everyone rushed to the lobby.

**Church Lobby:**

Laharl sat in one of the pews, looking at the time with a red metal pocket watch. He sighed as the time passed on as he waited for the others to get here. He moaned really loudly and yelled, "You guys are late!" The gang came down the hallway and Rarity looked mad.

"And just what have you been doing this whole time," she yelled back and then saw all the bodies on the ground.

He looked in their direction, "Fixing the problem that started all of this." He got up and started to walk towards the door.

Fluttershy noticed he was limping, _'No, please don't be hurt... please.'_ He opened the door and everyone followed him outside.

**Outside the Church:**

Just as they were about to leave the courtyard, a red barrier appeared, preventing them from leaving. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY PLANS," shouted Mauve as he exited the church. The gang turned around to see him angry and turning blood red. His whole body was turning the color and his body was changing into a large beast. He let out a loud roar which made the girls scream and cower in fear. The guys remained unscathed by the roar.

Mauve pointed a claw digit at Laharl, "What did you do to my machine you little monster?"

Laharl narrowed his eyes, "I added my own special ingredient to your batch. In thirty minutes, the blood you wanted to spread over the city will be an anti-venom to your poison. Everypony in the city will return to normal." Mauve roared again even louder.

He started breathing heavily and his eyes darted to the girls. "I'll kill you boys and then use these girls for my plans but first," he thrust his left claw toward Trixie, "I'm going to devour you, you little bitch." His nails grew out towards her. Trixie couldn't move, her whole body didn't respond.

Tears streamed down her face and she closed eyes, _'Help, please help... mommy... daddy...'_ The sound of flesh being pierced made everyone cringe.

Trixie slowly opened her eyes to see Laharl in front of her, stabbed in the shin, twice in the right foreleg, through the right chest piercing his lung and on the left side of the stomach region. All the girls looked in horror at what they just saw, Fluttershy was in tears. Laharl was grunting in pain and was smiling at Mauve.

Mauve looked disturbed by this, "Why are you smiling?" Laharl didn't answer and then Mauves fingers started to burn and pulled them out of him. Laharl dropped to the ground and the girls rushed over to help him. Issac jumped up and pulled his fore legs back. **Gum Gum Bazooka: **He retracted his legs and slammed both his hooves into Mauves head, knocking him to the ground.

Mauve raised up is right fist and slammed it into Issac, crushing him into the ground. The girls looked over and tried to help but Mauve slammed his left claw into the ground, stopping them in their path. He got up, still keeping Issac pinned down and looked at the girls. He inhaled and let out a roar that was followed by waves of red and the girls fainted.

Mauve started laughing and then stopped to see Valv standing in front of him in his normal form. Valv rushed forward and sliced off Mauves arm. It disintegrated and he Issac laying there in his normal form. "What are you creatures," he asked in fear. Laharl stood in front of him smiling wickedly in his regular form.

He held a giant scythe in his left hand. Its long thin, black handle, with a serrated white blade at one end and a long curved crimson energy blade at the other. Mauve had the look of fear as Laharl spoke in a sinister voice, "I... am... the... Supreme... Overlord..." Laharl brung the crimson blade down on Mauve and sliced him vertically.

Mauve screamed as he was disintegrating into a black mist, "YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF MAUVE BLOODLUST!" Then he was gone, disappeared from the face of the world. Valv held up Laharl and helped him towards the girls.

"So," he asked, "what do with them." Laharl thought about this as well and came to a decision.

...

**Authors Notes:** Number 10 redone. This proves my oc's aren't mary sues. They can get hurt, really badly. But they will be back again. Ciao!


	12. CH11 Must cope with change!

**Alchemy House:**

Issac was screaming in agonizing pain as Laharl was applying various medications to him. He kept squirming and it made it harder to apply any medication. Laharl had enough and injected Issac with some morphine to finally calm him down. Valv was sitting across the room, reading the 'Netherverse Weekly'. "So," he asked in a calm voice, "what are you going to tell those pony girls about your human forms?"

Laharl sighed waiting for Issac to calm down, "I will wait until that bridge is crossed. Luckily the folks in Bright City were returned to normal and I informed Celestia of what happened, so that place will be okay."

Valv continued to read the paper, "Was it wise to drop the girls off at the hospital, why not take care of them here?"

"Because I don't need them going into shock after waking up. Hopefully they'll wake up, I feel like I failed if they don't." Issac finally calmed down enough for Laharl to continue applying medicine to him. After almost two hours of helping Issac, Laharl started to repair himself.

Valv looked at him curiously, "Why did help him first when you have holes through your body?"

Laharl answered while focusing on himself, "He was in worse pain than me. His entire ribcage was shattered and applying bone repair medication is difficult because it hurts like hell, but the bone structure will be repaired." He applied medications and wrap around the wounds.

"Well," Valv said setting the paper down and and getting up, "it appears I must take my leave now." He started to walk towards a black door with Japanese symbols on it. "Do give my regards to the girls if they wake up." Laharl gave a thumbs up and Valv entered the door and shut it.

Laharl sighed and leaned back in a recliner, _'Now... time to heal.'_

**Ponyville Hospital:**

The sounds of fighting start to grow louder and louder. Twilight started to toss and turn, as if she was having a nightmare. She moaned and grunted trying to wake up. The images of the guys fighting that giant red creature were too frightening. Seeing Laharl and Issac get hurt and her and the other not being able to do anything became too much. The red monster came closer and closer to her, it opened its mouth and came right at her.

She screamed and opened her eyes to find she was in the hospital. She looked around the room to see the other five in bed still out of it. The room was a little cluttered with balloons, flowers and get-well cards. Her breathing settled down after seeing she was safe. She turned to her nightstand to see two special cards, one from Celestia and one from Luna. "Hey, one of them is awake," yelled a nurse looking into the room.

Two doctors came rushing into the room and started to examine Twilight. The numerous tests started to annoy her but they were necessary. "Twilight," an amber stallion, with a brown mane, blue eyes wearing a doctor's coat and a heart monitor cutie mark approached Twilight, "I'm Doctor Stable, how are you feeling?" She continued to look at her friends and the doctor did the same.

"They are fine... their just in a deep sleep like you were."

She looked worried, "How long have we been here?"

The doctor sighed, "We found all seven of you neatly displayed in front of the hospital with a note that said, "Please help them!"... that was a week and a half ago."

Twilights eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, _'Almost two weeks.' _She quickly regained her composure, "Did anypony see how we were dropped off?"

Stable tapped his chin to think, "Well... some of the patients on the first floor said they saw a tall, strange creature with a long black cape laid you all out and just disappeared after that. Nopony got a very good look to see any face, eye color or anything. The light blue unicorn that was with you all checked herself out two days ago." Her mind was in a whirl with 'who it was' and 'why didn't they stay'. Then the sounds of the other girls waking up brought her back to reality.

"Doctor," said a white mare with a light pink mane, blue eyes, a red cross cutie mark with tiny pink hearts in the corners of it and donning a nurses hat, "we need to help the others sir."

He turned to her, "Yes Nurse Redheart," he turned back to Twilight, "sorry but I must help." He walked away to assist with the others.

One question did come to Twilights mind, _'What happened to Laharl, Issac and Trixie?'_

**Outside the Alchemy House:**

Rainbow kept knocking on the front door but nobody answered. She got annoyed and knocked even harder. "Rainbow darling, that isn't working," Rarity said trying to pull her away.

Rainbow struggled, "They have to be home, where else would they go?"

Pinkie jumped up and down excitedly, "Ooooh, maybe they're setting up a surprise party for us."

Applejack placed a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder to calm her down, "Ah highly doubt that sugarcube." This didn't stop her from jumping up and down though.

Rainbow yelled, "I'M GONNA BUST DOWN THIS DOOR NOW," she got out of Rarities grip and charged at the door, kicking it with her hind legs. She fell down, rubbing her legs and whined, "Owww, wow wow, it's like kicking a steel wall even though it's a wooden door."

The girls except for Fluttershy giggled which made Rainbow madder.

"Umm," Fluttershy said meekly, "maybe we can try the knob?"

Twilight sighed and walked up to the door and turned the knob, "I highly doubt it will... ," the door opened, "work... "

**Inside the Alchemy House:**

The girls were in awe at what they were seeing. The main room had two white recliners and a black leather couch with a fireplace that had no wood. Many doors voked their curiosity about what lay behind them. A soft, dark blue carpet made them feel a little at ease. Rarity walked up to the couch to examine it, "Oh my... such fine detail and material."

She touched it and opened doors slammed shut on their own, all doors locked and the windows made a bubbling sound. Fluttershy let out an 'eep' and hid behind Twilight. "W... w... w... w... what... ha... ha... happened," she asked.

"Hmmm," Twilight said as she examined the room, "it must be some security system set up to prevent crooks from escaping."

"Ah should say so, the front door knob is gone," Applejack responded in a worried tone.

All the girls turned to see it was true, they were all trapped. "Hey, that door isn't shut," Pinkie said pointing a hoof at a black door still opened.

Twilight headed towards the door, "Well, might as well see what's in there." The other girls followed, Rainbow had to drag Fluttershy along. Twilight looked and saw nothing but pitch black.

She stepped into the room and floating candles started to light up and then a chandelier lit up giving the whole room light. All the girls looked in amazement at the room that had shelves of books lined up on all sides. Their attention quickly turned to the coffin in the middle the room with weird looking limbs sticking out the sides. They quietly walked over and saw a strange creature with white hair inside. "Oh... my... ," was all Rarity got out.

Applejack looked sad, "Poor feller, Ah hope he went off to a better place."

Fluttershy cried a little. Pinkie cried with her. Rainbow looked away not wanting to get sick. Twilight went forward to examine the body and found a marking on what appeared to be the left arm to him. It was a skull with wings and two sheathed swords in the back with a banner that said "U.G.A.R.". She poked at the marking and the arm swatted at her.

"Quit poking me dammit," came a voice from the coffin. The girls looked in horror and ran out of the room screaming bloody murder. They all try desperately to open the front door but didn't succeed. "Stop yelling girls," came the voice again. They all turned around to see the creature standing up, leaning on the door covered in bandages and wearing blue jean shorts. It had piercing red eyes that made them feel fear.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT US MISTER ZOMBIE," Pinkie yelled from the back.

Applejack got into attack position, "Who are you?"

The creature stumbled forward, "It's me... Laharl."

Rainbow flew forward and pointed a hoof in his face, "You... are not Laharl, we know what he looks like."

He chomped at her hoof which she quickly drew back before he bit her, "I am Laharl."

Rarity came before him and scoffed, "Ha... you can't fool us, he is a pony."

He looked down at her, "I threw a pink and yellow luggage on the train and gave spike a diamond and ruby." She looked surprised at what he said. Then he looked at Rainbow, "And I threw a book at you on the train because you called me an "Egghead" and started laughing at me."

She lowered herself down on the floor and stared at him. The other girls stared as well. They were shocked to see him like this. Applejack stepped forward, "Hold on pardner, why do you look like that?"

He sighed pressing the top of his nose with his fingers, "We established Issac and I aren't really ponies before and this," he waved the other arm at himself, "is what I really look like."

He walked over and laid on the couch, covering his eyes with his right bandaged arm. After a bit, he moved his arm to see the girls surrounding him. They starred in awe at how he looked. "Yes," he asked in a calm tone.

Twilight looked angry, "When were you going to show us this form of yours."

He grunted as he sat up, which made the girls move, "When I got more of your trust."

"Uh huh," was the only response she gave.

"So," he said standing up, "how about a small tour?"

Applejack gave a confused look, "How can you be so calm about this?"

He looked annoyed, "I already answered that." He walked to a set of double doors that looked like restaurant kitchen doors, "You all coming or not." They said nothing and just followed him. He looked up at the ceiling, "Deactivate security code 342100AF6," and all the doors unlocked, the windows made that same bubbling noise and the front door knob returned.

**Alchemy House: Kitchen:**

He opened the doors to reveal a massive island kitchen filled with all sorts of kitchen assortments. The girls tried to keep from raiding anything in the room. Laharl waved a hand to his left, "Over here are the fridges," there were five of them, "each holding different foods. Vegetables, fruits, dairy, soda and leftovers."

Pinkie dashed over to the four different ovens, "Ooooooo, I bet you can make a lot of cupcakes with these and cakes and cookies and donuts and muffins and," she trailed off and kept saying various baked goods.

Applejack took notice at the number of doors on the right, "Wut's that over thar?"

Laharl smiled and walked over to said destination, "Storages."

He walked to a steel door and opened it to reveal a very cold room filled with frozen assortments, "My walk-in freezer that has everything I need including ice cream."

Pinkie suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Did somepony say ICE CREAM!"

The girls giggled at her reaction and Laharl closed the door, "Not now." Pinkie pouted and turned her head away in mock anger.

They walked past a red steel door, "This is our meat locker." The girls gasped and backed away quickly. He looked at them with a puzzled look, "What's your problem?"

Twilight pointed a hoof at him, "Your an omnivore aren't you?" He just nodded.

Fluttershy shook her body, "Y... y... you... your not go... going to eat me are y... y... y... you?" He sighed, "No I am not... although I always what rainbow tastes like," he gave a mischievous grin.

Rainbow went wide eyed and bolted to the door only to find it wouldn't open. She turned around and started to hyperventilate, "Oh no you don't, you're not eating me." He started snickering. Rarity narrowed her eyes, "Sooo... your not going to eat us?"

He laughed a little, "No... it's just you have to have a bit of dark humor in order to stay around here."

The girls sighed in relief and walked back towards him, Rainbow tiptoed instead. They came across a brown wooden door with the words "Winer" on it. The girls gave a confused look and Laharl answered, "My wine cellar, filled with homemade goodness."

"You make your own wine," Fluttershy asked.

"Yes I do," he answered.

Rarity looked puzzled, "Doesn't it take many years for the wine to ferment and get it's flavor?"

He nodded and Rainbow looked at him seriously, "How old are you?"

He started to mutter math stuff and used his fingers to help, "Well by the age system of your world... I'm a little over five hundred thirty-six years old." The girls mouths were wide open in disbelief.

Twilight shook her head, "You can't be, you don't look it. How can you be that old?"

He shrugged, "My race ages very slowly." He opened a glass door that had various breads and baked goods and Pinkie zoomed in, devouring the cupcakes. They all stared blankly at her and Laharl said in a mock tone, "Yes, please help yourself, I don't mind." This made her devour even faster. He let out an annoyed sighed, "And that is the tour of the kitchen," he walked out of the kitchen a little mad. Applejack grabbed Pinkie and dragged her out into the living room and the other girls followed.

**Alchemy House: Issac's Room:**

When the girls got out of the kitchen, they saw Laharl and he gestured to them to come over to an open door. They looked in and saw a sandy beach with a same mass of sea water in the corner and an imitation sun in the sky. The sight made the girls squeal and play in the sand a little. Pinkie bounced over to Issac who was sleeping in a net hammock but was picked up by Laharl. "Aww," she whined, "I wanted to see him," she made a big teary eyed face.

He carried her out of the room and the girls followed, "He needs to rest and not to be jumped."

She was sad, _'I just wanted to give him a kiss to help him feel better.'_

**Alchemy House: Fun Room:**

Laharl led them down a set of stairs to a room filled with three big TV's, various game consoles and walls filled with video games, movies, series and anime. The girls ran off wanting to see all the neat technology he had. He put Pinkie down and she looked at him, "I'm sorry I ate your cupcakes."

He smiled, "It's okay... just ask next time," he started scratching the back of her ears which at first felt strange than she had a big smile on her face.

_'Mmmmm, that feels nice'_, she thought as she closed her eyes and he kept scratching. The girls saw what was going on and came over. Pinkie laid down and started to purr a little. He stopped and she got up with a pleased look on her face, "Wow, I like that."

Applejack came to him, "Let me try that." He took off her hat and started to scratch behind her ears. She had a pleasant look on her face and started thumping her hind leg, "Hoooo boy, that feels mighty pleasant now." He stopped and started on Rainbow. She laid on her back and flailed around like a kitten as he scratched. She was giggling until he stopped and she stopped and blushed as the other girls stared at her. Twilight walked over and wanted to try it.

When he started, her body felt like butter and just melted away. _'I must tell the Princess about this in a letter tonight'_, she thought as Laharl kept at it. Rarity was reluctant at first to have her ears scratched but gave in. It felt like all her troubles went away as he scratched. She didn't even care if she got dirty from the floor.

Fluttershy place her forelegs over his leg and looked up at him with her eyes, "Please be gentle." He smiled and proceeded to scratch behind her ears. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, _'I'm in heaven... I don't want this to end.' _She felt his hand slip off her head and Laharl fell on the floor. The worried girls rushed over to try to help.

"What's wrong darling," Rarity asked.

He looked around at them, "I took some medication earlier and now it's kicking in and I will be out like a light very soon." Fluttershy walked up the stairs and the girls just watched over him to keep him safe. She came back down with a pillow and the blanket she made him. The girls went upstairs as she was setting him up for sleep. "You are a such a peach," he said with a smile. She blushed a little as she finished, walked over, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back upstairs. The smile on his face grew and didn't go away, even as he was sleeping.

**Fluttershy's Cottage:**

She couldn't make the blush go away, _'I couldn't believe I kissed him... what was I thinking?' _She laid her head down and started to sleep, _'I hope he won't be mad.'_

...

**Author's Note: **Number 11 redone. I still dedicate this chapter and the next one to my Mom. Some words have been replaced to make it sound a little better. Ciao!


	13. CH12 Healing New and Old Wounds

**Canterlot Castle:**

Princess Celestia has just read Twilights friendship report and found it interesting. Luna came over to wish her sister goodnight but was concerned with the look on her face, "Dear sister, what's wrong? Why do you look like you're displeased?"

Celestia shook her head and smiled at Luna, "It seems the girls saw what the boys really look like. In their natural form."

Luna's eyes went big, "You mean to tell me those boys aren't really ponies," Celestia shook her head again and Luna lowered her head, "I thought they were just super powered ponies from another country who called themselves overlords."

Celestia put a comforting wing around her sister to lay her down, "No sister, these boys are the real deal. Mauve was not of this world and we could do very little against something like him."

Luna put on a proud face, "We are the princess of the night and is strong enough to take down anything."

Her sister chuckled again, "I know you are, but we lack the knowledge on how to defeat such enemies and certain powers as well. Besides... wouldn't it be interesting for you to see what they look like," she asked with a smile.

Luna tapped her chin with her hoof to ponder this, "I guess it would be, suppose we pay a royal visit tomorrow," Celestia nodded. Luna got up and yawned, "Well, time for bed. Goodnight sister," and trotted off to bed.

Celestia said her goodnight and looked at the letter again, _'I am most curious about the scratching behind the ears... sounds interesting.' _

**Alchemy House:**

It was the next morning and Laharl sat at the island in the kitchen reading the newspaper, still wearing the same shorts from yesterday. He yawned and drank some coffee to help wake him up. The sounds of doors opening got his attention and he smiled to see Issac up. He had his special glasses on with long black shorts and a white, button up short sleeved shirt which was open to reveal his chest. "I'm up and I'm starving," he announced.

Laharl pointed at the leftover's fridge, "Just try not to make a mess again." Issac smiled and went over to chow down. There was a knock at the front door and Laharl went up to get it.

He opened to reveal the six girls smiling at him, "Mornin' sugarcube, how y'all doin'," Applejack asked.

He rubbed his face and groaned, "Got a late start and I'm still out of it."

Pinkie bounced inside and said with a smile, "Well time to say bye-bye to those sleepy monsters cause we're here to brighten your day."

He smiled and rubbed his eyes, "How lovely." The sounds of someone eating in the kitchen caught the girls' attention.

"Who is making those ghastly chewing noises," Rarity asked covering her ears.

"Issac, he's up and wanted food," he answered looking a little disgusted.

Pinkie jumped with joy, "Yay Izzy's up," she zoomed into the kitchen leaving behind a small fire trail which quickly disappeared.

He gave the girls a confused, "Izzy?"

Twilight giggled, "Oh she came up with it on the way here." Laharl sighed and led the other girls into the kitchen. They were surprised to see the fridge was empty and Issac not big.

He was smiling, "Hey Laharl, how about a party later?"

Pinkie lunged and grabbed Laharl by the legs, making a sad face with her big blue eyes staring at him, whimpering, making her lower lip quiver. He looked at her and sighed in defeat, "I can easily say no to a face like that but in this case, I will not. Let's have a party." Pinkie and Issac cheered and got busy in the kitchen with what they needed for the party. Laharl sighed again, "It's like watching kids opening gifts on Christmas."

Rarity giggled, "Speaking of children, we brought over some guests with us." He was about to ask who when he was tackled by the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Wow, so that's wut you look like Mister Laharl," Apple Bloom said excitedly while jumping on him.

"He looks sooooo cool," Sweetie Belle said doing the same thing.

"Yeah, but not as cool as Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said doing the same thing as the other two.

Rainbow smiled a little at that. The fillies got off and Laharl got up, brushing himself off, "Ah, more fun for the this evening." The girls smiled and looked around the kitchen and was amazed at everything. Laharl looked and saw that Twilight and Fluttershy left the room, "Uhh, where did Twilight and Fluttershy go," he asked.

Rainbow pointed a hoof at the door, "She said something about going to see your library, ha, what an egghead." He left the kitchen and into the hallway to find the library door open.

**Alchemy House: Library:**

Twilight and Fluttershy were standing on a metal platform looking into the darkness, wondering where the books are. Laharl entered with Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and the fillies who also wondered where the book were. "Some library," Rainbow said and started laughing. Laharl turned on the lights and her laughter died down when rows upon rows of case of books were revealed in the light. The amount of space looked like the size of Ponyville.

Twilights eyes grew big as she levitated up and floated towards the books but was stopped when Laharl pushed her onto the platform. She looked up at him with those big eyes, asking for permission. "No," he bluntly said.

Her eyes returned to normal, "Why not?"

He pointed at the ground floor to reveal several machines with brooms and rags, cleaning, "It's cleaning day and they don't like it when they're disturbed."

Rainbow flew upwards, "Yeah, but I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria, no slow poke machine is going to get me," and she dashed towards bookcases. The girls stood up to look over the railing to see her while Laharl rested his arm on the railing and looked at his nails on the other hand. Shortly after there was a loud smack and Rainbow was flying towards them, screaming and Laharl lifted his free hand and grabbed her by the tail, preventing her from hitting the wall.

He sat her down and she was shivering, "It came out of nowhere, I was about to get a book when all of a sudden... " The girls but Twilight went over to comfort her.

She looked up at him, "How long before they're done?"

He thought for a moment, "If they are in this section... ... then two more days."

She looked shocked, "How... your library can't be that big... can it?"

He pointed to a machine with a speaker and a spin dial, "That helps me get the section I want, there is a lot more than what you see here."

She started drooling, "Can I come back when they're done?"

He smiled, "Only if you behave yourself."

The conversation was interrupted by Apple Bloom shouting, "Mister Laharl, wut are those black cases for," she pointed at one on the ground floor.

He looked to where she was pointing, "Oh that's one of the cases I put dangerous stuff in. Rare dark book, weapons, artifacts, grimoires... "

He was cut off by Twilight being really close to his face, "YOU HAVE GRIMOIRES... WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?"

He shrugged, "Here and there." She tried to dive into the lower level, but Laharl grabbed her by the tail and carried her out of the library.

Everyone else followed him out and he placed Twilight on the ground and she rushed back into the library, only to slam into the door. She pawed at the door wanting back in, but couldn't. The fillies went into another room and everyone chased after them.

**Alchemy House: Atelier:**

The girls stood in awe at the large dark room filled with various vials, jars, plants and other things. Their attention then came to the big black cauldron in the middle of the room. They started to walk towards it but was halted when Laharl scooped them up in his arms. Sweetie looked up at him, "What's this room for?"

He smiled, "This is my atelier, where I perform alchemy." Twilight looked around and was amazed at what he had.

Rarity was reluctant, "Why is this room so messy?"

He put the girls down and sighed, "It helps me and I like it messy in here. It's one of the very few rooms that I leave messy." She scrunched her face and backed away from the room.

Fluttershy gasped at the some of the jars that had little dried up animals in them. She looked at him with sad eyes, "Why are these like this?"

He shook his head, "Alchemy has a sick sense of humor and that's it. Some ingredients are things you really don't want to use."

She walked over and looked him in the eyes, "You don't make them like that... do you?"

He shook his head again, "No... I get them from... other sources." He walked out of the room, "Let's get out of here. Not much else to see."

**Alchemy House:**

Laharl sat down on a chair in the living room and rubbed his eyes, _'Why am I so tired... God this sucks.' _

Twilight walked up and coughed to get his attention, "Um Laharl, what is that ink marking on your left arm?"

He moved his hand and looked at the tattoo on said arm, "Oh, I got that when I was in the Army Rangers."

"So you're a military man," said Applejack as she and the others came over to see it.

"Yes, I was a medical officer and Issac was ground assault."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "How come he was in combat and you fixed... others up?"

He sighed, "It's what I wanted to do."

"Did you see combat?"

He chuckled, "Oh yes I did. A good part of it was helping others, but I got to shoot a gun... excuse me." He walked off to his room and came out with a long sleeved, open white shirt. Then a knock came at one of the doors. "It's open," he shouted.

The door opened and out came Valvatorez and a tall skinny man with bronze skin, long white spiky hair and same styled tail, a red open jacket, black leather pants and boots. Laharl smiled, "Hey Valv, hey Fenrich."

Valv spoke in his normal tone, "Ah Laharl, I came to see how your healing process was and yes, I brought Fenrich with me."

Fenrich put his hand to his chest, "Lord Val told me what happened and I just had to see the results of the battle."

The girls came over to see the strange men and Applejack smiled, "Well howdy again Valv, how y'all doin?"

He smiled, "Quite well knowing a friend is doing better."

The fillies stared up at them and Valv and he spoke in a loud, authoritative voice, "Do not fear children, I, Valvatorez am not a bad vampire," he waved a hand over to Fenrich, "and this is my steward Frenrich, a werewolf."

Fenrich bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you all." The fillies ran and hid behind Laharl as well as Fluttershy.

He sighed and pinched the ridge of his nose, "Must you talk like that when you meet new people and creatures?"

Valv just smiled, "I am just letting them know who I really am."

Apple Bloom poked her head out, "Y... y... your not gonna drink our blood are you Mister Vampire sir?"

He chuckled, "Of course not, I don't drink the blood of friends and friends of Laharl are friends of mine."

They slowly came out from behind Laharl but Fluttershy stayed behind, still shaking. Rarity came over and examined Valv and Fenrich's unique outfits. "Such... strange outfits you both have."

Fen looked at her funny, "This is what demons wear in the Netherverse."

"I suppose other introductions are in order," Laharl said pointing at the girl, "Valv, you remember Applejack."

He nodded and Laharl continued on, "The white one looking at your clothes is Rarity, the cyan pegasus is Rainbow Dash, the purple unicorn is Twilight Sparkle," he moved to reveal Fluttershy, "and this is Fluttershy." She squeaked and hid behind Laharl again.

Valv looked down at the fillies again. Apple Bloom spoke, "I'm Apple Bloom," she pointed at her friends, "this is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and we're," they stood in formation and said in unison, "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADER!"

Valv and Fen gave them confused looks, "Cutie Mark Crusaders," Fen asked.

Scoot jumped up and down, "Yeah, we're on a mission to get our cutie marks and find ourselves in this world."

Valv closed his eyes and smiled, "Find yourselves eh... might I suggest," he spread is arms, expanding his cape and yelled, "SARDINES!"

Laharls eye twitched, "Really... sardines... are you out of your mind." Everybody was taken back by what Valv suggested.

He relaxed his body before he spoke, "Sardines are a nutritious and helps the body grow. It also cleanses the blood and helps you burn fat... "

Laharl looked up, _'Please... let something come to stop him'_, a knock came from the front door which made him happy.

He rushed to the door and opened it to reveal Princess Celestia and Luna. He welcomed them in and they saw Valv and Fen and were surprised. Issac and Pinkie came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was and she got excited to see not only the Princess, but new people in the house. Laharl smiled a little, _'Looks like today is going to be ever eventful.' _

**Outside:**

It was the evening when the party started. Some tables and seats were set up with various party platters and drinks. Everybody was dancing, even Fen who normally doesn't. Pinkie came up next to him, "So Mister Wolf, are you enjoying the party."

He smiled a little, "Normally I find parties to be unnecessary, but this is marvellous."

She smiled and walked to Valv, carrying a tray of cupcakes. "Mister Valvatorez try a cupcake," she asked presenting the tray. He gently pushed it away, "No thank you Miss Pie, sugar is not really good for vampires." Her face grew sad but then was happy again as she put the tray behind her and pulled out another one with sardines on it. He started to drool, "The smell, the color and the texture," he grabbed the tray and ran off giggling like a madman.

Fen saw this and let out a frustrated sigh, "Lord Valvatorez, have some self control," and went after him. Pinkie and Rainbow saw this and made curious faces and then looked at each other. "Dashie," Pinkie said.

"Yeah Pinkie," Rainbow responded.

"Laharl and Issac sure have some very, very weird friends."

Rainbow nodded, "Oh yeah."

Fluttershy saw Laharl sitting on a bench seat and walked over to him. She put her forelegs over his right leg and looked up at him who looked tired, "Um, Laharl... are you enjoying the party?"

He looked at her with a disgruntled look, "Every time... Valv goes with me anywhere, we go see him or what not... he always behaves like a weirdo when sardines come into the conversation."

She just giggled, "Yes, he is a funny friend."

He finally smiled, "Yeah, he will do everything he can to help a friend." She smiled and when he saw it, it made him feel warm inside but the feeling left when he saw Celestia go into the house with a very angry look on her face. He gently lifted Futtershy's legs and put them on the ground, "Be right back," he said and followed Celestia. Fluttershy grew concerned about the situation.

**Alchemy House: Atelier:**

Celestia looked around the room and felt disgusted at everything that caught her eyes. Then her eyes were set on the cauldron, the root of the "Evil". She glared at the cauldron, _'You are the reason he is gone... the reason he changed... Now'_, her horn started to glow, "BEGONE FROM MY WORLD!" She was about to unleash her magic but stopped when she turned and saw Laharl petting her and stroking her mane.

She shook him off, turned and glared at him, "How... how could study such... such... such," she waved a hoof around the room, "an evil art?" He walked past her and put a hand on the cauldron. "Answer me," she demanded.

He looked at her with a sincere look, "What happened to him?"

She looked surprised by his response, "How did you know?"

He smiled a little, "Lucky guess."

She knew he was lying but didn't bother with it and sat down with a sad look on her face, "His name was Dimitri. He was an alicorn like me and Luna but his magic was... unique." Laharl raised an eyebrow and Celestia continued on, "All he could do was tricks and illusion, he couldn't do real magic like me. Other ponies made fun of him, but he brushed it off, it never bothered him. He did have a talent for... ," she was hesitant to say the word.

"Alchemy," Laharl finished for her.

She nodded, "Yes and it was amazing at first." She chuckled, "He turned a huge boulder into a piece of gold, smashed it into small pieces and gave the pieces to poor ponies who had no money and couldn't afford to live in poverty. Then a darkness came into our world and he wanted to help us. He put together a creature from various parts of other animal, a guardian as he wanted to call it. It also had a red heart gem inside of it which he said would give it life and power enough to help. When it was completed, Dimitri wanted it to stop the dark entity, but the guardian didn't respond to any commands, as if it didn't wake up. Dimitri was devastated but knew what he had to do."

Her face grew sadder with her continuing on, "He sacrificed his life and magic, which made the creature come to life and with its power, banished the dark entity from our world... but now he looked like a misshaped creature from a nightmare. But I still had... feelings for him. When Luna was older, could fly and do magic, she came along with me and him on adventures. One day we stumbled upon an underground cave and found eight large, colorless gems with a magic in themselves. Luna got excited and went up to the gems and a rainbow light beamed down on her and she started screaming. I went over to get her but I was caught in the light."

She made a pained look, "It was like something was sucking up who I was... like my kindness and generosity was being stripped from me. Then Dimitri stepped forward, took the gems from the wall and held them close to himself. He yelled in pain as the light grew brighter and then there was a big blast of rainbow light. When the light disappeared, the gems floated over to me and Luna and Dimitri stood before us... with an evil look in his eyes. He let out a horrible laugh and went up into the surface to find him touching ponies on the head and they changed into spiteful ponies with hatred in them. Luna and I felt the power of the gems and we unleashed their power, turning Dimitri into stone and the ponies that were turned, went back to normal."

Then Celestia broke down and started crying. Laharl walked over and started to stroke her mane again which made cry a little more. She finally settled down and Laharl pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. "Fuck," he said, "Dimitri sounds like a noble guy, but made choices he couldn't help."

She looked at him with wet eyes, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "The red heart gem was a ruby prism. If it was a philosopher's stone, then he wouldn't have needed to sacrifice himself. But if he had a philosopher's stone, then he would've known how to make it and he wouldn't do that. The ruby prism he made didn't come out right and he knew what he needed to do to kick start it."

He looked over and she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Can you put him back the way he was?" Seeing her like this made him hurt inside but the answer he knew, she wouldn't like it.

He shook his head, "No... by now it's too late to physically help him, but maybe you can fix him mentally and emotionally."

"How," she asked hoping to get a better answer.

He let out a big sigh, "When I was younger, I was nothing but evil. What Dimitri did, didn't compare to what I did and I'm not proud of them."

'_What happened to you child'_, she asked in her mind.

He continued, "Then one day... a... friend did something for me that no one has ever done and it helped see things differently. It was my kick in the ass to change and you have to find Dimitri's." Celestia leaned over and placed a foreleg around Laharl, giving him a hug. He just patted her on the back, "There, there, it will be fine."

**Outside:**

He helped her up and walked her out of the house, only to be greeted by everybody there. Twilight approached, "Your highness, is everything alright?"

Celestia just smiled, "Yes my little ponies... Laharl was just comforting me, that's all."

Fen coughed and elbowed Valv and Valv said, "Well I'm afraid Fenrich and I have be getting back to the Netherverse. It was an exciting day and we must do it again."

"Indeed," Fen responded and they both went into the house.

The girls looked at each other and nodded in unison. "Well," Applejack said, "Ah think it's time me and Apple Bloom here mossied on home now. Y'all have a nice evening." Everybody said their goodbyes and went home except for Celestia and Luna.

Celestia put on a serious face, "I know you both are still recovering but I need one of you for a mission."

Both guys sighed and nodded. "Good, a large group of bats have been discovered at the Sacred Bell Shrine and every night, they carry away large crates of what we believe is echo stone."

Laharl raised an eyebrow, "Echo stone?"

"Special magic stones that are said to record sounds, voices and music," Luna answered.

Celestia nodded, "Yes and we need one of you to find out what they plan to do with it. You will be undercover as a bodyguard for the Canterlot Symphony and their guests."

Both guys looked at each other, "Rock, paper, scissors," Issac asked. Laharl nodded and they proceeded to play. Laharl drew scissors and Issac drew paper.

Laharl smiled and pushed Issac toward the princesses, "And here is your man for the mission."

Luna nodded, "Brave Issac, we admire your courage."

"Oh," Laharl said, "you have to tell the town about our real selves before he leaves out."

Celestia smiled, "We will tomorrow. Now get some sleep young Issac."

Both princesses flew off into the evening and Issac walked up to Laharl, "What did you and Celestia talk about?"

Laharl stood blankly, "Oh, this and that."

**Canterlot Castle:**

Celestia laid in her bed, still sad about the story she told Laharl. She used her magic and pulled an old photo from behind a small painting in her room. It was a photo of a young alicorn stallion with a dark brown coat, black mane and green eyes with party favor pictures on his flank. She cried a little, _'Dimitri... please come back to me.' _

**Ponyville:**

Trixie was hiding in a lush forest to hide from her attackers. It looked to be a small group of griffins who have been stalking her ever since she left the hospital. They looked familiar from her travels when she was caught up in the affairs of Mauve and his cult. She laid down and closed her eyes tight, _'Trixie is sorry, she will fix this... '_

...

**Author's Notes:** Number 12 redone. Normally this would be a two parter but I turned it into a one piece. Ciao!


	14. CH13 How do I look now?

**Ponyville:**

The next day was a huge shocker for all the citizens. Celestia made an appearance to make an announcement. "Citizens of Ponyville, you all know of the two strange beings known as Laharl and Issac?" The were murmurs among the crowd, all were about the two guys. "Well," she continued on, "Due to a magical incident, their bodies have changed and I sorry to say I don't know when they will return to their pony forms."

The murmurs turned to worried concerns, 'Wow, that's strange.'

'I wonder what they look like.'

'I hope their still friendly to us.' Celestia held out her left hoof, "And here they are, Laharl and Issac!" Both guys came out in the outfits they came in this world with. They had big smiles on their faces in hopes of not freaking out the ponies, but the town started to back away slowly.

The boy's smiles slowly disappeared and Laharl muttered, "Oh god this is going well."

Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders came on stage and Scootaloo yelled, "HEY, these guys saved us one time." The town folk stopped to listen.

Sweetie Belle spoke up, "Yeah, we were caught in a small town full of monsters that were gonna eat us."

Apple Bloom spoke up, "These fellas who didn't even know us, risked their lives for us."

Twilight and the others came on stage and spoke up as well, "You all remembered that creature that Trixie unleashed," the folks started to murmur about that incident, "Laharl took care of it."

Rainbow interrupted , "And those punk dragons that swooped into town," more murmurs came from the crowd, "they sent them home crying to their mama's."

Luna came forward, "There was an incident in Bright City where horrible vampires were planning on taking over Ponyville and these two young lads vanquished the head vampire and stopped the assault."

The crowd started cheering and started stomping their hooves on the ground. Laharl put his head down to the girl's level and asked with a smile, "Have I ever told you girls how much I love you?" They all shook their heads. "Well I really love you all right now."

"Me too," Issac said with a smile of his own. The cheering subsided when Celestia started flapping her wings.

"Alright my little ponies," she said getting everyponies attention, "I'm sure the lot of you have questions for these fine young men, but my sister and I must depart with them and discuss business matters at hand." With that, Celestia and Luna disappeared into a ball of light, everypony was amazed by this, they didn't notice that Laharl and Issac was gone as well.

**Sweet Apple Acres:**

It was night time at the Apple family farm. Applejack finished tucking her sister in and was about to go to bed herself when Apple Bloom asked a question, "Hey sis... um... what do y'all think of Mister Laharl?"

She turned to her with a confused look on her face, "What do ya mean?"

Apple Bloom rubbed her hooves together, "Ah mean, you and the other girls hang with him all the time, is he a good guy or a bad guy like other ponies say?"

Applejack sighed and walked over to her sisters bed and placed her forelegs up on it, "Well sugarcube... he is arrogant, stubborn, says bad words and has a very cocky attitude." Apple Bloom didn't like what she was hearing. "But," Applejack continued on, "he can be sweet at times, very helpful, saved yours and m'ah bacon from bad folk and is very smart." Apple Bloom smiled again. "One thing that does bother me, are those freaky powers of his."

Applejack remembered how he twisted that dragon's arms with his black claw things, how he grew that giant claw and grabbed the bat creature the same night and that red object in his hands in Bright City. She shook her head trying to get back to reality and looked at her sister again, "Anyhoo, why did you want to know about him?"

Apple Bloom turned red a little and started fidgeting with her hooves, "N... no reason."

She thought for a moment and smiled a little, "Apple Bloom..do y'all have a little crush on him?"

Apple Bloom started whimpering a little, "Your not mad... are ya?"

Applejack smiled a little more, "Naw sugarcube, it's understandable. Ah will admit he has a sort of... handsomeness to him and all but theres noth'in wrong with a little crush."

Apple Bloom started shaking a little, "Ah just don't want to seem like a freak to others... Ah mean Ah ain't got no cutie mark and Ah like some big guy from another world."

Applejack started stroking Apple Blooms mane, "Now now, don't be talkin' like that now. Ah bet your not the only gal who thinks he's handsome and has a little crush on him. Ah know a gal who really likes him."

Apple Bloom sat up, "Who, who, who?"

Applejack kissed Apple Blooms forehead and started out the door, "That's a secret sugarcube and it's time for little fillies to be in bed."

"Fine," she grunted and laid down to sleep.

Applejack closed the door and headed to her room, _'Poor Laharl, that feller is gonna have a hard time now.'_

**Cantorlot Castle:**

A giant fancy carriage just left with Issac and the Cantorlot Symphony. Laharl just stood there watching as they departed and Luna looking at him with a worried look. "Are you not worried about him being out there on his own," she asked him.

He smiled, "No, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself and anyone else."

She was taken back by this answer, "But what if he gets hurt, gets lost on the way or even worse."

He turned to her with a plain look on his face, "If I started to worry, I would go after him and do the job for him. Then he will think I don't trust him or have any confidence in his abilities. The best thing I can do for him now is just relax and let him do his job," he sighed and looked away, "besides, if he wants my help, he can call and ask for it."

She shook her head and sighed herself, "You two are strange creatures to us."

He chuckled a little and patted her head, "And you are strange to us as well."

He started to walk away, "Where are you going," Luna called out.

Laharl waved his hand as he continued to walk off into the distance, "I'm going home, it's late and I'm tired." Luna looked sad at how he just acted. Suddenly a white wing wrapped itself around her and she looked to see her sister smiling at her.

"Celestia, why does he act like that," Luna asked.

Celestia turned to see Laharl walking away, "He does care but doesn't show it. It is a male way of acting and we can't change that."

Luna looked sincere, "Do you worry about me dear sister?"

Celestia rubbed her head against Luna's, "Of course I do and I show it. But Laharl think by showing that he worries, it will make him look weak. He needs to stay stay strong or he will lose focus in his tasks." Luna still didn't get it but she understood him a little more.

**Next day, Ponyville Square:**

The girls and Spike were sitting down to lunch during the afternoon. The restaurant they were at wasn't that busy, so getting a table and food wasn't a problem. Spike was staring at Rarity while she was busy talking to the others. Pinkie looked really sad today and her mane and tail was straightened out and not poofy as it usually is. Twilight noticed this, "Pinkie Pie, what's wrong, why do you look so sad?" Everybody stopped to find out.

She looked up with a sad face, "I had a pinkie sense last night..and it wasn't a good one."

The girls looked worried and Rarity asked, "Whatever do you mean darling by 'wasn't a good one'?"

Pinkie looked around at them, "Like... somepony or someone is going away for a while."

Fluttershy looked worried, "You mean like Laharl or Issac?" She didn't say anything and looked down again.

Rarity went over and put a comforting foreleg around Pinkie, "Don't worry yourself dear, they are strong boys who can take care of themselves."

She still looked sad, "Okay."

Rarity smiled, "How about you come with me and Fluttershy next time we go to the spa and have a girls day together."

Pinkie smiled, "Can I have the deluxe treatment?"

She giggled, "Of course darling, anything you want." Fluttershy smiled as well, "Yeah, the more, the merrier." Pinkie was so happy, her color and mane turned back to the way it was.

Rarity looked off and saw two mares walking by. One was a light blue with a pink mane and tail and the other mare looked the same but the colors were reversed. They both had white headbands on and their cutie marks looked the same, but different colored. She waved her foreleg and yelled, "Yoohoo, Aloe, Lotus darlings!"

They smiled, came over and the blue mare spoke in a strong European accent, "Miss Rarity, you've been gone for a long while, you will be coming back for treatment, yes?"

Rarity looked proud, "Of course Lotus dear and do you think you can include Pinkie here with me and Fluttershy as well?"

Lotus closed her eyes and chuckled, "Yes, the more, the merrier."

The twin pony spoke in the same accent but sounds older, "You all hang with those Grimm boys, are they handsome yes?" The girls were a little taken back by the question and started to stutter for an answer.

Pinkie spoke first, "I like the way Izzy stretches."

Applejack was next, "M'ah little sis has a crush on Laharl."

All the girls but Rarity went "Awwwwe".

Twilight spoke up, "I think that's sweet."

Rarity huffed, "Well I don't really see the handsomeness in Laharl at all." The other girls gasped and Rarity went on, "He is rough, wears strange garments, swears and is the most... oh... my... " She went wide eyed and the other girls looked in the direction she was looking in and went wide eyed as well.

Laharl was walking in their direction sporting an open black suit shirt, white shirt underneath, red tie, black slacks, black dress shoes with black socks, a black fedora and black sunglasses on. He had a smile on his face as he was strutting a little. As he approached them, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it right at their table. The girls kept staring at him and he just continued to smile, "You can put you eyes and tongues back in your head now."

They all start to turn red and Applejack spoke, "Woowee, ain't you a handsome feller."

Rainbow eyed him up and down, "Yeah, you look twenty percent more awesome!" Laharl then felt a pony on each of his shoulders. It was the twin mares, looking at him with big eyes.

He touched each of them and sighed, "Oh thank God, for a moment I was going mad."

They giggled and Lotus spoke, "Such a funny creature, right Aloe?"

The pink mare, Aloe nodded, "Yes and so handsome too." They got off and both looked at him and Aloe asked, "You come to our spa for relaxing time, yes?"

He didn't know what to think so he blurted out, "Uh... yes?" They giggled and walked off, talking about him.

He seemed confused and looked at Pinkie, "Did that just happened or am I hallucinating?"

Pinkie giggled, "Silly billy, thats Aloe and Lotus, they run the spa in town."

He looked more relaxed, "Oh good, for a moment I thought I might have really gone mad."

Fluttershy stuttered, "Um... y... you... look... very... handsome... today."

He smiled and petted her head, "Aren't you a sweetie." She blushed a little more. Then he looked at Rarity with an amused look on his face, "And what were you going to call me?"

She straightened up and looked around, "I... I don't know what your talking about dear."

He put on a very coy smile, "Oh you do, I think you said," then he spoke in the same voice and tone she spoke in, "He is rough, wears strange garments, swears and is the most... ," he made a hand gesture to her to finish the rest. She looked down and started sipping her tea.

Spike stood up and spoke, "Hey pal, how do even that she said that."

Laharl still smiled the same way and spoke like Pinkie, "I like the way Izzy stretches," and then spoke like Applejack, "M'ah little sis has a crush on Laharl," then spoke in his voice, "Which I admire by the way."

Twilight looked amazed, "How can you do that?"

He took off his hat and started rubbing his head, "I can't thoroughly explain it, but I can hear things from faraway, even whispers and I remember every voice and sound I've heard and I can reproduce. Only me and my dad can do it."

"You shouldn't make fun of us and especially Rarity like," said Spike pointing a claw at him.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to know what she was going to call me."

Rarity pulled Spike close, "Don't talk like that to my Spikey-Wikey."

Laharl started snickering, "Spikey-Wikey," then he made an evil grin, "Oh I just got ammunition." Rainbow and Pinkie started snickering as well.

Spike stood up, "Hey, it's a respectful name."

"Yeah, it sure is," the Laharl started snickering again, "Spikey-Wikey," then started laughing a little. Then Spike started pouting. Laharl sighed and got up, "I'm going to walk around some more, see ya later," and started walking off.

Applejack shook her head, "I wonder if he's acting like that because he can walk around in that form thing of his."

Pinkie looked sad again, "I guess my pinkie sense was about Izzy."

Applejack turned to her, "Or he might be acting like this because Issac's not here."

**Central Park:**

Laharl was walking around the park, taking in the sites. As he was doing this, he was hearing all the conversation about him, 'He sure is very handsome.'

'What a strange creature.'

'I wonder if he has a very special somepony.'

'I don't want him near my children.'

'What a horrible monster.' It didn't bother him that much. He keeps saying that to himself, but it still hurts. But the thought that Apple Bloom has a little crush on him made him happy. It was good to have fans. What she saw in him was unknown to him but he didn't care.

_'At least she doesn't think of me as a monster'_, he thought. That was the last thing he wanted her to think of him as. Normally he never cared what others thought of him but on this world, it was different.

It was changing his thoughts and feelings. He sat down to think about everything that has happened. Saving kids from zombies, killing vampires and showing ponies something they've never seen before takes it's toll on him. His train of thought gone when he felt something on his leg. It was Silver Spoon, looking up at him with a smile. Her smile made him feel better as well.

"Can I help you," he asked.

She stilled looked at him, "I'm just enjoying the view." He started petting her and her tail started wagging. Suddenly her smile faded and Laharl stopped. She looked away, "My family doesn't like you. They say your bad."

He looked a little angry, "Well you can't please everypony."

She looked at him again with a smile, "But I still like you."

This made him smile, "Nice, one more little fan for me."

"SILVER SPOON," yelled a tall, yellow stallion with a black mane and tail and blue eyes. He had a picture of a platinum spoon on his flank. Silver hopped off the bench and started to walk away when Laharl stopped her for a moment.

She looked at him and he made a serious face, "If something goes wrong, come to me for help if you need it." She smiled and went off into the crowd. He got up and started to walk away.

**Peace Valley:**

It was the twilight eve when Laharl was coming to the cliffs of the valley. He sat down to get a better view of the valley down below. It was lush and green and full of wildlife. He inhaled and let a deep breath of air. "You know you can come out and say hi," he said still looking out into the valley. Trixie came out of a nearby bush covered with bruises and cuts. She looked a little pathetic but full a fear.

"How did you know The Great and Powerful Trixie was there," she asked trying to be brave.

He breathed through his nose, "Why do you look like that?"

She shrunk back and was about to cry, "When Tri... I mean when I was under the control of the vampires, I had to kidnap griffon's and now some of them found me and want to... really hurt me." He extended his hand out to her and she really shrank back and started whimpering. She was expecting him to strike but he was gently petting her.

It felt really good and she came closer to him but was still fearful of him. She looked at him and cocked and eyebrow, "Why are you being nice to Trixie?"

"I believe in giving second chances to others who deserve it," he answered.

"I found him," yelled Pinkie bouncing towards him with the others following behind.

Applejack saw Trixie and became a little hostile, "What is she doing here?"

Trixie started to back away slowly and Laharl angrily said, "Be nice dammit." The girls went over to comfort Trixie but she backed away further. Suddenly, three griffon's swooped down landed near them. All of them had black and red feathers with green eyes. Laharl took off his hat and glasses and set them on the ground. He got up and walked towards the griffon's who looked at him with murder in their eyes.

The biggest griffon stood up and was as tall as him. He spoke in a deep voice, "I see you found that little killer for us... just hand her over and we'll be on our merry way." Laharl didn't say anything and the griffon started pushing him a little.

Pinkies hooves started getting a tingly feeling, "Uh-oh, my pinkie senses tell me somepony is going to get many ouchies."

Fluttershy looked fearful, "Oh no, poor Laharl."

Pinkie gave the girls a small worried look, "It isn't Laharl that I'm worried about."

Small black flames surrounded Laharl, **Black Vulcan Blaze:** Laharl started punching and kicking the griffon and continued to do so until they were up in the air. The griffon fell to the ground and Laharl started once again pummeling it and flip kicked him in the air. Laharl landed on the ground, made a fist with his right hand, emanated black lightning and jumped up and uppercut the griffon.

He landed, clenched his right fist and the griffon erupted in a black flame. The griffon landed on the ground, burnt up. Laharl walked over to get his hat and glasses and the other griffon's charged to the girls. Just as Laharl was picking up his stuff, he said in a threatening tone, "You birds do anything to those girls and I'll be having fried chicken for dinner tonight."

The griffon's stopped, turned around, took their burnt friend and flew off into the sunset. Laharl walked by the girls and threw a small container at Trixie, which she caught with her magic. "Where are you going man," Rainbow asked.

He yawned and just walked on, "Home, it's been an eventful." Trixie opened the container and there was blue goo with a letter that said, 'Apply to wounds to heal by tomorrow!'.

_'Why does he help Trixie'_, she thought.

...

**Author's Note:** Number 13 redone. I am out of my slump and will be working on this and my other story. Ciao!


	15. CH14 We're weapons?

**Griffon Kingdom:**

A large male with griffon gold and silver feathers sat on a throne. He sat with his chin on his front claw and gazed at the his subjects. They looked so afraid at his form. The recent news has the king in rage. "Are you sure that what you are telling me is the truth," he said in the calmest tone he could make.

A female griffon with white and black feathers, wearing a small business outfit spoke out, "Yes sir, it is all true. This 'Laharl' character nearly killed Light Wing with what he did. Laharl has such dark powers that could be used for our intentions."

The king smiled, "Like taking over the pony kingdom."

The business griffon gave a concerned look, "How are you going to convince him to work for us your majesty?"

He sighed, got up and flew towards a window, "He and I can speak the same language at times." _'Supreme Overlord'_, he thought, _'sounds much nicer than being king.'_

**Ponyville Library:**

Twilight just finished sending her friendship letter to Princess Celestia and it was late at night. Spike was helping her put books away while Trixie was getting her bearings. Twilight let her stay here for a while until Trixie got a place of her own. The recent events have really changed things around here. But the question that stirred in her mind was why Trixie left the hospital before her or the others and how she got involved with the vampires.

Hopefully tonight she will get some answers. She sighed and walked over to Trixie hoping things will go well. "Trixie," she called getting her attention, "how are you enjoying your stay here?"

Trixie turned looking proud, "It is small but Trixie will enjoy her stay here."

Twilight smiled, "I'm glad... I was hoping to find out some things about what happened in Bright City."

She grew sad, "Trixie doesn't want to talk about certain things."

Twilight nodded, "Okay, one is how you got started with the vampires."

Trixie laid down, "While travelling around looking for work after our incident here... Trixie came to Bright City. She was trying to earn some money but the folks wouldn't respond. She went to the church to seek assistance," she lowered her head, "and saw... the horror." Twilight was starting to understand a little more, but it wasn't enough. Trixie continued on, "They made her sign a red paper," Twilight remembered the night Trixie came back and after the fight with the bat creature, she saw Laharl take a piece of red paper from Trixie's wrecked caravan, "and said that they own her." She looked away, "Then Trixie had to do things she never wanted to ever do," she started to tear up.

Twilight placed a comforting hoof on Trixie, "You don't have to tell me any of that information, but why did you disappear from the hospital?"

Trixie looked up again, "Sh... I knew I was being followed and fled. It was the griffon's and they wanted my head," she looked down again, "I had to hide from them... they caught me sometimes and... beat me. Then Laharl found me and sent the filthy birds away." Suddenly a paper bird came flying through the window and floated near Twilight, she used her magic to open the paper and read the note.

_'Twilight,_

_Please come to my house tomorrow with the rest of the girls, Spike and Trixie. There is an experiment I would like to try with everyone and I need yours and their cooperation. It involves something that we can do in the Netherverse that might be able to work here, there is a theory as well. Please forward this letter to the Princess so she knows what's going on. Oh, and tell Trixie to apply that medicine I gave her or she will not get better. It will sting a little but it works._

_Signed, Laharl_

_P.S.: Tell Spike to not ever use 'Spikey-Wikey' in the Netherverse or he will not last long. 'snicker, snicker, ha ha ha!' Sorry, it's still funny!'_

Twilight and Trixie looked at the letter with curious faces on. Trixie turned her head, "That is the most strangest letter she has ever read in her life." Twilight nodded and called Spike over to send this letter to the Princess. Trixie sighed and lifted the medicine with her magic and went off to apply it. Spike breathed his green flame and the letter disappeared.

Spike looked up at Twilight, "So, what was in the letter?"

She put a hoof up to her mouth and tapped it, "Well... "

She was cut off when Trixie screamed in pain, "LAHARL LIED TO TRIXIE! IT DOES NOT STING A LITTLE, IT STINGS A LOT!" Spike and Twilight tried very hard not to laugh and Trixie yelled, "YOU BETTER NOT LAUGH AT TRIXIE!"

Spike smiled, "Oh no, we would never do that." The rest of the night was very eventful for the three occupants.

**Cantorlot Castle:**

Celestia just finished reading Twilights report and started to worry. The neighboring kingdom belonged to the griffon's. Their king is just as shifty and cruel as Discord. She prayed that hopefully that this incident will not cause a national problem. She also prayed that Laharl can fix this if it got out of hand. But what Twilight wrote about what Laharl did to that on griffon worried her even more.

The griffon king loved power and having more of it. If Laharl switched sides... she dared not to even think of that situation, should it ever occur. She never saw how Laharl ran his world but hopefully he would know what to do as well. Luna came in and laid next to her sister, "What troubles you sister?"

Celestia put on a smile, "Oh, just thinking of some things Luna."

Suddenly a letter popped up in a green flame and floated in front of the alicorn princesses. They both read the letter wondering what it is.

Celestia blinked, "What experiment is Laharl trying to conduct?"

Luna cocked an eyebrow, "What does this last part mean?"

Celestia read it and cocked an eyebrow as well, "I... uh... don't really know Luna."

Luna giggled, "Spikey-Wikey," and Celestia giggled as well.

**Next Day: Outside the Alchemy House:**

Laharl was outside, laying down on the ground waiting for the girls and princesses to come. He was sporting his usual overlords outfit. Thoughts of doing what he wanted to do would raise questions but be a very good asset in the future. He suddenly felt some pressure on his stomach. He opened his eyes to Silver Spoon laying on his stomach, looking down at him, smiling. "You must really like me to keep meeting like this," he said with a smile.

She started to blush, "Well... I... actually have more of a crush on you."

He sat up which made her get off and still smiled, "You are the second filly who has a crush on me."

She looked a little worried, "Who is the other?"

"Apple Bloom."

Her expression changed to sadness, "I guess I can't like you anymore."

His eyebrow cocked, "Why?"

She looked at him with sadness, "I don't mean to pick on her or her friends... but when I'm only allowed to hang with Diamond Tiara and she likes to be the boss, you don't have much choice but to go along."

"Why didn't you just make new friends?"

"Rich must be with rich and poor must be with poor."

He waved a finger at her, "Don't repeat this but whoever said that is a damn moron."

She nodded, "My dad said that."

"Exactly my dear."

"But I want to make new friends and I was hoping you could help me."

He nodded, "Well first you must apologize to Apple Bloom and her friends."

She got scared, "But what if they don't want to listen?"

He chuckled, "If I'm here, they'll listen. Second you must tell Diamond and your family what you want," she nodded, "then you have to find out what you want dear."

She came up and nuzzled into his arm, "Thank you Laharl." He smiled and started to pet her. Shortly after, the girls and Spike arrived.

Applejack looked down to see Silver in his arm, "Whatcha got there pardner?"

Silver hid behind Laharl and he chuckled, "A new little fan." The crusaders came over to see him but they saw Silver, they turned a little hostile.

"Why is she here," Apple Bloom asked in a mean tone.

He put a hand on Silver and pushed her towards the girls. She looked at him and he nodded, she knew what he wanted her to do. She looked back to the girls and sounded sincere, "I... I... I'm really, really sorry for calling you three those names and making fun of you," she started to rub her left foreleg with her right hoof, "It was really Diamond Tiara who wanted to do that stuff, not me. I won't be hanging out with her anymore and I was hoping that maybe... we could start over and be friends ourselves."

The little girls thought about this for a moment. Then they huddled together and started chattering amongst themselves. They broke away and came up to Silver. Apple Bloom looked her in the eyes and spoke, "You and Diamond caused us a lot of problems in the past," Silver shrunk back waiting for something bad to happen, "but it takes a strong pony to admit he or she did wrong and tries to make amends to those they did wrong to," Silver straightened up a little, "it will take a while... but yes, we can try to be friends."

Silver looked with surprise, "Really, you mean it?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, Laharl did so much for us."

Scootaloo interrupted, "And if he thinks you deserve a chance, then we will give you the benefit of the doubt."

Silver rushed up and hugged the girls and then hugged Laharl, "Oh thank you for helping me."

He patted her back, "Your welcome."

Apple Bloom waved over to Silver, "Hey, we're gonna try to get our cutie marks today, you wanna come and help us."

"Okay," Silver squealed as she ran off with the crusaders. All the girls, Spike and the princesses looked and smiled at him.

"What," he said getting up and walking over to them.

Rarity smiled, "Well aren't you just a sweetheart."

Laharl just smiled, "When I can be," he clasped his hands together, "now to the experiment."

Luna cocked an eyebrow, "And what, pray tell is this experiment you are going to do?"

He pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and started smoking, "Well, over time in the Netherverse... monsters have developed more over the millennia and gained new powers. One of these new powers is turning into weapons for demons and dark Grimms."

Everypony went wide eyed and Laharl continued to smoke. Twilight cleared her throat, "How is this possible?"

Laharl lifted his foot and put the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe, "With the combined power of said demon and monster. Now I want to see if you all can turn into weapons or 'Manachange' as we call it."

They started to worry a little when Laharl put on a small scary smile and said, "Now... who's first?" The girls looked around at each other to see who would go first.

Celestia walked up to Laharl, "I will go first." Laharl grabbed her by the head and pressed his into hers. Then a blue light surrounded them both and they shot up into the air. A small blast of white light erupted and Laharl came crashing down to the ground with something in his left hand.

It was a white bow in the shape of feathers with a handle that was the same color as Celestia's mane. He held the bow up and was amazed, "Holy shit, it works." Everybody was wide eyed and mouths gaping open as they couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Laharl held up the bow and aimed it at some nearby target dummies.

He pulled the string back with his right hand, **Dark Arrow:** a line of darkness appeared where he drew back the string and when he released, the line shot forth and penetrated one of the targets, causing some black electricity to emanate from the struck dummy. "Now," Laharl said with a wicked grin, "for the first skill."

**Sun Drop:** He shot a small fire ball up in the air and jumped up to it. He positioned the bow and it grew ten times its size and as he drew back the string with the fireball and it grew ten times bigger as well and looked like the sun. He released the string, sending the small sun into the targets below, causing an explosion. When it subsided, the bow turned back into Celestia. She was exhausted and walked over near Luna to lie down. Everybody looked at her and Luna asked, "How did it feel?"

She looked up at her, breathing heavily, "Like... we... were... conn... ected... "

**Pinkies Turn:**

Pinkie immediately rushed up to Laharl and started jumping up and down, "Oooo me, me, me, me, do me next, do me next."

He smiled and picked her up, she was smiling and wagging her tail, "Your a happy pony, aren't you?" She just closed her eyes and giggled still wagging her tail. He pulled her close and put her head up to his. The same blue light surrounded them again and they both shot up in the air again.

When white light erupted, Laharl came back down with a big pink bat in his hands. He looked confused and so did everyone else. "An axe type weapon," he said with a cocked eyebrow.

Twilight came up and poked at the bat, "Is Pinkie alright?"

"Yeah you silly filly," spoke the bat with Pinkies voice. The girls were taken back by this.

A dummy came up near Laharl, "Well," he said, "time to see what you can do."

**Boomerang Axe:** Laharl spun the bat around and around really fast and threw it in the air then he uppercut the dummy in the air. Just the dummy reached its maximum height, the bat came around and hit it, sending it hurtling into the ground, causing a small explosion. Laharl jumped up and caught the bat. Twilight was speechless at witnessing first hand this 'Manachange'. Laharl scooted forward for the next phase.

**Pinata Party:** A giant white ball with a red question mark on it appeared and Laharl gave it a good crack with the bat. It dropped to the ground and a lit fuse popped up from the top. "Uh-oh," Laharl said just as he grabbed twilight and jumped out of the way. Ten seconds later and the pinata blew up in pink explosives and confetti.

Pinkie turned back to normal and was laying on the ground and started laughing, "That was fun ha ha ha, I wanna do that again."

Laharl picked up Twilight looking at Pinkie, "Later, when Issac comes back," he then turned to Twilight, "your next dear."

**Twilights Turn:**

They did the manachange and Laharl landed on the ground with a purple staff with a gem on the top, shaped to look like her cutie mark. "Hmm," he said holding the staff, "I kinda thought you would turn into this."

Applejack looked confused, "Did you know she would turn into," she waved her hoof at the staff, "that?"

He shook his head, "I can take a guess at what you might turn into but I don't fully know what you might be."

**Smart Bomb:** Laharl held the staff over his head and a small black orb started to grow as phantom books started to fill it. The orb eventually grew almost as big as the Alchemy house and swung the staff forward, sending the orb into a group of dummies. The explosion was too bright to see and blinded everyone for a moment. Twilight turned back to normal, breathing heavily, "What... a... rush... "

Rainbow crashed into Laharl, "I'm next and I'm going to be twenty... no, thirty... no forty percent more cooler."

**Rainbows Turn:**

With manachange done, Laharl had a blue bow shaped like lightning bolts and a rainbow handle. "Wow," he said holding the bow, "you do look cooler."

"I told you so," said the bow in Rainbows voice. **Lightning Bolt:** Laharl drew the bow back and as he was doing this, lightning gathered by his hand. When he released, the lightning stayed in the same spot for two seconds then shot forward, striking three dummies in a row, shocking them. Then out of nowhere, three large, blue lightning bolts struck each dummy, burning them but not destroying them.

Rainbow turned back to normal, fly over and examined what she did.

"Alright sugarcube," Applejack said just as she jumped in Laharls arms, "M'ah turn now."

Rainbow put her hooves up to her face, "Oooh myyy goooosh, I can't how awesome I am for doing this."

"How can she fly with such a big head," Laharl whispered and both he and Applejack chuckled.

**Applejacks Turn:**

When Laharl landed, he didn't have a weapon with him. Twilight looked confused, "Where is Applejack?" He thrust his fist forward and an image of her hoof came up. A dummy came up real close and Laharl stood in a fighting stance. **Triple Strike:** He punched the dummy then kneed it in the air and jumped up and did an axe kick, slamming it down into the ground creating a small crater.

"Hoo-wee, that was fun," Applejack said from inside Laharls body.

He grinned, "Now for the real fun."

**Bucking Fun:** A giant tree came up near a group of dummies and Laharl ran towards it. He did a flying kick into the tree and pushed away. Some apples fell down and exploded and then a giant apple came down causing a bigger explosion. Applejack reappeared next to Laharl, "Ah didn't Ah could ever do that and Ah love it!" She looked up at him, "How come nopony notices what your doin?"

He smiled, "I put up a barrier that blocks out the effects of what we're doing and the effects."

She nodded and Trixie floated up to Laharls face, pointing a hoof in it, "You lied to Trixie about the medicine, it stung a lot."

He shook his head, "You were supposed to use small amounts and not plop the whole thing on yourself." She gave a mad look at him.

**Trixie's Turn:**

Everyone looked confused when Laharl landed with a small wand with a star on the top. He just stared at it, "What... the... hell... " Applejack, Pinkie and Rainbow snickered at the sight.

"TRIXIE IS NOT AMMUSED," she yelled from the wand. **Darkus Hovanus:** Laharls hand and arm straightened with the wand in it and a small black lightning bolt came out of it. Then a small black hole appeared and sucked up several dummies and then it spat them out, covered with various cuts and burn marks.

"Holy fucking shit," was all that came out of Laharls mouth.

Trixie turned back to normal and looked proud, "Ha," she pointed a hoof at the girls, "I told you before Trixies power is immense and that proves it. So beware now," she had a mischievous grin.

The girls gave the same look and Rainbow said, "Only in that form." Trixie huffed and walked near Celestia with her head held high.

**Rarity's Turn:**

Her hopes were dashed when it was done. _'A beautiful sword'_, she thought, _'that's all, something fabulous... not... this... '_ Laharl was holding a white laser gun. Rainbow was on the ground, laughing herself to tears. Some of the other girls were snickering as well. Spike didn't do anything but watch. **Glimmer Shot:** Laharl shot at the ground and a giant diamond shot up. Then he shot a white beam into the diamond and multiple beams came out and burned the dummies insight which looked beautiful.

Rarity turned back to normal and looked pathetic, "Why did I look so small and weak?"

Laharl scratched the back of his head, "Uh... I... um... did you see what you did?" She nodded and he continued, "It's usually the power behind the weapon, not the weapon itself." She smiled a little but was still upset.

As she walked away, Spike came up, "Now it's time for a real man to show you how it's all done."

Laharl smirked, "Funny... I don't see any other men around here but me." Spike growled a little.

**Spikes Turn:**

Twilight felt scared when Spike went for his turn. When the manachange was done, Laharl had a long purple spear with wings and a green blade at the end. "Oooooo... nice," Laharl said holding the spear.

"Tell me the truth," said Spike in the weapon, "how awesome am I?"

Laharl nodded, "Pretty awesome."

P**iercing Spears:** Some dummies came up and Laharl jumped backwards and stayed in midair. He started piercing them until the spear broke. The girls gasped and Twilight almost fainted. Laharl pulled out another spear like the one from before and kept repeating the process over and over again. When he was done, the dummies had broken spear parts in them and then he swung the spear forward, sending a gust of wind into the dummies, sending them back.

When he landed, Twilight rushed up into his face, "Alright you, how did you do that?"

Laharl shrugged, "Learned from demons."

She lowered her eyes, "If something happens to him," she started to walk away. **Knight Fire:** The blade turned into a dragons beak, opened up and a blade like tongue sprang out and pierced three dummies. The tongue retracted with the dummies and stopped right at the opening of the mouth. Then a huge wave of green fire came out, burning the dummies into a crisp.

Spike turned back to normal and looked at what he did, "Whoa... that was so awesome."

Laharl nodded, "Shit man, never seen a manachange do that."

Rarity rushed up and picked up Spike, "Oooo, my Spikey-Wikey grew up so much." He looked up to see Laharl trying not to laugh.

He pushed a little, "Come on, don't call me that Rarity. I'm a big man now."

Rarity just smiled and talked baby talk, "Yes but you're still my wittle Spikey-Wikey."

Spike felt embarrassed when she put him down and she trotted back to the girls, "I am a man."

Laharl patted him on the head, "It's like mother syndrome, no matter how much of a man you become, your still gonna be a baby to them." Spike walked back, still embarrassed.

**Luna's Turn:**

Luna was sceptical about doing this... it was something she thought could never happen. When she stepped up to get it done, she was scared. She closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt. Laharl looked confused when it was done. He held a metal cylinder tube with a red button on it. Celestia came up to observe the change. Even she looked confused, "Are manachanges normally like this?"

Laharl shrugged, "Some are, some aren't." He pressed the red button and a long, light blue colored electrical whip came out of the hole. He stared and shuddered at the marvel of the whip and then he drew it back and flung his wrist forward, cracking it on a dummies, setting it on fire. Laharl made a happy yet disturbing face, "Ooooo... oh that hurts so good, I might have to use you more often."

Pinkie poked Applejack on the shoulder, "Hey AJ, how can something hurt so good?"

Applejack darted her eyes around, trying to come up with an answer, "Uh... Ah... uh... um... uh... Pinkie... Ah think Laharl is being a little too happy for his own good."

Laharl cracked the whip again, "Oh... god this is exhilarating."

Celestia gave him a look, "That's all well and good but what is her special "skill" as you call it."

He came back to reality, "Right, right... hold on." **Dancing Moon:** Laharl repeatedly whipped a dummy until the whip was caught in a small white sphere. When he pulled the whip and the sphere imploded and there was a small explosion and the dummy was gone.

Luna turned back to normal and she was smiling, "Yes, the power of the Moon Princess is powerful."

Celestia smiled as well, "I'm glad your safe sister."

**Fluttershy's Turn:**

Laharl felt something pushing on the back of his legs. He turned around to see Fluttershy wanting a turn. He picked her up and smiled, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yes... I... I'm just a little nervous."

He chuckled a little, "I promise I won't hurt you." When the process began, some of the girls noticed something. There was some pink with the blue light. When Laharl landed, he had a yellow katana with a pink handle. He smiled, "Nice."

**X-Level Flurry:** Laharl threw the sword in the and pulled out another one that looked the same, jumped up, grabbed the first sword he threw and landed near a dummy, repeatedly stabbing it with both swords. He eventually stopped, thrust the blades up in the air and swung them down, creating a giant pink 'X'. One of the swords disappeared and Laharl held up the other, "Very nice."

"I think so too," came a voice from the sky.

Everyone looked up to see some griffons landed near Laharl. They were wearing some armour in hopes that they will survive. The head guard threw a piece of paper at Laharl and he caught it. "A letter from our leader in hopes you will join our kingdom and leave this... place," said the head guard. Laharl put the sword down, pulled out a pair of glasses and read the letter. He murmured some of the things in the letter and nodded.

He put the glasses away and picked up the sword again, "These are some nice thing on this list. Enough to make someone switch sides." This was Celestia's worst fear, she would do everything in her power to keep Laharl from leaving. "Can you give my answer to your king," asked Laharl. The griffon nodded and smiled which disappeared when Laharl crumbled up the paper and threw it at the griffon and said, "You can tell him to go fuck himself... cause I'm not going anywhere."

The griffon shot forward and tried to claw at Laharl but instead got the sword. After a few swipes, Fluttershy let out a painful yelp. Laharl back-fisted the griffon, sending it back into the other guards. **Hurricane Silhouette:** Laharl brung the sword to his side and held it with both hands. With lightning speed, he brought the sword up and put it back down in the same position. Then out of nowhere, small orbs of grey wind appeared and surrounded the griffons. Screams can be heard and the griffons were blown away.

Fluttershy turned back to normal and was moaning in pain. There was a bruise on her left hind leg and Laharl felt horrible. Everyone came over to see if Fluttershy was okay, "You alright sugarcube," Applejack asked.

Fluttershy rubbed her leg, "Ooo... I'll be okay."

Laharl bent down and picked her up, "I'll take her home."

The girls were taken back by this, "You... why would you do this," Rarity asked.

He sighed, "It's my fault she got hurt and I have to make it up," he started to walk away with Fluttershy in his arms.

**Road to Fluttershy's:**

There was some silence on the way to her house. Both of them wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Laharl sighed and broke the silence, "So... interesting day huh?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes it was." They were alone and she thought this would be the perfect time to express her feelings, "Um... is there a special... pony in your life?"

_'Do I have a special lady you mean'_, he thought, "Well... there is this one girl I like."

She braced herself, "What's she like?"

Laharl acted like he was thinking for a moment but knew what he wanted to say, "Well... she's very lovely, cute, sweet, kind and has very good but interesting friends."

"Why don't you tell her about your feelings?"

Laharls look turned into sadness, "Well she is all those things and I'm... well... a monster."

She gasped, "Why would you call yourself that?"

Laharl sighed, "I have... done things I'm not proud of and that name actually followed me throughout my life. I don't know if she would ever accept me."

_'I accept you'_, she thought, "Can you tell me who she is?"

He thought about how he was going to do this, "Well... she... um... she... she is the girl I'm holding in my arms right now," he started to blush a little.

But Fluttershy's was just growing, "You like me?"

All he could do was just nod. Now she was trying to find her own words, "Well... I... I... I... I... I... like y... y... y... you too."

He looked at her, "Really?" All she could do was nod as well.

She looked him in the eyes, "Does this mean I'm your very special somepony?"

He looked a little confused, "If that means if you're my girlfriend, then yes."

She let out a small happy squeal, "And does this mean I'm your very special somepony as well?"

Laharl let out a small toothy grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way," Fluttershy let out another happy squeal and Laharl spoke again, "that and I think you like the fact that I'm holding you in my arms." Fluttershy giggled and nuzzled her face and head into his chest.

She gasped at a realization, "What do we tell the others."

Laharl just looked on, "If we tell them, then let's hope they can accept this. I mean what's more important, what they want or what you want?"

Fluttershy smiled, "I want what I want and I want you." Laharl bent his head down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She just melted away in his arms.

**Fluttershy's Cottage:**

Laharl put Fluttershy to bed and was about to leave when she stopped him. She gestured him to come closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He returned the kiss and she laid down, waiting for a peaceful sleep filled with heavenly dreams.

**Alchemy House:**

_'I guess monsters can find love'_, Laharl thought as he was laying in his bed. He closed his eyes and for once... he had a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

...

**Author's Note's:** Number 14 redone. Another two parter turned one. The pairing is still the same folks. It won't change... ever. Ciao!


	16. CH15 Three More Problems

**Unknown Location:**

Three shadows sat down in a dark room with a barely lit light on in the corner. One shadow slammed his fist onto a table they were sitting at and spoke with a southern drawl, "We need to get to Laharl real soon. He needs to know what's happen'in on Primal Hub." He turned to the other shadow next to him, who had what appeared to be two big snakes behind him. The southern shadow spoke again, "Now Vektor, is what you're saying about where Laharl is true?"

Vektor spoke in a calm manner, "Yes... I heard he went there to this world on a vacation."

The third shadow tapped his claws on the table and spoke in a childish tone, "Why would Laharl want to go to a world full of ponies. No dark Grimm would go there unless to take over or something like that," he closed his fist and pointed a thumb to himself, "Dark Wulf may have not much intelligence but this is too weird."

The southern shadow spoke again, "Well, time to see what our Supreme Overlord has gotten himself into."

**Fluttershy's Cottage:**

Fluttershy just woke up from a wonderful sleep and dream. She confessed her feelings for Laharl and he confessed his for her. She was humming a lovely tune while feeding the animals that stayed with her. Angel the bunny was impatiently waiting for his breakfast by thumping his foot really fast. When he had enough of waiting, he put his foot out and tripped Fluttershy, making her drop all the food she was carrying.

She turned her head to see Angel crossing his arms, thumping his food again. She still looked happy, "Oh I'm sorry Angel Bunny, my mind isn't all there because of Laharl."

Angel just shook his head as if to say, 'I know but what about me and the others?' Fluttershy just picked herself up and continued with her task at hand. When she finished, she looked at the clock and realized it was almost the afternoon.

"I'll go see Laharl before I head into town," she said to herself. She closed the door to her home and floated all the way to his house. Seeing him will brighten her day.

**Alchemy House:**

Fluttershy knocked on the door but Laharl didn't answer. She knocked some more but there was still no answer. She grew worried, thinking that something happened and he had to go to the castle. Her hopes were dashed for the day. Her head hung low with a pained look on her face, "Well... I guess I have to tell the girls myself."

Suddenly her vision went dark and she panicked but she became excited when she heard a voice she recognized, "Guess who?" Fluttershy turned around and squealed with joy when she saw Laharl and wrapped her forelegs around his neck.

"Oh, I thought you weren't going with me today," she said in a cheerful voice.

He hugged her, "I wouldn't leave you hanging like that." They let go and stared at each other for a moment.

Then Laharl leaned in and gave Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek which made her blush. She giggled and playfully swatted his chest, "Oh you."

He stood up and sighed, "You ready to go?" She simply nodded and trotted off into town. Laharl followed behind, looking at the leg that was damaged yesterday, "Is your leg better from yesterday sweetie?"

She stopped and shook her leg a little and turned to look at him, "It's better but can you keep an eye on me today," she made her eyes big and sad.

He just smiled, "Of course, you're my little patient today." She giggled and they continued into town.

**Ponyville Square:**

Today was a normal day in the town. Everypony was going about their business without a care in the world. It seems nopony has noticed what Laharl was doing yesterday, which meant his field work. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Trixie were sitting at a small cafe, enjoying their lunch. "I hope Fluttershy is okay," said Pinkie, "and I hope Laharl took care of her."

Applejack nodded, "Laharl may be a... bit of a dark... whatever he is but Ah don't think he'll leaver her or any of us stranded."

Rarity huffed, "I highly doubt Laharl can be chivalrous or gentle with anypony."

Trixie sipped some tea, "He is rough, but he is helping Trixie get a second chance."

Twilight looked off into the distance and saw Laharl and Fluttershy coming towards them, "Oh, here they come now." Both of them sat down and seemed nervous.

Rarity rushed over to Fluttershy, "Oh darling, are you okay, did he take of you?"

She just smiled, "Of course, he has been very good to me." She looked around, "Um... where's Rainbow Dash?"

Applejack just swallowed some food, "She said somethin' about working on some weather. Apparently we're in for a doozy of a storm in a couple of days." Laharl nudged Fluttershy a little to get her started on the news.

"Um... I have an announcement to m... ," She started but was cut off when everyone else was talking about the upcoming storm.

Fluttershy looked down, defeated in her attempt to tell the good news. Laharl frustrated, made a loud whistle to get the others attention. They stopped to look in the direction of the sound. Fluttershy cleared her throat, "Um... I have an announcement to make."

Twilight smiled, "What's going on Fluttershy?"

She rubbed her left foreleg with her right hoof, trying to find the words, "Well... I..um... uh... ," she looked at Laharl and he gave her a smile which gave her more confidence, "Laharl and I confessed our feeling towards each other. I'm his very special somepony and he's mine." The girls couldn't believe what they just heard. They hung their mouths hung open, trying to speak.

Applejack closed her mouth, smiled, walked over to Fluttershy and gave her a hug, "Awe sugarcube, Ah'm proud of you. Ah knew you could do it." She walked over to Laharl and looked him in the eyes, "And Ah'm proud of you as well and Ah hope you treat her right."

Pinkie came over and started jumping up in down with excitement, "Awwwwwwe, how swwweeet. We should have a party to celebrate the happy new couple."

Fluttershy was happy that some of her friends were happy for her.

Twilight came over and hugged Fluttershy as well, "Congratulations Fluttershy, I hope you become very happy in the future."

Rarity was fuming, "What kind of spell did you put on her?"

The girl gasped at what she said and Applejack spoke up, "Rarity, wut in tarnation is your problem?"

Rarity jumped up onto the table and pointed a hoof at Laharl, "How can a creature like you ever love or feel?"

Laharl made a blank expression and pushed her hoof down with one finger, "The same creature who saved your sister and her friends from monsters, stopped dragons from destroying the town, saved you pretty little ass and the others from vampires and decided to stay here after the griffon king guy promised me a lot of nice thing in return for joining his kingdom." Rarity's expression changed real quickly and Laharl continued on, "Where does it say me or Fluttershy can't find happiness with each other?"

Rarity looked at Fluttershy who was in tears and looked back to Laharl, her expression turned to sadness, "Please forgive me... I just don't want to see a dear friend of mine hurt in any way," tears swelled in her eyes now, "I'm so, so, so sorry." Laharl put his hand out forward and gently patted her, which made her feel more loved.

"Look," he said, "I forgive you but I want you to know," he looked at everyone else as well, "all of you to know, I will make Fluttershy happy and never hurt her."

Everyone gathered around Laharl and gave him a group hug. Rarity looked up at him, "Will you come with me and the other girls to the spa tomorrow?"

He thought this over for a moment, "If it is okay with the others?" Fluttershy just smiled and

Pinkie jumped up and down again, "Yeah, it will be fun." When things settled down, everyone sat down and started conversations again.

Trixie made a bit of a serious face, "Laharl... have you ever done anything that got you in trouble when you were younger?" The other girls are taken back by the question but Laharl just laughed.

Fluttershy looked up at him, "Did you do no-no's when you were younger?"

Laharl scratched under his chin, "Weeelll... when I was nine, I broke into a high class party," he started to laugh a little, "I took a microphone, turned it up to full blast and yelled 'Hey everybody... I like to tell you a story about a cock and a pussy and a beaver and a bitch and an ass'".

The girls hung their mouths open after hearing all that. Pinkie giggled, "Were you telling a story about animals?"

He shook his head and laughed, "Noooo, no, no, no, no Pinkie, not about animals." Fluttershy was shocked, Applejack started laughing and the others didn't know what to say.

Rarity gasped, "When did you start swearing like that?"

Laharl rolled his eyes, "I started when I was eight and knew the meaning of the words when I was nine."

Trixie cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you swear?"

He smiled, "It's called freedom of speech and I enjoy it. I don't swear all the time, but I enjoy expressing myself." Applejack shook her head and Laharl responded, "Hey I try not to swear around kids. I replace the words."

Applejack made a stern face, "Ah hope you keep your word on that."

He nodded, "I will. The only time I curse is when I'm mad or when I'm telling a good joke."

Fluttershy snuggled up to him, "Will you try not to swear too much around me," she looked at him with big, soulful eyes.

He smiled, "I promise," he bent his head down and gave her a kiss on the head.

Twilight looked at Laharl's nails, "Um, why are your nails sharp and pointy." Laharl took some apples and stacked them on top of each other, then swiped at them. It looked like he missed but then the apples fell to pieces.

This amazed the girls, especially Fluttershy. Suddenly, Apple Bloom came running down the street and crashed into the table. Everyone shuffled to help her out of the wreck. Laharl picked her up and she was squirming in panic, "Mister Laharl, quick you have to come to the farm... there's trouble."

Applejack spoke up, "Now hold on sugarcube, what's all the hoo-haw about?"

Apple Bloom was still squirming, "Three guys that look like Mister Laharl were tearing through the farm."

Laharl made a stern face, "What exactly did they look like?"

"One was wearing a western outfit, one had some kind of tentacle thingamajigs coming out of his back and one is a big wolf feller."

Laharl gently put her down and sighed, "Arron, Vektor and Dark Wulf." He started to walk towards the farm with all the girls following him.

**Sweet Apple Acres:**

It was the site of a horrible battle. The barn was completely destroyed, trees were cut down, pulled out and even cut vertically. There was a hole in the side of the house and in the roof. Laharl observed the situation and sighed, "Did they have to go overboard this time?"

Applejack had her mouth open with the look of pure anger on her face, "WHAT IN THE SAM HILL HAPPEN TO M'AH FARM?"

Out of nowhere, a large wolf figure came from behind some trees and charged for Laharl. Laharl thrust his fist out and knocked the wolf figure to the ground. He wore a big black, one piece outfit that had shorts, long sleeves with giant claws attached at the hand end. The head piece really looked like a wolf's head. The wolf guy groaned in pain as Laharl bent his knees to talk to the wolf guy, "Dark Wulf, where are the other two?"

Dark pointed with one of his giant claws towards the house. Laharl stood up and yelled, "Get out here right now because if I have to come in there after you, I'm not going to let you eat at the house for weeks!" Two more figures came out from the hole in the roof and landed near Laharl and the girls.

One man was dressed in a dark western outfit with a long coat, pants, boots, spurs, and a cowboy hat. The other man had on a navy blue coat with matching pants and what appeared to be two tentacles like object coming out from each shoulder with a three prong plug at the ends. His hair was black and was spiked up with a beard and moustache. He also had on a pair of sunglass eye pieces attached to his face. Applejack looked at the men who did all this damage to her farm, her family's farm.

Tears started coming down and she started crying a little. Laharl looked mad and pointed a finger at the western man, "You," then pointed a finger at the tentacled man, "and you," then pointed a finger at the house, "go fix the house... now."

The tentacled man folded his arms, "Why should we?"

Laharl made a scary, toothy grin, "One: I'm the Supreme Overlord, Two: You both made that mess, Three: You all are my bitches and Four: If you want to live to see tomorrow, do it now." Both men turned to do the task.

Laharl looked down at the wolf man, "Dark, get up and fix the trees, now."

Dark moaned as he got up, "How do I make the trees better again?" Laharl sighed and handed him a silver tube with strange writing on it with a picture of a tree. An arm and hand came out of the right arm sleeve and took the tube and went to the task at hand.

Applejack nudged Laharl's leg to get his attention, "Why did they do this?"

Laharl squatted down and gently patted her back, "You see... they are the only reliable source of news from home and getting to me is hard. On most worlds we meet on, Red Royals are there, ready to take me down. So we set up a ruse by fighting and destroying some property to get them off our back," he sighed, "I just wished they didn't go overboard on this."

Applejack smiled a little, "Are ya gonna help fix things?"

Laharl smiled and got up, "Yeah, I'll go fix the barn." He walked over to the rubble that was the barn and looked at the damage. _'God, did they really have to go overboard,' _ he thought. Applejack looked at him, hoping that he can perform a magical feat. Laharl clapped his hands together, laid them on the ground and a white light came from the ground. Then there was a small blast and the barn was back to the way it was.

Applejack squealed with joy, ran over and jumped on Laharl knocking him down, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you sugarcube. Ya saved me and m'ah family weeks of work and money."

She got off and he sat up and groaned, "No problem."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "You are the sweetest thing Ah've ever met." Fluttershy saw this but didn't get angry, she knew how much work Applejack and her family put all the hard work into the farm.

The other girls came over to get a close look at the barn. Big Mac came over with a wheelbarrow and an angry look on his face. He tipped it over and very small shards of rusted metal, "M'ah plow."

Laharl looked at the damage and shook his head, "With the way the metal is and how destroyed it is, I'm afraid I can't fix this."

"Hmmm," was all Big Mac could get out as he lowered his head.

Laharl got up, "How much do plows cost?"

Big Mac raised his head again, "Ya don't have to do that."

"I have to and can you afford a new one?"

"Enope."

"Well just point me in the direction where they are sold and I'll get you a one." Big Mac gave him directions and Laharl walked off to get the plow.

Big Mac walked over to Applejack, "Why is he help'in us?"

Applejack smiled, "He's tryin' to make up for his... friends mistake." It wasn't until the evening when Laharl got back with a brand new plow. He looked at the farm and saw everything was repaired. This brought a small smile to his face but he was still mad.

He presented the plow to Big Mac which put a smile on his face, "Thank ya kindly."

Laharl walked over to the three men and pushed the western man in front of Applejack, "This is Arron von Brauner Nickol, he worked on his family's farm and will be working for you, for free."

Applejack looked sceptical, "Why would we take him after he destroyed part of our farm."

Laharl looked serious, "Because he is a good, hard worker, will do anything you ask of him and you don't have to pay him."

She looked less sceptical now, "A'right, we'll take him but we'll keep a big eye on him."

Laharl patted Arron on the shoulder and walked over to Dark. He picked up Dark and sat him down near Twilight, "This is Dark Wulf and I would like you to teach him."

Twilight gave a confused look, "Why would I take him?"

Laharl bent down and whispered in her ear, "Not all of his marbles are in the bag and I can't let him run around without knowing the low down on the place." Twilight looked at Dark and looked at Laharl again with the same look on her face.

Laharl made a hand gesture, "Think of it as your the teacher and he's your student."

She thought about this for a moment, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Trixie nudged Laharl's leg which got his attention, "Trixie wants the other... whatever," she pointed a hoof at the tentacled man, "he is."

Laharl shrugged, "Okay but why?"

Trixie looked at the man, "Trixie is trying to make money to get her own home and she needs an assistant."

Laharl looked at the man, "Vektor, go work with her." He walked over without question. "Good," Laharl said with a smile on his face, "now that that's settled, I'm going home." He turned to walk home with Fluttershy following behind.

**Alchemy House:**

Laharl and Fluttershy snuggled on the couch in the living room. Fluttershy gently pawed at his chest with her hoof which caught his attention, "What's on your mind," Laharl ask, scratching behind her ears.

She looked up at him, "I'm proud of you for helping Applejack today and giving your... friends a chance to redeem themselves."

"Yeah, I try to help whenever I can."

She nuzzled into his chest, "I hope you have fun with us tomorrow at the spa."

He smiled at her, "Being with you is a good time."

She giggled and blushed, "Oh you," she playfully patted his cheek and kissed him.

He returned the kiss and cupped her face in his hand, "Mmm, your face is nice and warm." This made her blush harder.

Fluttershy looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh my," she hopped off the couch, "I have to get back to check on the animals," she headed out the door, "bye sweety, I'll see you tomorrow."

Laharl laid on the couch with his hands behind his head, "Tomorrow I relax," then he got a worried look on his face, "I wonder how the others will do?"

...

**Authors Note:** Number 15 redone. The guys are still here folks. Ciao!


	17. CH16 My day was like

**Laharl's Day: Alchemy House:**

Laharl woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He smiled as he knew it was Fluttershy coming to get him for the spa. He got up and quickly put on his regular outfit and packed a bag with some black shorts and a red tee shirt. He opened the door to see Fluttershy's smiling face which put a smile on his. "Are you ready," she asked him.

He nodded, "Yep, I'm ready."

They started into town when Fluttershy asked, "Um, why do you have a bag?"

Laharl walked on, "Just a change of clothes for when we get there."

She looked at him funny, "Why do you wear clothes?"

He slowed down a little and chuckled, "Well... I... it is appropriate for public." She still looked at him hoping for more answers. He looked at her and looked back at the road, "I have... markings on certain parts of my body that I really don't want others to see."

Fluttershy looked down, now sad about asking, "I'm sorry."

She squeaked when Laharl picked her up and stared her in the eyes, "I'm not mad... it's just... there are some things I don't want to talk about now," Fluttershy looked a little more sad, "but when the time comes, I'll tell you those things." She perked up hoping that will be soon. He put her down and they continued to the spa.

**Ponyville Spa:**

Laharl, Fluttershy and Pinkie were sitting down in the lobby waiting for Rarity to show up. Laharl sighed in annoyance, "Is she always late like this?"

Pinkie giggled, "Yeah, she likes to be fashionably late." Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Suddenly the door opened and Rarity trotted through, wearing a fancy, floral hat.

She used her magic to lift the hat off her and onto a hat stand, "Sorry for being late darlings, but I was working on a small project and I lost the time."

Lotus came from behind the counter and Aloe followed, "Are you all ready for your treatments?" Everyone nodded and followed the twins to the back. The girls came out of the dressing room wearing robes. They talked a bit and saw Laharl coming out the dressing room. They were shocked by how muscular he is.

Aloe and Lotus giggled nearby and Aloe spoke, "So big and strong, right Lotus."

Lotus nodded, "Yes and so handsome too."

_'Great, I'm eye candy,'_ Laharl thought to himself.

Fluttershy started to get frustrated at the twins hitting on Laharl. The group was led to the sauna room where the girls laid down on the bench and Laharl laid on his back with his legs rested up against the wall. Fluttershy nudged his shoulder to get his attention. He turned his head to her, "Yes?" She looked at his right arm with strange markings on it.

It was a black thorn vine and a white thorn vine starting at the shoulder and going up the arm and under it, intertwining together. They formed a circle at the top of the hand with an image of a cat's eye, one half was red and the other was blue. Laharl looked at his arm and looked at her... he knew what she wanted to ask. "These," he raised his arm up a little, "are some powers I acquired over the years."

This caught the attention of Rarity and Pinkie who came over to see what else he had to say. Fluttershy looked curiously at the arm, "What are they?"

Laharl sighed, "The white one is the 'Azoth Grimoire' and the black one is the 'Azure Grimoire'."

Lotus poured more water on some hot rock, creating more steam and Rarity spoke, "Twilight told us that Grimoires are books."

Laharl nodded, "Yes and no. A good amount of them are books, but others are objects like weapons, trees and even a teapot."

Pinkie giggled, "That's silly, a teapot having powers."

He turned his head to her, "Pinkie, when you have been in the line of work I've been in, nothing is as always as it seems." The group left the sauna and went to an area filled with lounge chairs, massage tables and a big hot tub.

Pinkie was relaxing in the hot tub, Fluttershy was getting a hoof-in-cure, Rarity got her horn done and Laharl was getting a back massage. "Sooo, how are you and Laharl getting along," Rarity asked.

Fluttershy blushed a little, "He's sweet and gentle. We like to snuggle when we're alone."

Rarity smiled, "Oooo, how nice. You know Fluttershy, I... I'm actually a bit jealous."

Fluttershy gasped a little, "Oh my, really?"

"Yes darling, it's nice to find love." The two of them giggled and continued with girl talk. Laharl was listening to their talk and smiled at how they are talking about him. A spa employee was on his back, massaging his back. It felt so good, he was about to sleep. "Hey Harlie," Pinkie said in Laharl's direction, getting his attention.

He looked up at her, "Yes Pinkie?"

She smiled, "Isn't this place great or what?"

Laharl made a silly grin, "Oh yeah, I haven't felt this relaxed in," the spa pony pressed near the base of his spine and there was a loud crack which felt really good, "ooooo daddy," he had a big smile on and laid his head back down. After several hours of treatments, it was time to go.

The girls were ready to leave when Laharl came out with the same smile on his face, "Wow."

Aloe came up next to him, "Did you enjoy yourself, yes?"

Laharl nodded, "Oh yes, very yes."

She closed her eyes and giggled, "So glad you enjoyed yourself, please come back soon."

The gang left when Rarity spoke up, "Let's head to the boutique dears, I have a surprise."

**Carousel Boutique:**

They got there and Rarity made the others sit down to wait for her. She went into the back for a moment and came back out black box. She used her magic and placed the box in Laharl's lap, "A small apology gift for my words the other day," she looked sincere.

Laharl smiled, "Uh, thanks," he opened the box to reveal a large coat like the one he had on.

He picked it up to see the design better, which was black and white, horizontal zig-zag line patterns. The bottom of the coat and the end of the sleeves were cut off. His eyes lit up, "Wow, this looks so awesome."

Rarity smiled, "Really... you really like it?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah, where's the dressing room?" She pointed to the nearby room with a purple curtain in front of it. Laharl went in and the sounds of clothing being removed and put back on.

He came out and the girls were in awe of how handsome he looks in the coat. Laharl rubbed the coat, "Oooo, this feels nice and it fits me so well."

Rarity had a pleased look on her face, "Oh I'm so glad you like it darling, but you should thank Fluttershy, she thought of it." He turned to Fluttershy who was blushing, trying to hide behind her mane.

He walked over and picked her up, "I really love it," he gave her a kiss on the cheek which made the other girls go 'Awwwe'.

Fluttershy blushed harder, "You're welcome," she gave him a big hug.

**Fluttershy's Cottage:**

The rest of the day was filled with excitement and both Laharl and Fluttershy went to her place for the rest of the night. She snuggled up next to Laharl, feeling very happy. She looked up into his red eyes, "Will you stay with me for the night?"

He smiled and pulled her close, "I'm not going anywhere." He laid down and started to sleep with Fluttershy sleeping in his arms.

She had a smile on her face, _'I love you.'_

**Arron's Day: Sweet Apple Acres:**

Arron was forced to sleep in the barn for his recent actions. He laid down on a bale of hay his hat over his face and a long black sword sheath and hand to his right. It didn't bother him that he was to sleep in the barn, he did it on his family's farm so he could get up early to get work done. He was already awake but he could hear the sounds of someone or pony coming.

He lifted up his hat to see Applejack with a serious look on her face, "Ah want you to take m'ah sister to school. She'll probably want to pick up her friends on the way," she pointed a hoof at him, "you watch her and make sure she gets there safely." Arron groaned as he sat up, put his hat on his head and got up, picking up his sword as well.

"Eyup," was all he said. Apple Bloom was waiting at the gate, ready to go with her school bags.

She looked up at Arron and was amazed, "Wow mister, you're as big as Mister Laharl."

"Hmm," was all that came out of him. Apple Bloom walked off and Arron followed.

**Carousel Boutique:**

They stopped by the shop and Apple Bloom rang the door bell. Rarity opened the door and was shocked to see the western man with Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle came out and was shocked as well, "Are you Laharl's friend?" Arron just nodded. Rarity pointed a hoof at him, "You better take care of them." He just nodded again. The girls and Arron started off towards the school.

**Ponyville Square:**

Arron was escorting the two fillies to school through the town. They were chatting about recent event and finding ways of getting their cutie marks. He was being aware of his surroundings, making sure nothing went wrong. There were pegasus up above, carrying some long wooden poles when one of the pegasus lost his grip and all the poles fell to the ground.

Under the poles were some town folk and the girls, screaming to find cover. Before anypony knew it, there were sounds of cutting and slashing and all the poles were destroyed into nothing but harmless wood chips. Everypony was amazed at what happened and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle saw Arron put a long piece of sharp metal in a black wood scabbard. The girls and Arron continued off to the school.

**Sweet Apple Acre:**

Arron returned to the farm to see Applejack and Big Mac bucking some trees. Applejack saw him, walked over and pointed a hoof to the house, "Granny Smith needs apples cut for our apple pie sale, go cut them for her." Arron just nodded and went to the task.

Twenty minutes later he came back out from the house to Applejack, "Ah'm done Miss Applejack."

She looked sceptical, "Ah don't believe ya."

She ran into the house to see barrels of perfectly cut apples with the skin cut off as well. Granny Smith was in the kitchen, prepping the pie, "That boy sure can cut up apples deary and he did it in a jiffy," she smiled and continued her work. Applejack couldn't believe her eyes, nopony couldn't cut apples that fine and so fast.

She marched outside to Arron, "Alright mister, how did ya do that?"

He pulled out a plate and made her hold it up. He walked over to a bucket of apples and picked one up. He walked back over to Applejack, threw the apple in the air, pulled out his sheathed sword, made a quick movement and the apple fell on the plate, cut into six pieces with no skin. Applejack still couldn't believe it, "What is that thing you're holding?" Arron unsheathed his sword, revealing a long, pure white katana blade.

It shined in the sunlight, looking quite beautiful. "Part of m'ah families," was all he said. The rest of the day was full of chores which seemed easy for Arron. Applejack was a little frustrated that she couldn't get to him and make him crack.

The evening came and Apple Bloom came home crying with no bow in her mane, "Sis, sis, some big birds took m'ah bow and flew off with it!" Applejack went to comfort her and noticed that Arron was gone.

**Everfree Forest:**

Three teenage griffons were laughing at what they did. The big one with red and white feathers was waving the bow around, "Ha ha ha ha, did you see the look on that stupid pony's face when I swiped this stupid thing."

The other two griffons with brown and white feathers looked scared and one of them spoke up, "Dude, what if that Laharl guy finds out?"

The big griffon just laughed again, "No one would be stupid enough to follow us in here."

"Ah guess Ah'm stupid enough," the griffons turned to see Arron with his sheathed sword at hand.

The big griffon laughed harder, "I guess you are," he handed the bow to one of the small griffons, "you got something to say to me?"

Arron nodded, "Gimme the bow and no one gets hurt."

The griffon charged forward with his claws extended, "Come and get it you stu... ," it all happened in a flash. Arron had his sword pointed at the other two griffons and the big one fell to the ground, twitching and groaning in pain. Arron spun the sword a couple of times and sheathed it again and put his hand out. One of the griffons put the bow in his hand, "We didn't want to do it but he," the griffon pointed a claw at the griffon on the ground, "forced us to."

Arron started to walk off, "Take him and git."

**Sweet Apple Acre:**

It was dark out and Apple Bloom was still sad about her stolen bow. Applejack did everything she could to cheer her up but was unsuccessful. Suddenly Arron came through the door with the bow in the his hand. Apple Bloom ran over, took the bow and hugged Arron's leg, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mister Arron."

He smiled, "Your welcome little'un."

She put took the bow and ran upstairs to bed. Applejack walked over to Arron, "Why did you git her bow?" He took off his hat which revealed more of his face. He had grey eyes, a bit of a scruffy face and short cut chocolate, dirty blonde hair. She got a good look at him and tried really hard not to blush. He looked really handsome, but she had to hid those feelings.

He presented the hat to her, "This here is m'ah daddy's hat who got it from his daddy, who got it from his daddy and so on and so on. It's like a family heirloom," he put the hat back on and went out to the barn again.

Applejack stopped him, "Um... since you helped m'ah little sis... Ah guess you can take the guest room upstairs. It's right next to mine."

Arron nodded and headed up but stopped, "Ah'm sorry about what I and the others did to your farm, it wasn't necessary."

He walked up and Applejack shook her head, 'Why am Ah gettin' this feelin' in m'ah chest?'

Granny Smith saw this and smiled, _'Ah, the begin'in of young love.'_

**Vektor's Day: Ponyville Library:**

Vector was still sleeping when he felt something nudging him. He turned over to see Trixie nudging him with her muzzle, "Wake up, Trixie needs your assistance."

He groaned, "What it is?"

She indicated towards the door, "I want to get an early start on my acts today."

Vektor groaned again, "Fine... give me five minutes."

When he was ready, he went outside with Trixie who was dressed up in her cape and hat and it was barely dawn. Trixie looked up at him with a curious look, "Why do you still wear sunglasses when it's still a little dark outside?"

He shook his head, "That's my business." She shrugged and led him outside the town. _'God this is going to be one interesting day,'_ he thought to himself.

**Outside of Town:**

Vektor sat on the ground, giving his opinions on her acts and tricks, which he didn't care much about. He thought about leaving but the thought about Laharl finding out that is scary. He looked up to see some peaches in the tree he was sitting under, reached up with one of his cords, picked a peach and started eating it. Trixie saw this, "How do you do that?"

Vektor shrugged, "It's just part of what I am."

She cocked an eyebrow, "What are you?" "

An 'A.I.G.'."

This peaked Trixie's interest, "And that would be... " Vektor sighed, " 'Artificial. Intelligence. Grimm.'" Trixie looked at him, still wondering what he was talking about. He sighed again, "I'm not a real Grimm, I'm part machine."

Her eyes went big, "How can you be part machine?" He reached behind his back, grabbed one of his cords, twisted it and pulled it off.

He showed her the detached end which was filled with all kinds of circuits, wires, lights and other electronic parts. He put it back on and Trixie started to poke his stomach, "What parts of you are not machine?" The thought that someone or something found him interesting and not a disgusting creature made him smile a little on the inside, but still frowned on the outside, "I'm a fucking robot, part human and part machine." Trixie wanted to ask more but knew it was annoying him.

**Ponyville Square:**

It was finally day when Trixie started her magic act. Vektor sat on the side stage, handing her any object she asked for. It was degrading to him for doing this, being forced to be a part of a magic show made him mad. Trixie came up to him and whispered in his ear, "Trixie has to use the little filly's room, please keep the crowd entertained while I'm gone."

He was about to stop her but she already left, putting him in an awkward position. The crowd of ponies just starred at him, wondering what he is going to do. Vektor found a big bowl of oranges, walked up to center stage and started juggling some oranges. The crowd wasn't really impressed and was grumbling for a little more. Vektor noticed this and with one of his cords, started to pick up more oranges and started juggling with his cords.

This was getting the crowd's attention but they wanted a little more. He smirked a little, _'I'll give them something to look at,'_ he slowly started to disappear until he was completely gone and there was nothing but oranges being juggled in the air. The crowd was in an uproar of cheers at what they were looking at. Trixie came back and saw the act and was amazed herself.

Pony folk were throwing money up on stage and Trixie used her magic to move the money into the back of the stage. The folks left, the juggling stopped and Vektor reappeared again. Trixie came up on stage, "What trick did you use to make yourself go invisible?"

He shrugged, "I have a built in cloaking device which lets me turn invisible."

**Ponyville Park:**

The day was pretty exciting for Vektor. The ponies around here thought he was freaky looking but incredible. How he was able to do so many acts involving his cords made them feel excited. The final act was something he came up with. Trixie magically put herself up on a spinning wheel and tied herself to it.

Vektor came out with a small basket filled with knives. Trixie started to become very concerned at what he was going to do with them. He picked one up by the handle, tossed it in the air a little, caught it by the tip of the blade and threw it at Trixie, landing to the right of her head. The crowd gasped and then cheered for more. Vektor gestured to Trixie to make the wheel spin. She was already panicking but did it anyway.

The wheel spinning and Vektor threw more knives at her, coming close to hitting her. After eight more throws, Vektor put on a blindfold and picked up the last knife. Trixie was sweating up a storm, hoping he will miss like the other times. He threw the knife and everything went slow, Trixie's life was flashing before her eyes. How she got started in the show business and all her trips she ever made.

There was a loud 'TWANG' when the knife landed. Trixie opened her eyes to see where it landed and it landed between her hind legs, just barely hitting her tail. The crowd cheered loudly and threw lots of money on the stage. When the crowd left and all the money was collected, Trixie and Vektor were in the back of the stage, counting the money.

She looked up to him, "Trixie thanks you for your assistance today, soon I will have enough money to have my own place in town."

He just shrugged, "I was told to help you and I did." She looked down, hoping he would say something else. Vektor saw this, "I... did have a good time today."

Trixie smiled and continued to count the money, _'This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'_

**Dark Wulf's Day: Ponyville Library:**

Twilight woke up with a small yawn and walked down the stairway to greet the morning. Spike was still asleep in his little bed and Dark Wulf was splayed out on the coffee table. She chuckled a little at the scene and looked close to see a letter on top of Dark. Twilight used her magic to lift the letter to her and read it.

_'Twilight,_

_The Great and Powerful Trixie and Vektor are heading out to perform so I can get my own place. We will be back later._

_Sincerely, The Great and Powerful Trixie'_

This made things a little easier for her plans today. Spike woke up and rubbed his eyes, "Morning Twilight, where's Trixie and that other guy?"

She used her magic to put the letter away, "Oh, they went out for the day."

Spike yawned and scratched his rear, "So what's on the agenda today?"

Twilight walked over to Dark, "Well... I was thinking of seeing the princesses today and tell her of our new visitors."

Spike looked sceptical, "Are you sure that's wise?"

She nodded, "It will be good to find out more about the Grimm culture." She walked over to Dark and shook him a little to get him up, "Wake up sleepy head."

Dark swatted at her, "Five more minutes Nyq."

She shook him again, "No, it's me, Twilight."

Dark smacked his lips, yawned and stretched out, "Why do you wake me?"

Twilight smiled, "We're going on a trip today."

**The Sky:**

The group was in a roofless carriage, being flown by two white pegasus in armour. Spike looked over the side, "I never get tired of this."

Twilight smiled, "I know what you mean Spike, I feel a little like royalty when we travel like this."

Both of them turned when they heard some groaning in the back to see Dark Wulf on the floor, holding his stomach, "Ooooh, Dark Wulf doesn't feel so good."

Spike chuckled, "First time flier." The pegasus pulling the carriage chuckled as well. Twilight smiled and shook her head.

**Canterlot Castle:**

Twilight and Spike bowed in the presence of Celestia and Luna in the throne room. "Please," Celestia said, "you don't really have to do that Twilight, we are related."

Twilight chuckled nervously, "S... sorry your highness, it's an old habit." Celestia and Luna both chuckled and Luna looked at the doorway and saw a dark figure in the opening.

"Who is there," she demanded.

Twilight jerked her head towards the door and Spike got the message. He went out the door and pushed someone inside. It was Dark without the wolf head over his head. He had shaggy long, grey hair put up in a ponytail and he had golden, yellow eyes. He had a rugged look to him, but none the less handsome. Celestia and Luna didn't know what to think and Celestia spoke, "And who is this?"

Spike pushed Dark up to Twilight and she held out a hoof, presenting him, "This is Dark Wulf, he is Laharl's friend from their home world." Dark was so nervous, he started whimpering a little like a puppy.

Celestia smiled, walked over and petted him on the head a little, "Nice to meet you Dark Wulf." He eased up a little and stood up.

Luna looked at his outfit, "What is the purpose of your garments?"

Dark gave a curious look and looked at Twilight, "She wants to know why you wear those clothes."

"Oh," Dark said as his arms disappeared into the long claw sleeves. Then the sleeves started to move and the claw fingers moved as well. Everyone was amazed by this feature.

Celestia smiled, "Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Princess Celestia of Equestria."

Dark smiled at her, "Hi."

Celestia chuckled a little, "I control the sun." Dark marveled at how she is able to do that.

Luna stepped forth and put a hoof to herself, "And I am Princess Luna and I control the moon."

Dark rushed over and hugged her, "You must be a moon goddess."

Twilight was worried that Luna would be mad she was smiling, "Why thank you young wolf man."

**Castle Courtyard:**

Twilight and the others were talking, but Dark Wulf was running around, enjoying the scenery. Celestia observed him and chuckled, "So... Laharl asked you to teach Dark about our ways?"

Twilight smiled and nodded, "Yes, I feel like a teacher. I actually feel honored."

Darks head popped up and he looked at cups of tea and sniffed it, "This smells funny."

Celestia giggled, "You probably never had tea before."

Dark sipped some tea and started jittering wildly, then he set the tea down and pushed it away, "It tastes funny too."

The girls giggled and Spike chuckled at this display.

"Dark Wulf," Luna spoke, "are you an actual wolf?"

He nodded a little, "Well, Dark Wulf is human wolf hybrid, like what others call... a... um... werewolf."

Twilight was amazed, "And you can turn at the full moon?"

He nodded faster, "Only in the silver moon is when Dark Wulf is the strongest. Other times I can turn by myself." Twilight was now fascinated by Dark.

**Ponyville Library:**

The eventful day has made Twilight and Spike tired. Trying to keep up with Dark Wulf's energy at the castle is exhausting. At least Spike was happy to have another guy around the library. Plus the princesses seem to enjoy Dark. Hopefully Twilight will know some more tomorrow because Dark got too excited to answer most of the questions.

She was about to fall asleep but she felt something around her. She turned and saw Dark clutching her and holding her close. This concerned her but then she felt some tear coming from his eyes. This really surprised her, that someone strong and energetic like Dark could cry. _'Why are you crying,'_ she thought as she turned her head back around to sleep, _'don't worry... I'll take care of you.'_

...

**Authors Note:** Number 16 redone. A nice day in town sounds nice. Good food, people and places. Ciao!


	18. CH17 Welcome Back

**Griffon Kingdom:**

A large figure stood in the King's bedroom, overlooking the kingdom. It wore dark colored robes, had on wooden japanese-styled sandals with long bottom supports, giving the figure two extra feet and had on a red mask with a scary face and a long nose. Big, black wings slowly came from under the robes and fluttered a little. The being took its hand and took off the mask, revealing the face of a handsome man with green eyes.

He smiled as he looked on, "Soon... soon my plan will come together and I will become the Supreme Overlord and rid the world as well as this whole universe." His face turned sour, "That damn Laharl... putting my intellect on an underdeveloped, backwater world, run by filthy animals... especially that bitch Celestia... she will be the first to die." A wicked smile came across his face, realizing his plan is coming together.

A knock came at his door, it was his female assistant, "Sir, the storm you requested will take part tomorrow and the... forces you requested are here as well."

The smile on the figure's face grew, "Wonderful... I will be out in a moment." The sounds of feathers flapping away from the door can be heard and the figure said in a menacing voice, "All Hail Supreme Overlord Shin Tengu!"

**Sweet Apple Acres:**

The dawn peeked over the horizon, creating a beautiful scenery picture. The trees looked so healthy from the proper care they are given everyday. Arron was outside, sitting with his legs crossed in a meditation position. On both his hands, his index finger and thumb were touching, his eyes were closed and he was deep breathing.

His meditation was disturbed by sudden images of a big storm that never stops, hoards of demons flooding the world and a winged figure sitting on Laharl's throne in Blackcity. This was news that had to be shared with him soon. All of a sudden, Arron was tackled by Apple Bloom who was bouncing on his back, "Ah found him Applejack."

She came out with a smile on her face, "Alright Apple Bloom, git off him... Ah still need him for work."

Apple Bloom got off and Arron got up, brushing off all the dirt from his coat and hat. He looked down to see her smiling up and giggling at him and he smiled as well, "Wow, you got a strange way of surprising others." She closed her eyes, giggled and started wagging her tail.

Applejack chuckled a little, "Alright now, git to school Apple Bloom or y'all be late."

She started to run towards the gate to the farm gate, "Bye sis, Bye Mister Arron."

Applejack walked over and looked up at Arron, "And what were you doing out here?"

He shrugged, "Ah was meditating."

Applejack gave a curious look, "Are you like a... spiritual being or somethin' like that?"

"Ah was called the "Samurai Cowboy" back home. On my Maws side, we are experienced farmers and on my Paws side, we are experienced assassins."

Applejack started to look sceptical, "What do you mean by that now?"

Arron turned to a nearby tree, put his hand on his sword and made a quick, jerking motion. Suddenly the tree started to slid halfway down and fell over, with the cleanest cut Applejack ever saw. She had her mouth open at how fast it happened, "That sure was fast."

"Yea it was," said Big Mac coming out of the house and walking over to him. He wasn't impressed, "Now, can ya turn all that into fire wood?"

Arron smiled, walked over to the chopped down tree, grabbed the chopped down half and the other half still in the ground and threw them up in the air. He jumped up and put his hand on his sword handle, **Crow's Fury:** he unsheathed it and started to slash at the tree creating what appeared to be a sphere around him. He landed and sheathed his sword.

The wood fell to his left, bundled in a neat pile and to his right landed a pile of apples. Then one more apple fell down on Arron's head, bounced off and landed in the apple pile. Applejack was speechless, she's never seen anything like that before. It was really fascinating how easy Arron made it look. Big Mac was a little more impressed but still was mad about what happened days ago, "Go and take care of the dead trees."

Arron nodded and set out to the task. Applejack scowled a little at Big Mac, "Why did you have to go and talk like that to him?"

He gave her a serious look, "Have ya forgotten what he and his "Friends" did to the farm," he walked off to start his chores.

Applejack yelled back, "Ah haven't forgotten," she looked a little sad, _'at least he's making up for it.'_

**Ponyville Library:**

The light crept through the window on the second floor, shining on Twilight. She yawned and

stretched out a little, but was retrained some. She turned and saw Dark Wulf still clutching to her since last night. She wiggled a little and got out of his grip. Dark moaned a little and patted the bed wondering where Twilight went. Twilight nudged him a little with her hoof, "Time to wake up Dark."

He sat up, yawned and looked at her, "Goo mor'in."

Twilight hopped off the bed, "Did you know you were holding me last night," she raised an eyebrow.

Dark rubbed his eyes and looked down, "Sorry, Dark had a nightmare and... "

Twilight put her forelegs on the bed and looked at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Dark crawled off the bed, "No, don't want to." He jumped and landed downstairs on the couch.

Twilight walked down the stairs and Spike woke up, "Mornin' Twi... what's up?"

She turned to him, "Oh, just woke up."

Spike walked over to Dark, "What's up man?" He grunted and turned away. Spike turned his head to Twilight, "Uh, what's up with him Twi?" She shooed him into the kitchen and got up on the couch.

As Spike went into the kitchen, Twilight looked at Dark, "Come on, talking helps."

Dark kept darting his eyes back and forth, "You'll think I'm weak."

She shook her head, "No silly, I won't think of you weak." After a couple more minutes of asking, Dark finally submitted and wanted to talk. He laid on the couch and Twilight sat next to him on a small chair with a pair of glasses on and her mane up in a bun. She used her magic to float a pad of paper and a quill and cleared her throat, "So, tell me what your nightmare was."

Dark didn't know why he was on the couch but he didn't care and talked, "I had a night... mare about... Frostman," he started to growl.

Twilight now knew it was about someone, "So who is this... Frostman?"

Dark's eyes narrowed, "He is an evil man who... he... he... ," some tears came from his eyes, "he killed my parents and most of the wolf tribe."

Twilight gasped, "How cruel!"

Dark looked more angry, "I went to stop him and he hurt me and Dark Wulf still lives with the pain and memory," he slashed part of the couch with his hand claw, shredding some of the couch.

Twilight quickly stroked Dark's head, trying to calm him down, "Now, now, he isn't here and he won't hurt you."

Dark quickly calmed down, "Sorry, Dark lost control."

He sat up and Twilight smiled, still stroking his head, "It's okay, you don't have to talk anymore." Dark opened the chest part of his outfit to reveal a large dark scar, in the shape of the pink star on Twilight's cutie mark, "It will never go away," he closed the outfit.

Twilight leaned over and gave him a hug, "Don't worry, I will help you if you need it."

Dark smiled,_'Why did I tell her my pain?'_

**Fluttershy's Cottage:**

Laharl slowly opened his eyes to find himself sitting up with Fluttershy in his left arm, still asleep. He looked to the window to see the morning light peeking through the window then looked back to Fluttershy and smiled. He gently petted her back with his left hand and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She stirred a little, did the cutest yawn and looked up at Laharl with a smile, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," he replied still petting her. She reached up and rubbed her nose with his and laid back down. He pulled her up close and sighed, "I haven't slept that good in a long time."

She smiled, "Me too." She got up and opened some curtains to find animal outside, waiting to be fed.

Laharl got up, "Do you want some help?"

Fluttershy walked to a closet, which was filled with bags of animal food and looked to Laharl with big eyes, "Please?" Laharl watched Fluttershy feed the animals and she made it look easy, especially with that "Stare" of hers. He looked at the bag he had and slightly tore it, then all of a sudden he was surrounded by all sorts of animals, getting to the bag of food.

Fluttershy saw this and shooed away the animals which they did and Laharl was standing there with a torn bag, ruffled clothes and no expression on his face. Fluttershy worried he would be mad, "Are you okay dear?"

Laharl puffed up his cheeks and spat out a small sparrow, "Yeah... I'd figure it would be like feeding monsters in the netherworld... and I was right."

Fluttershy giggled, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

**Alchemy House:**

It was hours later before Laharl and Fluttershy finished with feeding the animals. The walk back was a little embarrassing for him. Fluttershy trotted happily knowing she was near Laharl. As they pass his house, he looked at the mailbox, "Hey, I got some mail." He walked over to the box, opened it, took out the letter, opened it, took out his glasses and began to read.

Fluttershy looked at him, "Why do you need glasses?"

He kept on reading, "I have problems reading small print."

She nodded and Laharl sighed and put the letter and glasses in his coat, "Celestia needs to see me right away."

Fluttershy was now sad, "Oh... well... if you need to go."

Laharl turned, picked her up and gave her a big hug, "Don't be sad, I'll be back later."

She smiled a little, "I know... it's... just... "

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I promise I'll be back later." She nuzzled against him and he put her down. He smiled and disappeared into a dark light.

**Ponyville Café:**

The girls and guys were there enjoying the afternoon. The citizens kept starring at the new "Grimms" in town and wondered what they are doing here. They all basically kept their distance from the strange beings. The guys noticed this and just left the folks the way they were. "So, hows that cowboy guy working out for ya," Rainbow asked Applejack.

She finished drinking her cup of apple juice and sat the cup down, "Good, he was able to take all the dead trees and turn them into firewood in a faster time than Big Mac," she nodded, "Best help we ever had."

Twilight spoke up, "Dark Wulf made an impression on the princesses the other day."

Trixie cleared her throat, "Trixie appreciates the help Vektor gives her. He can turn invisible." The girls gasped and continued to gossip, leaving the guys there like they weren't there.

Vektor leaned over to Spike, "Are they always like this?"

He nodded, "Yep, it's like we're not even here." Something then caught Rarity's eye.

It was Fluttershy coming up, who was looking a little glum, "Fluttershy darling, why do you look so down?"

She sighed, "Laharl had to go see Princess Celestia and I don't know when he will be back."

Pinkie put her foreleg around Fluttershy, "Don't worry, he'll be surprised later."

Fluttershy cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Pinkie smiled and closed her eyes, "Because we're going to throw your's and Laharl's party tonight."

A small smile came upon Fluttershy's face, but Arron had a confused one on his face, "And what party would that be?"

Rainbow chuckled, "Duh, it's a party to celebrate Laharl and Fluttershy being a couple."

All three Grimm men stopped what they were doing and made a face of shock, Fluttershy started to back up a little.

Applejack tried to calm the situation, "Yea and we approve of it."

Arron shook his head, "It's not that Ah don't approve... it's that Ah never that thought he would find someone or somepony in his life."

Dark Wulf rushed over, picked Fluttershy up and hugged her, "Yay, you are like big sister now."

She was struggling, trying to break free, "Eek, oh, oh my."

Dark sat her down and Vektor smiled, "As long as Laharl is happy, that's all that matters." His head jerked to the street and he turned invisible.

The girls gasped and Trixie smiled, "See Trixie told you Vektor can turn invisible."

There were sounds of running coming from down the street with a mare yelling, "STOP..THEIVES," while chasing three stallions dressed as robbers. Some royal guards were chasing the robbers as well but couldn't catch up to them.

As the robbers came close to the girls, two of them stopped with what appeared to be something grabbing hold of their tails and the last one was up in the air. When the guards caught up, they were stunned at the sight. Vektor turned visible again and he was holding the two robbers on the ground by their tails and the third was being held in the air by his cords.

One of the guards nodded, "Thank you for your assistance." Vektor nodded and the guards used their unicorn magic and took the robbers away.

The mare came up to Vektor, "Thank you sir." She walked off with the guards and Vektor sat down again.

The girls gawked at him and he shrugged, "What?"

They all shook their heads and Twilight said, "Nothing."

**Canterlot Castle:**

It was the late evening before Laharl got to see Celestia at the castle. Before then, he kept himself entertained by playing a playstation vita, which caught the attention of some of the guards. They watched him play for a while but got yelled at and had to go back to their positions. At one point, Laharl laid on a bench outside and looked over to see a fancy, rich couple saw him. "Oh look dear, a new gargoyle in the palace garden," said the wife.

Laharl smiled, "Yeah and it's standing next to that funny looking jackass husband."

The wife gasped and the husband walked over, took out a glove and smacked Laharl in the face, "How dare you sir, I challenge you to a duel for my wife's honor." Laharl licked his lips a little, reached into his coat and quickly drew out a mythirl glove and struck the husband in the face, sending him flying a little.

He looked at the wife, "If you don't want to duel me, take your husband and piss off."

The wife ran over and dragged her husband away. Celestia came out after witnessing the incident, "You don't like rich ponies?"

Laharl looked her way, "I had to deal with that kind on my world and I didn't like it then. Plus I've done worse."

Celestia shook her head and smiled, "You silly creature. Anyway, I have a surprise for you." Laharl walked over and saw a dark figure in the back that looked familiar, which made him smile.

**Sugar Cube Corner:**

It was night-time when Laharl got back to town and found a small note in his mailbox. It told him to go the the Sugar Cube Corner when he got back. He slowly opened the door all the way opened and the lights came on and the girls, Spike, Vektor, Arron and Dark Wulf yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Laharl clung to the wall, clutching his chest and breathing heavily, "God damn I have to learn to get used to Pinkie's surprises."

Pinkie giggled and bounced over to him, "Sooo... do you like the surprise party?"

Laharl smiled, "Oh yes, I like parties and I brought a friend."

Everyone leaned forward in suspense at who he brought and Pinkie's eyes went big and her smile as well, "IZZY!"

She lunged forward and tackled Issac to the ground and he groaned, "Damn your strong."

When Pinkie let him up, the party went underway. There was music, dancing, lots of treats and gummy biting everyone. Issac told some of his mission during the party and Pinkie didn't miss a single word, she didn't even take her eyes off of him. When the party was over and everyone was leaving, Issac stayed behind to help Pinkie clean up.

**Roadway:**

Laharl and Fluttershy were walking together to their homes when they left. Fluttershy had a small plan in mind and hoped it would work. She pretended to trip and held her left back leg, "Oh... ooo... ow... my leg... I don't think I can walk," she looked at him with big eyes, "can you carry me home, pwease," she batted her eyes a little.

Laharl chuckled and smiled and went over to pick her up and carry her. As he walked, he gave her a quick glance, "You know... I get this feeling you like being held in my arms." She blushed, clapped her hoofs and started to wag her tail. Laharl had a bigger smile on his face as he walked, "I'll take that as a yes."

Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "That is my yes." Laharl returned the kiss and continued to walk her home.

...

**Authors Note:** Number 17 redone. We all know what comes next, right? Ciao!


	19. CH18 Issac's Harmonic Trouble

**Canterlot Castle – The Night Issac Left:**

There were two carriages ready to leave for the journey ahead and so was Issac. He had his bag ready for the trip and Laharl patted him on the back, "Good luck man and bring back a souvenir."

Issac smiled and gave Laharl a one-armed hug, "I'll see what I can do." Issac grabbed his bag and got into the chariot and looked at who he was going with. There were four mares, one was a light green unicorn with light aquamarine mane and tail with a white streak in them, orange eyes and a picture of a small harp on her flank.

The second was cream colored one with curly purple and pink mane and tail, light blue eyes and a picture of some blue wrapped candy on her flank. The third was grey with a lovely black mane and tail, purple eyes, a white collar with a pink bow and a purple treble clef on her flank. The last was a white unicorn with dark blue mane and tail with light blue streaks in them, she wore a pair of purple sunglasses that covered her eyes and had a picture of a double note on her flank. Issac saw them and they looked at him, _'Oh shit'_, he thought, _'they put me in with the girls.' _He set his bag down and himself and the carriage was off.

His eyes darted around as the girls continued to look at him. "I think introductions are in order," said the light green mare spoke as she put a hoof to herself, "I am Lyra Heartstrings."

The cream mare spoke, "And I'm Bon Bon."

The grey one spoke in a fancy british style, fancier than Rarity's, "I... am Octavia Harmonica."

The white mare patted Issac on the shoulder, "The names Vinyl Scratch."

Octavia huffed, "Do you have to be so vague?"

Vinyl lowered her head and Issac spoke, "And I'm Issac or as most people call me, 'The Rubber Freak'." He sighed, "So who's in the other chariot?"

"The guys from the symphony and their fillyfriends," Bon Bon replied.

Issac raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have boyfriends or whatever you call them on your world?"

Lyra and Bon Bon held each other close and Lyra said, "We're... filly-foolers."

This took a bit for Issac to comprehend but it came to him, "Oh, so your... together?"

Bon Bon shrank back and Lyra glared a little, "Does this bother you?"

Issac shook his head, "Who am I to judge people or ponies like that. I myself have... done things that have made others judge me. But as for who you love, even if you're the same gender doesn't bother me. I even have friends like that." This brought a smile to both mares faces and they relaxed more. Issac turned his head to look at the other two and made a finger gesture, "And are you two... "

Octavia made a scowl, "You can have her if you want... we're not together anymore."

Vinyl lowered her head more and Issac sighed, _'Oh god... what did I get myself into?'_

**Day One – Glamour Hotel:**

Last night was a mess. The girls fought over who would get what room and Issac was forced to stay with Vinyl, but that didn't bother him. The other girls stayed in the next room over. As dawn broke, Issac felt the warmth of the sun on his face and rubbed his eyes and groaned. He reached over to put his sunglasses on, only to realize he put on Vinyl's. He chuckled, put hers back and put his on. He looked over on her bed and noticed she had an empty bottle in her foreleg. _"If I was with that Octavia girl... I would do the same thing'_, he thought.

Vinyl stirred and woke up rubbing her eyes, "Morning man, what's up?"

Issac shrugged, "Not much... looks like you had a little party last night."

Vinyl picked up the bottle with her hoof, "Yeah... I suppose so." She hopped down and put her shades on, "Hey... can you hang with me for the day, the others can take care of themselves."

Issac shrugged again, "I guess, I got nothing better to." _'Cept for the mission.'_

**Starville:**

Issac was in awe at the fancy place he was in. There were fancy hotels, stadiums, theaters and some casinos. _'Should have landed here first'_, he thought.

Vinyl tugged at his pant leg, which brought him out of his small trance, "Hey dude, I want to go shopping." She pointed her other hoof at a clothing store. Issac groaned in defeat and went with her.

**Girl Glamour:**

Issac sat near the model mirrors waiting for Vinyl to come out of the dressing room. He felt uneasy with all the ponies staring at him as he waited and made small comments about him. Issac made a face, _'Why did I agree to that stupid game? Please kill me now.' _

He banged his head into his fist and Vinyl came out in a small pose, "So dude, how do I look?"

He looked up to see her in a poofy, fru-fru outfit which didn't look that good on her and frowned a little, "I can't see writing, color or pictures so... no... too girly."

Vinyl stood in front of the mirrors and looked and turned and looked some more, "Yeah, your right... too girly."

She went back to try on other dresses and Issac's eye twitched, _'Why... why do I have to do this?'_ They both went to a big perfume stand where Vinyl was trying new scents. There were mares close by, giggling, pointing at Issac and making some comments about how pretty he is going to smell. Issac made a face, _'I... have never been so embarrassed in my life.' _

A mare in a white coat, holding a bottle of perfume, "Excuse me sir, would you like to try our line of stallions 'Perfect Summer'?"

Issac looked at the bottle and looked at the mare, "You spray any of that on me and I will chuck it at the nearest asshole and not say sorry." The mare backed away and went to another customer.

**Cafe de' Love:**

After hours of shopping from various stores, Vinyl treated Issac to dinner for all his hard work. He never thought he ever had to do anything like that before. Vinyl could see the anguish in Issac's face after enduring such a hardship. "So," she asked, "did you enjoy today?"

Issac's eyebrow twitched and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yes, I enjoy girl's clothes shopping, smelling perfumes and doing other girl stuff."

Vinyl lowered her head, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you do all that stuff with me," her face grew sad, "you don't have to hang with me anymore."

Issac couldn't stand to see her like this, "Look," he sighed, "it's not that I don't like hanging out... it's just I don't like to be used for girl needs like today. Now if you want to party, then I'm game."

Vinyl raised her head and put on a wicked grin, "Tomorrow, there is a cool party happening in town... the kind I think you'll enjoy."

Issac smiled and raised his glass of cherry juice, "Now that is what I'm talking about, but don't have plans for me tonight, I need to leave you guys alone."

Vinyl stopped sipping her drink, "Why's that man?"

He coughed a little, "Personal business to attend to."

Vinyl smiled, "Alright man, just be ready for fun tomorrow." They both clinked their glasses and enjoyed the rest of lunch.

**Outskirts of Starville:**

It was night time before Issac could do what he came here to do. He looked around for any signs of abnormal activity, but couldn't find anything. The glasses he had on gave him night vision, thermal vision and a scope. But even still, he couldn't find anything out in the outskirts. He was about to give up until he saw a big bat fly over head. _'That's one big fucking bat'_, he thought. He pulled out a little gun and shot a very small dart at the bat and it stuck to the creature.

Issac then pulled out a small gps device and it spoke in a computer male voice, "Processing... processing... eight hours until marker is dropped."

"Lovely," Issac said in an agitated voice. He decided to head back to the hotel until tomorrow.

**Glamour Hotel:**

Issac was having a strange dream about food and started licking something. Soon he was kissing what he was licking. He suddenly woke up and wondered what he was doing. He moved his hand around and felt he was on some kind of animal. He moved upward to feel someponies blushing face and then he realized it was Vinyl. "Uhh," was all he could say at the moment.

"You don't have to stop man," Vinyl said breathing a little heavily, "that feels real good."

"What was I licking," Issac asked trying to find his glasses.

He put them on and saw Vinyl's face that had a small smile on it, "My cutie mark," her eyes lids lowered a little, "didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Issac got up, trying to regain his composure, "Uhh... I... uhh... umm... sorry, I was having a weird food dream and... "

Vinyl put a hoof to his mouth, "Don't worry man, I don't judge. But did you keep saying 'Pinkie'?" Issac had a face that said it all and Vinyl's smile grew, "Oh, so you like her huh?"

Issac looked worried, "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

Vinyl laid back down with the smile still on her face, "Whatever happens in Starville, stays in Starville." Issac went over to the other bed and laid down to sleep.

**Day Two – Techno Palace:**

The flashing colored lights and fresh music made the jump. Ponies dressed in funky clothing danced, drank and enjoyed themselves for hours. Vinyl was at the DJ table, mixing the music like a professional. Issac enjoyed himself while ponies came over and asked him questions about where he's from and all the things he's seen and done. He even showed off his rubber powers which really impressed the ponies.

Vinyl left the table to take care of some business and a loud beeping sound came from his pants. He reached down and pulled the same device from last night and listened in, "Location has been found, please proceed to location immediately." _'Damn,"_ he thought as he was looking around, _'sorry Vinyl but I have to do this... I'll make it up to you later.' _

Vinyl came back out and looked over to where Issac was and didn't see him there, _'Where did he go?'_

**Sacred Bell Shrine:**

Since Issac couldn't see the map on the gps, he had to walk around and listen to the directions which took hours to do. He finally arrived at a giant, old temple with various carvings of notes around it. "Keep location on map," he said to the gps.

It beeped a couple of time and responded, "Confirmed."

Issac looked up at the sky and saw that the sun almost set and headed back, "Tomorrow I have to go in, no matter what comes up."

**Starville Streets:**

Vinyl grew concerned that Issac was gone too long from the Techno Palace and went out to look for him. While looking, she bumped into Octavia and the other girls. "I see your out by yourself and not with that strange looking... thing."

Vinyl got mad, "His name is Issac and is not a thing."

"He obviously ran off to get away from you, you cheat."

Lyra laid a hoof on Octavia's shoulder, "Dear, I think you're going a little too far."

Octavia glared at Vinyl, "No I'm not, she needs to hear this," she pointed a hoof at Vinyl, "you must have hugged somepony in front of 'HIM' and he ran off."

Vinyl was on the verge of crying, "If you just listen to me, I'll tell you why I... "

Octavia turned away, "You are disgraceful and a sore to my eyes you cheat." Vinyl's lower lip quivered and she ran off crying.

Bon Bon gasped, "Would it hurt to just listen to her?" Octavia just walked off without a care of what happened.

**Glamour Hotel – Issac's Room:**

It was almost midnight before Issac got back to the hotel and he was tired. As he approached his room, he heard someone crying on the other side. He opened the door to find Vinyl laying on her bed with several empty bottles of alcohol, crying her eyes out. Before he could say something, Vinyl saw him and threw a bottle at him, missing him completely, "WHERE WERE YOU TODAY YOU ASS!"

He sighed and sat down next to her, "I was on a mission from Princess Celestia and tomorrow I have to finish it, no matter what."

Vinyl's eyes looked more sad, "So... you didn't want to be my friend?"

Issac waved his hands trying to calm her down, "I do want to be your friend but... there are these bats at some ruins and I have to figure out what they're doing with some kind of stone called 'Echo Stone' and I have to bring some back."

Vinyl's mouth fell open after hearing this, "Wow dude," she gave a sniff, "you have a lot on your plate."

Issac put an arm around her and pulled her close, "What did Octavia said to you?"

She looked at him wondering how he knew but didn't question it, "She called me a cheat. Somepony who... saw some other pony during a relationship."

Issac cocked an eyebrow, _'There is a much worse name that we use but whatever makes them happy.' _

Vinyl continued, "I was getting Tavia an anniversary present and I finally found somepony who had what I wanted and I gave her a big hug. Tavia saw this and got mad, assuming I was cheating on her with this other pony."

Issac shook his head, "And she won't hear you out... wow, that sucks."

Vinyl nuzzled into Issac, "I like Pinkie, she's a good friend... please treat her good."

Issac smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

She looked up at him, "Can I see your eyes man?" Issac took off his glasses to reveal two golden eyes with no pupils and Vinyl smiled a little, "You have very pretty eyes man," and then she fell asleep.

Issac laid down with Vinyl still in his arms, '_Might have to keep her with me tomorrow.'_

**Glamour Hotel – Octavia's Room:**

Lyra and Bon Bon laid together in one bed and Octavia was in the other. They held each other as they slept and Octavia was crying a little in her bed. She found a small present in her bags that had her favorite color wrapping paper and bow on it. Inside held a silver necklace with a ruby heart gem on it. There was also a note that read, 'Happy Anniversary Tavia!' Octavia also found a receipt to 'Gem's Jewelery', the place where she saw Vinyl hug that one pony. She now realized Vinyl was getting her a three year anniversary present and felt so horrible for the months of anger she expressed to her. '_What have I done'_, she thought as he cried some more, _'dear Celestia... what have I done?'_

**Day Three – Glamour Hotel:**

Vinyl stretched out on the bed and yawned as the sunlight shined through the window. She woke up to see Issac pouring out bottles of alcohol in the sink. He looked back at her, "Sorry but I don't think you should live in a bottle."

She smiled as she knew what he meant, "Thanks man," she hopped down in a huff.

Issac pointed to the closet, "Can you get my bag from the closet please?" Vinyl did it and sat it on the bed and Issac came over to get his glasses cleaner only to pull out a small brown package. He handed it to Vinyl, "Can you read this for me?"

She took it and read it.

'_Dear Issac, I believe you will need a little help so I finished up a project for you. Along with the other vision options on your glasses, these will allow to read words, translate words, see shapes and now you have a new sonar vision which will help you see beyond walls within a hundred meters. Figure if you're going through some ruins, might as well give you a helping hand. _

_Be safe friend, _

_Laharl'_

Issac smiled, took the package and opened it to reveal a pair of white goggles with some small hi-tech attachments to it. He took off his glasses and put on the goggles and saw things more clearly now. He took the brown package and saw the writing on it and smiled bigger, "Finally I can see important things," then he sighed, "but still no color."

Vinyl chuckled, "That's all well and good and I'm going with you man."

Issac held out a hand to the door, "Then let's get going." They left the room and went to the elevator when Octavia came out of her room looking nervous.

Vinyl ignored her and Issac kept his distance as Octavia approached them. "I need to speak with you," she said to Vinyl.

Vinyl kept her eyes on the elevator door to open, "When we get back home, you have a week to get your stuff and get out of my place. Anything you leave is mine and after that, I never want to see you again."

The elevator door opened and she walked inside, Issac looked at Octavia, "Ya fucked up kid," then he walked over in the elevator with Vinyl.

As the door closed, Octavia started to cry, "I'm sorry Vinyl."

**Sacred Bell Shrine:**

Issac and Vinyl approached the ruins and examined the carvings. Most of them have notes, almost making songs which fascinated both of them but Issac remembered what he had to do. They entered the ruins to find that an excavation crew has been through, clearing out passages, destroying artwork and mining something out. Issac activated the sonar vision to see how it worked and he saw through the walls and rooms but no bats or nothing. He turned the sonar off, "Looks like we're in the clear for now."

They continued into the ruins and Vinyl felt excited, "This is so exciting man, I never thought I would never do something like this." She looked at him, "Hey, why do you have an 'X' scar on your face?"

_'Someone finally asked'_, he thought, "When I was young, my father left to continue his pirate business and I didn't want him to go," Vinyl gasped, "so I fought him to stay and he gave me this scar and said, 'The next time you see me, Primal Hub will have changed'."

Vinyl shook her head, "Wow that's heavy man." Issac didn't say anything and just walked on with Vinyl.

After walking for an hour, they came across a room filled with sleeping black bats. Vinyl was about to scream but Issac quickly picked her up and covered her mouth. He then tiptoed with her across the room, avoiding the bats and small vases in hopes they can be quiet. Just as they were in the clear, a small insect crashed into Vinyl's leg and that caused her to make a loud squeaking noise. Issac turned around to see the bats up and ready to attack.

He turned back around, gently put Vinyl down and put his right leg up, **Gum Gum Whip:** he quickly turned around, stretched out his right leg and kicked the bats to the wall. One escaped and was in the air, **Pistol:** as Issac's leg retracted, he thrust his left fist forward, punching the flying bat in the face and crashed it into the wall. His arm retracted and he turned to see Vinyl's mouth open, "You are so cool man, I mean... wow, that was just amazing."

Issac smiled and walked on, "Well I try."

They walked on until they came to a room filled with more bats and some all black ponies with red eyes. The ponies smiled and danced a little, "We are so close to our goal. With these echo stones, the moon will be gone."

Vinyl looked worried, "What do they mean by that?"

Issac just kept watching them, "Either a coup or they're trying to dethrone the princesses by taking away their main power source." Out of nowhere, some ponies were chasing the two of them out into the crowd and they were surrounded.

Vinyl looked around and was scared, "You have a plan man?"

As the bats and the ponies were surrounding them, Issac looked around to see if there was anything he could use, but couldn't find anything, "I'll think of something." He reached behind and grabbed Vinyl and they were surrounded by a blue light. They jumped in the air and Issac landed with a white, star electric guitar with blue outlines in Issac's hands.

He gawked a little at the guitar and then looked around at all the enemies who were backing away. He had a sinister smile on his face, **Electric Pulse:** he raised his right arm and strummed over the strings on the guitar and large waves of white lightning filled the air, striking all the ponies and bats in the room, knocking them unconscious. Thinking quickly, Issac quickly grabbed some lime green, round stones with a small note on them and ran for the exit.

**Outside the Shrine:**

When he got outside, it was so late there was barely any sunlight left in the sky. He collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and the guitar turned back into Vinyl and she was laying on the ground, breathing heavily as well. She turned to him, "What... did... we... just do?"

He turned to her, "It's... what... we... call... manachange."

After getting their composure together, Vinyl stood up and looked at Issac, "It was like we were connected... like actual soul mates."

Issac sat up looking at the stones he took, "Manachange is when a demon and a monster combine their powers and the monster turns into a weapon and unlocks new strengths that the demon can use."

Vinyl walked over and rested her front hooves on his left shoulder, "You think your friend knows about this?"

Issac shrugged, "Probably... I don't know. Hey I have a question to ask."

"What man?"

Issac licked his lips, trying to find the words, "How did you and Tavia... ," he did some finger gestures, "you know... together?"

Vinyl blushed, "Oh that," she made him come closer and whispered some things in his ear.

When she was done, Issac whistled and sat up with a strange face on, "Wow... you learn something new everyday." They walked back exchanging strange conversations about each other species.

**Sacred Bell Shrine – Cannon room:**

The ponies and bats were worried as a giant black bat came out of the darkness with a look of pure anger on his face and spoke in a calm voice, "There are some stones missing."

A pony came forward and his legs were shaking, "Y... y... ye... yes sir... a strange rubber thing and a white unicorn came in and took some stones... ," before he finished, the black bat swallowed him whole.

A grey bat came forward next, "That thing turned the white unicorn into a strange instrument and released lightning on us."

"Hmm," was all that came from the black bat, "this rubber creature would happen to be the thing that landed here a month ago?"

The grey bat shrunk back, "Y... yes sir, as well as that dark creature as well."

The black bat stood up, "Damn you Celestia, sending outsiders to take down me, Lord Darkwing."

A navy blue pony with a yellow mane and tail stepped forward, "Sir, I have an idea on how to get rid of him."

Darkwing came back down and looked the pony in the eyes, "Please, enlighten us."

The pony smirked, "One of our scouts from Bright City overheard a conversation on the train between the elements of harmony and the strange creatures. Apparently the rubber creature can't swim due to some curse. When his body is submerged in water, especially sea water, his body becomes immobilized and will be vulnerable."

Darkwing closed his eyes and and exhaled through his nose, "Go collect sea water... I have an idea."

**Day Four – Glamour Hotel:**

Issac and Vinyl slept in late from yesterdays adventure and not eating anything. Vinyl yawned and stretched out and opened her eyes to see it was high noon. She got down and walked over to Issac and shook him a little, "Hey man... I'm hungry... let's go now."

He swatted at her, "Jus... go... wifout... me... mon."

He went back to sleep and she left for lunch. Issac woke up later to find is was early evening and Vinyl hadn't from eating. He thought she went out to a party to occupy her time until he got up. Issac got up, got ready to leave and when he opened his door, Octavia was there. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes, "Can we talk for a moment?"

**Cafe de' Love:**

Issac ordered coffee and Octavia ordered a cup of tea. It's been seven minutes since they ordered and no one said anything. After fiddling with her cup, Octavia spoke, "Do you and Vinyl... get along?"

Issac exhaled through his nose, "You still care for her, don't you?"

Octavia did a little nod, "I know I've not been a proper mare-friend and I will do anything to make our relationship right again."

Issac took a sip of coffee and put the cup back down, "Don't tell me this, tell her."

She was about to say something else until something in the sky caught her attention, "What are those things in the air?"

Issac looked up to see things flying from the hotel, _'Shit.' _He picked up Octavia and ran to the hotel.

**Glamour Hotel:**

They both got to the hotel and went up to the floor where they were staying and found their rooms torn apart. Octavia was in shock and went out of the room, crying a little. Issac went into his room to find a message scratched on the wall, 'Give back what is ours or we will destroy what we took!'

He sighed, walked out the door and handed a small device and a letter to Octavia, "Take this to some royal guards in town... they'll know what to do."

She took the stuff and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "What do I do?"

Issac shrugged, "Whatever you want." He went into the elevator and went down to the lobby to leave.

**Sacred Bell Shrine:**

Issac got there and no pony or bat was around, it was too quiet. He made his way through the corridors of the ruins looking for the missing mares and any of the enemy. Eventually, he came down a wide corridor and saw Vinyl, Bon Bon and Lyra were tied up and gagged at the other end. Issac knew there was a trap involved but did care, _'It's not like they made it big.' _As he walked down, the girls kept shaking their heads and grunted, indicating him to go back. He smiled as he continued towards the girls, "Look, whatever they have up their sleeve can't be bi... "

He fell through a false floor and his body was submerged in water and the smell of it was familiar, _'Sea water.' _His head however was held up by a bat and his neck stretched as his body sank to the bottom of the water pit.

The navy blue pony came forward, "My name is Nightup."

Issac snickered, "What a lame-ass name."

Nightup smirked, "Maybe, but I'm not the one about to die."

Issac kept snickering, "I may die, but the royal army will be here soon."

Nightup made a serious face and turned to two nearby bats, "Cut his hair." The bats came over and started to cut his long hair quickly and when they were done, Issac's hair was now short and shaggy.

Issac exhaled through his mouth, "Oh you are going to get it." Nightup gave a small nod and the bat that was holding up Issac's head let go and it sunk into the water. His head finally reached the bottom and he was stuck there, unable to move.

He looked around and noticed that there was no way out, _'Shit, if only I didn't eat that fruit... thank god I can breath under water. Thank you dad for being a Grimm of water.' _He closed his eyes and drifted off into a small sleep to think of what to do.

**Day Five – Sacred Bell Shrine:**

Issac slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of someone swimming down towards him, _'Dammit Laharl, you're late.' _The figure got under his arm, lifted him up and swam upwards. They were having trouble swimming with Issac over them and Issac was confused, _'Who is this?'_ Both of them reached the top and the figure got Issac up on dry land. He spat out a lot of water that built up in his body. The figure was coughing and it sounded like a woman. Issac lifted his goggles, rubbed his eyes in hopes that will help and put the goggles back on to see Octavia coughing.

He sat up and slowly petted her, "You are a life saver my dear."

She stopped coughing and smiled, "You said I could do whatever I wanted and I wanted to help you."

He got up and shook off the water and looked at her, "How did you find this place?"

Octavia stood up and did the same thing, "I followed you and Vinyl here the other day and wanted to see what you were up to."

Issac started to walk away, "It's nice that you helped me but I need you to get out of here. It's too dangerous here."

Octavia walked in the other direction, "Not without Vinyl and the others."

As she walked off in her direction, Issac walked in his, "She still cares I guess." Octavia walked around for a while trying to figure out where she was in this old, dusty place. She treaded carefully, not to get caught by some patrolling bats. Eventually, she came upon a room with two big cages with Lyra and Bon Bon in one and Vinyl in the other.

Octavia ran up to Vinyl's cage and shook it to wake her up, "Vinyl dear, please wake up."

Vinyl didn't have her sunglasses on and she opened her eyes to see Octavia, "Tavia... what are you doing here?"

Octavia was frantically looking for a way to open the cage, "I'm here to get you and the girls out of here."

Vinyl couldn't believe her ears, "You... you still care about me?"

Octavia stopped, "Yes dear and I'm sorry for all the torment I put you through. I got jealous for the wrong reason and I took it out on you. I promise when this is over, I will do whatever it takes to make up for everything and fix our relationship ."

Tears came from Vinyl's eyes as she was happy to hear this and then her face turned to horror as two bats held Octavia down and Nightup came into the room, "Oh this is delicious." He approached Vinyl's cage and had a wicked smile on his face, "So the grey one is your mate huh?" He turned to Octavia, "Don't worry, I'll get you to like stallions."

Vinyl rammed the cage door, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Nightup slowly walked over and ran a hoof over Octavia's body and flank. She started whimpering as he came around behind her. Just as he was about to do anything, there was a loud pounding outside the walls and the room shook. Everyone looked around to find what was causing the shaking and rumbling.

Just then, Issac busted through the wall with a look of anger on his face, "Hey you," he pointed at Nightup, "get off of her or prepare to die." He got off and backed an ran but he didn't get far while Issac grabbed hold of his tail. The two bats flew towards Issac, but he lifted up Nightup, retracted his arm and slammed him into the bats.

Octavia got up and ran towards Vinyl's cage to see if she could open it but couldn't. Issac walked over and simply ripped off the door and did the same to Lyra and Bon Bon's cage. The girls huddled together to see if each other was alright and Issac walked over and stood over Nightup and the bats.

Nightup looked up at Issac, "You think you can stop us... you're just one man."

Issac smirk, **Gum Gum:** he stretched arms back and had his palms open, **Bazooka:** he retracted his arms and slammed his palms into Nightup and the bats, sending them flying through the walls. The girls were in awe at Issac's power firsthand. He rubbed his hair and had an angry face, "They cut my hair," he made a fist with his right hand, "I can't believe they cut my hair!"

Vinyl walked up and poked his leg with her hoof, "What do you want us to do?"

Issac started to walk out the room, "Get out of here and wait for me when I'm done."

**Sacred Bell Shrine – Corridors:**

Issac kept running down hallway after hallway and corridor after corridor, but was not able to find the one behind all this in the shrine. Suddenly a bat came out of the darkness and flew towards Issac but was grabbed by the throat. Issac pulled the bat towards his face, "Who is in charge and where do I find him?"

The bat glared at him, "I'm not saying a thing."

Isaac started to slam the bat into the ground and walls a couple of times and stopped, "Care to reiterate what you just said?" After regaining consciousness, the bat pointed a wing at a small sign with a crude picture of a big cannon. Issac threw the bat behind him and followed the signs.

**Sacred Bell Shrine – Cannon Room:**

Issac eventually came to the cannon room and saw a primitive cannon. It almost looked like a giant megaphone and at the end was a container filled with echo stones. "Interesting how old things can still be useful, wouldn't you say?" Issac looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and was surprised to find out who spoke. A bulky man in a black trench coat, pants and a muscle shirt with sunglasses on came from the shadows. He had a buzz cut with some tattoo's on his head.

Issac was surprised, "Darkwing, what are you doing here?"

Darkwing smiled, "Just fooling a bunch of damn animals into doing my bidding... like a dark Grimm is supposed to do."

Issac sighed, "How long have you been here and why do have a... giant megaphone?"

Darkwing chuckled and walked towards it, "Fifty years and I need it to rule these dumb horses. If I rule a world... the Red Royals won't chase me anymore. I'll be left alone and I will have a kingdom."

Issac put up his fists, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Why not just go to Blackcity, you'll be safe from the Reds?"

Darkwing started to walk towards Issac, "I'm afraid the damage that I've done here is too much and I must go on," he started to walk faster, "and the only way you're going to get me to stop is if you kill me." He turned into a giant bat and lunged forward at Issac, picked him up and flew up in the air. He roared in Issac's face and slammed him into the ground.

Issac: **Gum Gum Pistol:** Issac stretched his right arm forward with a fist at Darkwing but missed. Darkwing lunged downward bearing his fangs and roaring. **Gum Gum:** Issac stood up and stretched both arms forward, twisting them together and he grabbed Darkwing, **Hammer:** he slammed Darkwing, face first into the ground.

Darkwing turned back to normal and charged forward and came right up to Issac's face, **Scrambler Screech:** Darkwing opened his mouth and let out a screech that caused Issac's goggles to stop working and his ears have a loud ringing sound. Issac was so disoriented, he fell on his butt a couple of times. Darkwing took this opportunity to beat Issac down.

After a beating, Darkwing walked over to the megaphone cannon, "The moon will be out soon... time to prepare the cannon." As he was making preparations, Issac slowly got up and drew this arms and fists back, **Gum Gum:** he kept punching and punching the air, creating a mirage of fists. Darkwing stopped what he was doing to notice what Issac was doing and charged forward. _'That's right you idiot, keep coming forward'_, Issac said to himself still creating the mirage of fists.

Darkwing was right in front of Issac when Issac smiled, **Cannon:** Issac thrust his fist forward along with the mirage of fists into Darkwing, sending him flying into the cannon, destroying it and most of the echo stones. The shock wave caused some stones to fall from the ceiling and land on Nightwing. Issac stood there, breathing heavily trying to regain his strength and composure after the beating and was able to move again. He ran towards the rubble, grunting with each step.

Nightwing popped up from the rubble trying to catch his breath when he saw Issac running towards. **Gum Gum:** Issac stretched his fist back and twisted it. Darkwing smiled, _'Should've taken the deal when he gave it to me,'_ **Rifle:** Issac sent his fist forward and slammed it into Darkwing's face, spun him around a bit and sent him flying out into the afternoon sky, _'Really should've taken the deal'_, Darkwing thought as he was flying.

**Starville Station:**

It didn't take long after Issac defeated Darkwing for the royal guards to round up all the ponies that were involved with the recent event. None of the bats or Darkwing could be found. It's like they just disappeared into thin air. Issac was asleep in the carriage with the girls who couldn't stop talking about the events and the amazing things Issac did. Vinyl and Octavia sat on separate sides of the carriage, contemplating their feelings for each other.

**Canterlot Castle:**

It was the late evening when Issac and the others got back to the castle. He woke up to the force of the carriage stopping and the girls squealed with joy. He got out and walked down the corridors, trying to find his way when he came upon Celestia and Luna. They both smiled and Celestia spoke, "I've heard the news and I'm very proud of you Issac."

Issac rubbed his arm and smiled, acting modest, "Aww, it was easy."

Luna gave a confused look, "What has happened to thy mane?"

Issac rubbed his head, "They cut my hair," he gave a small looked that indicated he was mad.

Celestia put a comforting hoof on his shoulder, "I am sure Laharl can make it grow back."

He shook his head, "Naw, I think I'll keep it short for a while."

Celestia let her hoof down, "Now, how about we go see Laharl."

**Road to Ponyville:**

Laharl and Issac were walking down the dirt roadway while Issac was telling Laharl of his recent adventure. Laharl was shocked, "Darkwing, I know he fled from the Red Royals and went into hiding, but... he wanted to rule this world?"

Issac nodded, "Yep and I don't know where he is now." Laharl sighed, lowered his head and Issac continued on, "So... what did I miss?"

Laharl raised his head again, "Arron, Dark Wulf and Vektor are here."

"Ooooo," was all Issac said.

"And... I'm in a relationship."

Issac smiled and nodded, "Fluutterrrshyyy."

Laharl looked at him, "How did you know?"

Issac had a grin on his face, "Oh... I had a feeling."

Laharl punched him in the arm, "Asshole."

**Sugar Cube Corner:**

The party was over and Issac decided to stay and help Pinkie clean up. It took less time with Issac and Pinkie asked him, "Izzy, what happened to your hair?"

He groaned and rubbed his head, "They cut my hair and took it somewhere."

Pinkie rubbed his head, "I liked it long and fluffy."

Issac shrugged, "It'll grow back eventually."

Pinkie hugged him, "I missed you so much Izzy."

_'Does she like me'_, Issac thought. He returned the hug, "I missed you too."

Pinkie nuzzled into him, "Will you... be my... very special somepony?"

_'I wonder if Laharl had to go through this as well'_, Issac thought, _'it'll be nice to have someone to love again.' _He smiled, "Yes... I will."

Pinkie jumped up and squealed with joy, "Yay, now I have a very special somepony. Oooo, we need to have another party to celebrate our new relationship. We need balloons, streamers, cakes, candies, punch... "

Pinkie went on about the party and Issac sighed and smiled to himself, _'I think this'll be good for me. I think it must be fate or something.'_

**Vinyl's Apartment:**

Octavia woke up to the sounds of somepony rummaging through the kitchen. She got up, put on her robe and quietly walked out into said room. She was surprised to see Vinyl using her magic to pour out the liquor from her 'special cabinet'. Vinyl looked over to see Octavia watching her, "What's up?"

Octavia rubbed her leg, "I heard something and came out to find what it was." Vinyl just kept pouring out the liquor and Octavia continued on, "I am incredibly sorry about the way I treated you for the past months. I swear on my name as a Harmonica, I will make it up to you."

Vinyl stopped what she was doing and looked at Octavia with her red eyes, "You put me through hell the last couple of months and you expect me to forgive you like that." Octavia shrunk and Vinyl went on, "But the last time you said you do something and swore on your family name that you'd do it... you did it," she sighed, "I will give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a chance."

Octavia smiled and nuzzled up to Vinyl, "I promise I will." Octavia walked over to the cabinet above the sink and Vinyl thought, _'I'm doing this for you Issac.' _Octavia brought down the kettle and box of tea, "Perhaps we could talk some more over a kettle of Earl Gray?"

Vinyl smiled, "Sounds nice."

...

**Authors Note:** Number 18 redone. To my loyal fans, I hope you appreciate what I had to go through to redo this one. 2 hours everyone, 2 hours. Ciao!


	20. CH19 The calm before the Storm

**Griffon Kingdom:**

Shin Tengu sat on the throne with a fist underneath his chin. He kept bobbing his leg, thinking of the next move when he was interrupted by the appearance of a demon male ninja. The ninja was on one knee with a fist to the ground and his head down. "My lord," he spoke in an Asian accent, "the preparations you requested have been completed."

Tengu smiled, "Wonderful, now we wait for Laharl and his friends to come." He looked outside and saw the kingdom intact but outside was a horrible storm that kept brewing for days. _'Soon... I will be Supreme Overlord.'_

**Alchemy House:**

Laharl laid on the couch, thinking about this storm that started four days ago. It's gotten worse with no end in sight. Some small things have been destroyed, but no houses haven't and there hasn't been any casualties. _'Something is really wrong here,'_ he thought, _'why hasn't this weather gotten better, hehehe, I made a rhyme. Now... who could be behind this?' _

He kept thinking until he came to a solution, _'Arron must know... he always has those future visions.' _He got up and was about to teleport to the apple farm when another thought came in, _'Shit... I can't let the girls know what I'm up to,' _he sighed, _'I'm gonna have to lie to them... and Fluttershy.' _He hung his head in shame, _'Please forgive what I'm about to do.'_

**Sweet Apple Acres:**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were upstairs playing in Apple Blooms room and they stopped when they heard a strange sound outside her room and saw a strange black light underneath the door. Apple Bloom, being the brave one opened the door and squealed a little, "Hi Mr. Laharl."

The other two came out and said hi as well and Laharl petted each of them, "Have you been good?"

Sweetie Belle answered, "Yes we have and we've been getting along with Silver Spoon."

Scootaloo spoke next, "Yeah, she's really trying to make up to us."

Apple Bloom pointed a hoof to her room, "You wanna play with us?"

Laharl shook his head, "That's a nice offer but I need to talk to Arron. Do you know where he is?"

She pointed downstairs, "He's downstairs with the grown ups."

He smiled, "Thanks kid," he ruffed her mane and went downstairs. Laharl got downstairs and saw the Apples sitting at the table and Arron was sitting in the corner in his meditating position. As he walked down the stairs,

Applejack took notice, "Well howdy Laharl, wut are y'all doing doing here in this weather?"

He walked over to Arron, "Oh, I need a chat with Arron." He sat next to Arron and they started talking in a strange language which the Apple family couldn't understand them. "So," Laharl asked, "do you know who's behind this weather?"

Arron kept his eyes closed, "A demon bird who dresses like the old Japanese ways."

Laharl sighed, "Shin Tengu... I thought he was dead after I banished him." He looked up at the ceiling, "I need your help with this... you and the guys."

Arron smiled, "Be happy to," he stood up and put on his hat.

Applejack walked over, "Wut are you two fellers talkin' about?"

Laharl looked at her, "We have something to take care of," he grabbed Arron's shoulder and the both disappeared into a black light.

Applejack walked over to a small desk and opened the draw looking for something, "Now where is that thing Twilight gave us," she found a purple gem, "now... how do Ah work this thing?"

**Sugar Cube Corner:**

Pinkie was rolling around on the floor, humming to herself, enjoying the free time she had because of the storm. Issac watched her and smiled, "You are so cute when your like that."

She stopped, walked over and put her legs on his and looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "You really think so?"

He started to pet her, "I know so." Pinkie closed her eyes, giggled and started to wag her tail. Mr. and Mrs. Cake saw this and sighed in happiness.

Mrs. Cake spoke, "Aww how adorable honey. Pinkie found herself a special po... someone."

Mr. Cake smiled, "Yes, she will be very happy." I

ssac kept grunting a little in pain and Pinkie took notice, "What's wrong Izzy?"

Issac looked behind him, "My hand is being used as a teething ring." Pinkie looked back to see Pumpkin and Pound Cake biting Issac's hand.

Pinkie giggled, "Silly, they think your a cupcake." Just then, Laharl and Arron popped up from a black light in the center of the serving room. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were shocked to see what happened and Pinkie was amazed.

Laharl looked to Issac, "I need your help man."

Issac retracted his arm and stood up, "What is it?"

Pinkie jumped up and hugged Issac, "NOO... my Izzy."

Laharl pulled out a chocolate cupcake which caught Pinkie's attention. Laharl sniffed it, "Mmmmm, smells so good. Five kinds of exotic chocolate. The kind it took lots of money to buy."

Pinkie's mouth started to water, _'No... Izzy is mine and... and... and... cuuuupcaaakkkkke.' _Her lower lip began to tremble as Laharl was about to take a bite out of it. "NOOOOOO," she screamed as she lunged forward and landed with cupcake, devouring it. When she was done, she turned around to find the guys missing. _'Darn,'_ she thought to herself, _'Harlie tricked me... I wonder what their up to?' _

**Ponyville Library:**

Twilight was studying magic with Trixie while Vektor was telling stories of his adventures to Spike and Dark Wulf who were entertained. Trixie was getting annoyed by reading books, "Augh, why does The Great and Powerful Trixie need to read about magic when she can learn by showing her instead?"

Twilight shook her head, "You have to learn how to do the spells so you can do them properly the first time around."

Trixie stood up and stomped her hooves, "No no no no, Trixie does by trial and error."

Spike shook his head watching Trixie whine, "Man she's annoying."

Vektor shrugged, "Ehh, she's okay when she wants to be."

"Twilight is better," Dark said.

Spike nodded in agreement and turned to Vektor, "Hey man, what kind of name is Vektor?"

Vektor turned to him with an evil grin, "I don't know, what kind of name is Spikey-Wikey?"

He and Dark started snickering and Spike pouted, "Yeah, yeah... just yuk it up guys." Suddenly, Laharl, Arron and Issac appeared out of a dark light in the center of the room. The girls and Spike were surprised, but Vektor and Dark were happy.

Laharl walked over to the guys, "We have work to do."

Vektor and Dark stood up and walked over to the other guys when Pinkie jumped out of nowhere and tackled Issac to the ground, "My Izzy."

Laharl looked down and had a stunned look on his face, "Where the hell did you come from?"

Twilight giggled, "Oh that's Pinkie Pie for you... she's so random."

Laharl picked Pinkie up, "Well I need Issac for a while."

She struggled to get free, "No, you can't." He still held her with one hand and with the other, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a crystal orb and started to twirl it around. Pinkie stopped struggling and watched in awe at the orb. Laharl sat Pinkie down and gave her the orb and she started to twirl it around with ease as well.

Laharl shook his head and sighed, _'God, she is so easily amused.' _While the girls and Spike were watching Pinkie play, Laharl jerked his head indicating the guys to follow him out.

**Canterlot Castle – Royal Camber:**

Laharl and the guys teleported into the royal chamber where Celestia was pacing back and forth, while Luna was watching her. Celestia turned to see Laharl and rushed over to him in panic, "Oh Laharl... It's horrible!"

He patted her neck, "Calm down, calm down... what's happing?" She walked over to a giant door that was blown apart by many explosives.

She held out a hoof, "Do you know what could've caused this?"

Laharl walked forward to the blown door and sniffed it, "C four, T.N.T and," he sniffed a little more, "prinnies."

Luna grew more concerned, "How do you know what was used here?"

Laharl turned his head to her, "Trust me I know."

Luna thrust a hoof to him, "Perhaps thou art the one who stole the Elements of Harmony!"

He turned to Celestia, "Is she talking about those stones you told me about back at the house?"

Celestia was about to answer but was interrupted by Luna jabbing her hoof into Laharls arm, "Return the Elements you fiend!"

He grabbed the leg that was jabbing him and brought Luna next to him and said in a angry tone, "Do that again and I will break your leg in eleven different places." He let go and she started ramming her head into his side. Issac stretched out his arms, grabbed Luna, retracted his arms and restrained her.

She flailed about, "Why are you protecting him?"

Issac kept her in his grasp, "It's more like I'm protecting you from him."

Celestia cleared her throat and continued on, "I believe the culprits used a silencing spell to cancel the blast noise."

Vector looked around and pointed to the ceiling, "Laharl, there's a message on the ceiling." Everyone looked up but Celestia and Luna just saw the ceiling.

Celestia looked at Laharl with a confused look on her face, "I'm sorry Laharl... but I don't see anything." Laharl took out his glasses, put them on Celestia and tilted her head up. She saw strange, red writing and couldn't understand any of it. "What is it," she ask as Laharl took off the glasses on her face and put them away.

"Demonic kanji writing," he answered

"What does it say," she asked while Laharl looked up and read the writing.

"I have what is yours, bring me the false overlord and his lackeys or you will never see the stones again!"

Before anything else was said or done, Pinkie tackled Laharl and started jumping up and down on him, "QUIT TAKING MY IZZZYYYY!"

Vector looked behind him to see Twilight, Trixie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy there, waiting for an explanation, _'Ah shit.' _

Twilight was about to yell when she saw where the elements were kept and gasped, "Princess, what happened to the Elements."

Pinkie got off Laharl, rushed over to Issac and Laharl got up, "Shin Tengu."

Twilight cocked an eyebrow, "Who's Shin Tengu?"

After Laharl brushed himself off, he sat down and started smoking, "He is... one of the most intelligent beings I ever met... next Alucard," he puffed out some smoke and went on, "but he was a coward, he would go into battle and just as it started... he fled."

Rainbow laughed, "Ha... what a wuss."

Laharl puffed out another smoke, "His people lost faith in him and he... made them disapper."

"Um... the nice way of disappearing, like a vacation?"

Laharl shook his head, "No sweety, the kind where your never found again," the girls gasped and Laharl went on, "so I striped him of his title and banished him from the netherworld," he puffed out another smoke, "never thought he would wind up here."

He got up and look for an ashtray and Applejack spoke, "So, is he the reason for this here storm?"

"Yep," was his only response.

"And your going to get rid of him and the storm?"

Laharl turned to them, "Well, me and the guys."

Twilight stood proud, "And we'll be there to help."

Laharl chuckled, walked over and petted her on the head, "No."

Trixie stepped forward, "Why, The Great and Powerful Trixie would be a great assistance."

Laharl shrugged, "Alright, you can come." The girls cheered and Laharl smiled, "If any of you can hurt me." The cheering stopped and they all started making small excuses. Laharl walked off, "Guys, twenty minutes."

Spike hid off somewhere, _'I have to go with them... I need to prove that I am a man.'_

**Canterlot Castle – Spare rooms – Laharl:**

Laharl laid on the bed in his black coat, thinking of what to do when they get to the Griffon Kingdom. Celestia told him where the kingdom is and when the others were ready, they would be off. "Yeeesss," he said.

Fluttershy was to his right and looked really nervous, "Um... why didn't you tell me you were going?"

He turned to see her, with small tears in her eyes, "Because you wouldn't let me go."

Fluttershy lowered her head, "Your right," she raised her head, "but I know you and the others are the only ones who can do anything about it."

Laharl sat up and hugged her, "I'm sorry... not many people miss me if I go away on a mission or to travel."

Fluttershy pushed away, "You have to make it up to me." Laharl cocked an eyebrow and Fluttershy went on in a very light, threatening voice, "Y... y... you have to m... ma... make me dinner and snuggle when you get back... I mean... if you want to."

Laharl laughed in his mind, _'Oh my god... is this her way of demanding something from me. It's so cute.' _Laharl smiled, "Oh course, I will make it up to you." Fluttershy hugged Laharl again but harder.

**Issac:**

Issac sighed as Pinkie kept holding on to his right leg with all hers. He reached down, picked her up and sat her in his lap, "I have to go help them."

She clung to him, "NO... it's too dangerous."

He pushed her away a little, "What about the other ponies, their in danger and need our help." Pinkie was about to say something else but thought about what he said.

She lowered her head and hugged Issac again, "I'm sorry."

Issac pulled her in close and smiled, "How about when I get back, we bake a big cake together."

Pinkie jumped up and squealed with joy, "YAY, oooo, how about a chocolate cake or vanilla or strawberry or two of them together or all three of them or... "

Issac just sat there, hearing all the combinations she came up with, _'That's Pinkie for ya.'_

**Arron:**

Arron sat in the middled of the Royal Chamber, gently brushing his sword with some dandelions. Applejack, Celestia, Luna and Rarity was watching this display. Applejack walked up and asked, "What are ya'll doin?"

Arron didn't look at her and continued on, "Cleaning m'ah sword."

Applejack looked confused, "Shouldn't ya use a rag and cleaner?"

Arron shook his head, "Nope... just mess it up."

Celestia walked over, "Might I see your sword?"

Arron stopped, "No."

Rarity gasped, "But darling, she's the princess... you should give it to her." Arron sheathed his sword and just sat there.

Applejack shook her head, "Will ya at least be safe out there." He just nodded. Celestia walked back, _'What a strange creature.'_

**Dark Wulf:**

Twilight was simply amazed by the training Dark was doing. Seeing how fast his punches and kicks were, they were fast as if not faster than Rainbow. She noticed he kept looking in her direction and she smiled, _'He's trying to impress me...,'_ she giggled, _'how sweet.' _He stopped for a moment, did a mid-air somersault and threw a black orb with lightning at a vase, making it disappear.

He covered his mouth, "Oops... sorry."

Twilight chuckled and walked over to the incident, "It's okay, I'll see what I can do."

**Vektor:**

Trixie and Rainbow couldn't believe all the weapons Vektor had. "Wow," Rainbow said pointing a hoof at him, "your seriously packing some heat man."

He smiled as he was checking his guns, "You can never be too prepared."

As he was loading a tranquilizer rifle, Trixie pointed at it, "What does that do?"

Vektor finished loading it and he put it away in his coat, "There is enough tranquilizer in there to take down a raging, rabid bull elephant."

Trixie noticed his hands, "Why do your... hands look like metal?"

He held up his right hand and looked at it, "Special gloves."

**Royal Chamber:**

Everyone gathered together before the guys head out. Laharl snapped his fingers and a pedestal with an hourglass with the bottom half filled. All the girls were curious and Laharl explained the object, "When we leave, the hourglass with flip upside and the sand will fall. During that time, you can't leave the castle."

The girls whined and stopped when Celestia held up a hoof, "Why do you not want us to go?"

Laharl sighed, "I don't want any of you in danger with all the bloodthirsty demon's coming after us. Ready to cut us down at every turn." T

he girls looked at each other and Applejack coughed and spoke, "Umm... Ah think it be best if we stayed here while you fellers go take care of things."

The guys huddled together and Laharl spoke again, "If we don't come back by the time the timer runs out, come after us."

**Griffon Kingdom:**

There were five signs put up in front of five openings. Laharl looked at each on in order, _'Pirate, Cowboy, Bastard, Wolf, Robot... how cliché.' _"Alright," he said walking towards the 'Bastard' way, "Go your own ways and hopefully we end up at the castle."

"Right," the others said as they went off to their destinations.

**Issac's Way:**

Tengu probably knew Issac couldn't swim, yet there was no water in sight, not even in barrels. _'Where did all the Griffons go,'_ he asked himself as he walked down the street. He looked around and even in the buildings... not a single soul. Then a sudden chill in the air as Issac smiled, "Sneaking up on me isn't something any of you should do," demon male and female warriors and ninja's appeared out of nowhere, "especially if you know what I can do."

All the demon's filled the street way where Issac was heading and a male ninja thrust his sword forward, "We have the power of Lord Tengu behind us and you won't get through."

_'Yeah, he certainly likes to be behind, that's for sure,'_ Issac thought but then his body felt a little weak and his breath became heavy.

A male warrior smiled, "We know you can't swim... so we used sorcerers to make the atmosphere around you feel like your in the ocean." He was hurting a little, but Issac stood tall and inhaled some air, making himself a little bigger. The demon's charged forth with battle cries and weapons at the ready.

**Gum Gum:** Issac twisted himself around and landed on the ground with one hand on the ground and the other in a fist. The demon's kept charging forward and just as they approached Issac, he smiled, _'Gotcha.' _**Storrrrm:** Issac lunged forward, spinning around and unleashing a flurry of punches.

All the charging demon's froze as Issac came forward. He practically mowed down all and anyone that tried to get away was knocked into nearby buildings. When he stopped, he looked behind himself to see the damage he'd done. Demon's were spread out everywhere and some property was smashed. Then all the demon's disappeared in a faint pink light and Issac pressed onward.

He eventually came across three little sorcerers who look like they belong in the wilds, huddled together and chanting. They stopped as Issac approached and one of them pointed a staff to him and yelled in a girls voice, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FALL AT OUR WATER CHANT!"

Issac shrugged, "Didn't chant hard enough."

Then the sorcerers chanted even harder and Issac felt even weaker before. "You like using water spells," he said thrusting his hand, palm up in the air, "here's one for you." Mustering his strength, he started chanting something and the rain water from the outside barrier started to form a sphere in his hand. It spun around for a bit and suddenly stopped. Issac jumped up in the air, **Aquas Ignition: Pressure Bomb:** he threw the water orb at the sorcerers and when it made contact, it caused not only a loud explosion of water, but a tremor in the earth which made the small area where the sorcerers were. When he landed, he was able to breath normally again and he wasn't in pain. Then he noticed a sign up ahead that said, 'Castle Ahead Pirate!' Issac shrugged and continued on.

**Vektor's Way:**

Male and female gunners were waiting around corners and in the building for their target. "How long do we have to wait," asked a male gunner in a spanish accent.

"Until that robot feller comes by," replied a female gunner with a western accent. The wait was killing all the gunners the the point where the ones that were hiding came out and started playing games.

One male gunner with a green hat started to sniff around, "What is that smell?"

A female gunner wearing a blue outfit shoved him, "Eww, your sick!" Suddenly a green cloud surrounded the area and all the gunners fell to the ground, coughing and choking.

Vektor appeared out of nowhere, took in a deep breath and exhaled and looked down at a female gunner and smiled, "So nice to breath, doesn't it." All the gunners started disappearing in a faint pink light and Vektor walked on. As he was starting to feel good about himself, bullets started flying out at him. He took cover to the side of a building and pulled out a handgun.

"YOUR GOING DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH," yelled a male gunner. The bullets suddenly stopped and the sounds of foot steps approaching gave Vektor the chance to strike back. He turned to get the view of the enemy and opened fire, taking down, twelve gunners. He turned back just as the gunners started firing again. The bullets stopped and Vektor had a smile on his face as he turned invisible.

The gunners were waiting for Vektor to come back out and one of them looked down to see grenades scattered all around them. Just as the gunner was about to yell, but the grenades went off, obliterating the section of the town they were in. Vektor reappeared just outside the blast radius and chuckled, "They never stood a chance."

Before he could go any further, a giant blue monster with four red eyes and a cannon on it's right arm. Vektor struggled but only got his cords freed from the monsters grasp. The monster laughed at him, "Silly creature, you won't escape my grasp," it pointed the cannon in Vektor's face and it started to glow.

Vektor's cords reached for the sky and he smiled, "Your about to be sorry," **Lightning Rod:** a dark cloud appeared over both of them and a lightning bolt came down and struck Vektor and the monster started to jitter and fry. After thirty seconds of this the monster let go, fell over and disappeared in the pink light, Vektor however was unharmed by the lightning. He smiled and walked on, "Just too easy."

**Arron's Way:**

Arron found himself down a very, narrow street with brick houses on both sides of him. As he walked down, the street started to open up more and samurai demon's were there to greet him. They all went into attack position and slowly started to move towards Arron.

The moment he was about to touch his sword hilt, the demon's rushed in with battle cries. Arron made fist with his right hand, brought it to his left side, **Gaia Flesh:** he thrust his fist into the brick wall and giant fists came out of the wall, smashing the samurai's.

He pulled out his arm and all the fist's in the wall sunk back in. A green dragon was flying overhead, breathing fire down on him. As it approached Arron, he lifted his leg, slammed it into the ground and a giant cobblestone leg and foot emerged.

It shot up, made contact and the leg curved downward and slammed the dragon into samurai that fell earlier and all of them disappeared in the pink light. Arron continued on until he encountered another group samurai with swords at the ready. Arron grabbed his sword hilt and started rushing towards the enemy.

They started to walk back a little to escape but it was too late, **Dream Slasher:** in a blinding flash, Arron was on the other side of the samurai and nobody moved. He spun his sword twice, slowly put it back in the saya and when there was a click noise, all the samurai fell dead. Then male fighters came out and started their assault but were quickly overcome by Arron.

He did a strong back hand to one, a heel drop to another and threw the rest into the buildings using judo. Arron shook his head, "Why don't they stop when they know their gonna get hurt?" He continued onward until he came across an old bridge that looks like it hadn't been updated in decades.

_'Since their flying critters, Ah guess they have no use for this,'_ he thought as he walked on it. About halfway there, he stopped when he heard a noise. Suddenly, a hoard of giant bats flew out from underneath the bridge and flew towards Arron. He quickly pulled out a six-shooter revolver and started to fire at the bats.

When he ran out, he quickly unloaded the empty shells and reloaded with bullets. But there were too many bats for him to fire at and they swooped down and lifted him up in the air. Arron reached for his sword, **Crow's Fury:** he slashed in a sphere like manner and all the bats fell to the ground. He landed on the bridge and continued on, "Ah wonder how the feller's are doing."

**Dark Wulf's Way:**

Dark slowly walked down the street, wondering where to go. "THIS IS SOOOOO CONFUSING," he yelled as he sat down to think on what to do next, "Where do I go?" He quickly got up when he heard someone or something coming closer from the alleyways. He was suddenly surrounded by male and female fighters, ready in attacking stances.

"Hmph... you must be the dumb wolf Shin told us about," spoke a male fighter, "huh, your small than we thought you'd be."

Dark held up his fists and was in a attacking stance of his own, "I maybe small, but I will still win."

The demons just laughed and a female fighter spoke, "You pathetic dog... prepare to die!" A male fighter reached out to strike, Dark countered and backhanded the fighter, spinning him a little and then kicked him into a small group of the fighters, sending them into a building. The hoard jumped up and strike but Dark spun around, creating a pulse of power, knocking all the fighters away.

Only one male fighter was still conscious enough to fight and charged for Dark. The fighter threw in some punches and kick but they all missed which made him furious, which made him lose focus. Before he knew it, his right arm was caught by Dark and he was smiling. Dark thrust his right fist into the fighters right elbow and a loud crack could be heard. The fighter screamed in pain and swung at Dark, missing him as he ducked down.

Dark did a back flip, kicking the fighter in his chin, sending him on his back, writhing in pain. A female fighter came out of nowhere and tried to strike Dark. He quickly twirled his legs upward, knocking the fighter in the air. Dark quickly stood up and before the fighter landed on the ground, he lifted his left knee, striking the fighter in the spine and elbowed her in the chest.

She screamed, went silent and fell to the ground, twitching a little and eventually stopped. Dark looked in the direction he was going and saw warriors charging at him. "Your all annoying me," he yelled as he charged at them as well.

His arm disappeared into the giant right sleeve of his outfit, drew it back and released silver nails from the tips of the claws. **Silver Slasher:** Dark swiped the claw at the warriors, creating a beautiful, silvery gleam of light and quickly disappeared. The warriors fell to the ground with some blood splattering and they everyone disappeared in a pink light.

Dark took his arm out of the sleeve and continued onward to his destination. Right before he came upon the road to the castle, there were skull mages stood before him with staff's in their hands. "Your going down," said a blue skull as he summoned a huge block of ice with spikes all around it and sent it at Dark. He quickly jumped out of the way just before the ice caught him.

After the ice shattered, Dark jumped up in the air and summoned a black orb in his hand, **Dark Cluster:** he threw the orb at the skulls. They didn't bother moving because it was just one orb but then it broke into dozens of small orbs, landed on the skulls and blew up in a dark light with smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was no one there and Dark continued on, _'Too easy.'_

**Laharl's Way:**

Laharl immediately had a hoard of monsters in front him, snarling and roaring at him. A white, flying dog beast approached the front and spoke, "We're sorry Laharl... but it is time for a change of leadership and Shin is the one to lead."

Laharl smirked, "So your going to let a coward tell you what to do then?"

The beast was taken back by that response, "He has changed over time and found this world to be our new home."

Laharl's brow furrowed, "I'm afraid I can't let that happen, I like this world the way it is," he dug his nails into his hands and drew blood.

The monsters charged forward at the Supreme Overlord and he flung his hands forward, hurling his blood at them, **Blood Arcane: Red Spiker:** the blood held it's place in the air as the monsters came to Laharl. He smiled as they got close enough, swiped his hands and the blood droplets grew bigger and spikes came out from all over them, piercing all the monsters.

Then the spikes retracted and the droplets of blood fell to the ground as well as the monsters. Laharl was about to continue on but felt an itching sensation in his back, _'Shit,'_ he thought reaching under his coat, _'one of them snuck under my coat.' _He grabbed hold of what was in there and pulled it out and was about to hurt it when he stopped to see it was a friend.

"Spike," he said in disbelief.

Spike chuckled nervously, "He, hey Laharl... what's up?"

Laharl dropped him with a look of shock on his face, "How... did... you get in my coat?"

Spike twiddled his claws, "Just before you guys left... I thought I could help."

Laharl sighed and shook his head, "Dammit," he picked Spike up and headed towards the direction he was heading in the first place.

Spike smiled, "So does this mean I can help?"

Laharl sighed again as he walked on, "Yes and no... the yes is when I need you for manachange and the no is for when I stuff you in my coat when it get's too dangerous." Spike groaned as they went on.

They continued on for a while with no sign of anyone which made Laharl suspicious but Spike was happy about it, "Man, this is sooo cool, no bad guys around and I get to see what it's like what you do out here as well."

Laharl shook his head, _'He has much to learn about what we do.' _He suddenly ducked as a bullet whizzed right past his head. He looked to see a few gunners and some big demons in brown armor, holding spears.

One of the demons in a brown armor spoke, "Halt Laharl, you must stop and give yourself in."

He took Spike in both his hands and turned him into a spear, "Sorry, but I have to get to Shin."

More demons in the armor came out and formed a wall and they all spoke in unison, "JUST TRY TO GET PAST US!" Laharl twirled the spear some and held it like a javelin, **Thunder Thrust:** he thrust the spear forward as if he was about to let go, but instead turned into a bolt of green lightning that looked like a dragon.

In a flash, it zipped past the wall of armored demons and gunners and the lightning turned back into Laharl. Spike turned back into himself and Laharl carried him off to the castle. Spike looked behind him to see all the demons fall down and disappear in a pink light.

...

**Authors Notes:** The last redone chapter. Next will be the latest. Please have some paitents people. Ciao!


	21. CH20 Outside Help

**Canterlot Castle – Royal Chamber:**

The girls were in a panic at the situation the guys were dealing with, wondering what was going on with them. Celestia was calm but Luna was still angry about earlier. "I still say he had something to do with this," Luna said in a huff.

Celestia put her wing over her sister, "Luna... please stop this... it was not Laharl's doing."

Luna shook off the wing, "Then how did he know all of that... that... stuff that happened here and that writing that we 'supposedly' can't see?" Celestia saw the writing through the glasses Laharl had... but it still concerned her about other things as well... mostly his loyalty. Her thought was interrupted by the sound of somepony hitting a wall. She looked to see Applejack repeatably bucking a nearby wall with a look of concern on her face.

Twilight walked over to try to calm her down, "Applejack, if you continue to do that, you might break your legs."

Applejack kept bucking, "Ah can't help it... Ah'm so nervous about the fella's, Ah just started doing this and Ah can't stop."

Rainbow Dash flew over and grabbed hold of Applejack's legs, "Just calm down AJ... the guys can handle themselves."

It took a bit but Applejack finally stopped bucking, "How do we know that they're alright... what if they get hurt... or worse?"

She was about buck again when Celestia came over and put a comforting hoof on her, "I think I may have a way to see if they're alright."

All the girls came over after hearing this in hopes it was true and Pinkie jumped up and down, "Ooo, ooo, ooo, can you, can you, can you reaaaaaalllllly?"

Celestia chuckled, "Of course... but it will be limited because of the dark energy coming from the Griffon Kingdom." The girls gathered around and got ready to see what was going on, Pinkie somehow had a bucket of popcorn on hand and started eating it. Celestia used her magic to bring up a magic mirror and they saw the Griffon Kingdom and what it was turned into by the demons. It looked like a horrific nightmare come to life with building destroyed, landmarks vandalized and the castle turned into a dark, thorny, grey structure. Celestia used her magic again to try to find the guys in the mirror.

**Reactions to Issac:**

Celestia found the image of Issac walking through the kingdom to the castle. Pinkie got really excited, "MY IZZY," and tried jumping through the mirror but landed on the other side of it. She quickly came around to see him and a lot of beings in front of him.

Rarity pointed at the mirror, "Are those the demons Laharl spoke of... they don't look that scary."

The girls thought that as well but changed when they saw the weapons they were carrying and Pinkie got scared, "Oh no... Izzy."

Then Issac made himself a little big and twirled himself around and Applejack got a strange look on her face, "Why in tarnation would he be doing that?"

Rainbow gave the same look, "Don't know but whatever it is, it's scaring those demon guys." Issac launched himself, spinning around, throwing punches, hitting and knocking all the demons in all directions, even into buildings. Everypony even Luna had their mouth's opened at what Issac did except Celestia who was more shocked than anything.

When Issac was done, the demon's disappeared in a pink light and Fluttershy asked, "Um... why did they vanish like that?"

Twilight thought this over for a moment, "Uh... I... uh... I guess that's what happens when they... had enough."

Pinkie noticed something when she saw Issac looking weak, "Oh no... something is wrong with Izzy... he looks sick." Issac came across three beings and they started talking and Twilight tilted her head, "What are they saying?"

Celestia shook her head, "I'm afraid all we can do is watch but we can't hear them. It must be do to the dark energy there." Issac had a sphere of water in his hand, jumped in the air and threw it and when it made contact, the image in the mirror shook violently.

Twilight went wide-eyed, "Was... that... magic?" She ran up to the mirror and gawked at it, "I can't believe it... that was magic... they can do magic and they're not unicorns."

Then the mirror went blank and Pinkie was sad, "What happened?"

"He must have gotten to the castle where I can't see what's going on there," Celestia answered.

Pinkie smiled a little, "Well... at least Izzy is okay." Then a new image came up on the mirror.

**Reaction to Vektor:**

The new image was of different demons, waiting around for something... or someone. Rainbow noticed the look on their faces, "Yeah... I'd be bored too if I had to wait all that time for something to happen." Then suddenly, green clouds emerged from the ground and all the demons fell over, coughing and choking.

Applejack grew concerned, "What's happen'in," then Vektor appeared in the middle of the green cloud, "oh," she said a little unenthusiastic, "how is he not being sick from them clouds?"

Pinkie raised her leg, "Maybe it's because he's a robot, duh."

Trixie stared at the mirror, _'What are you really Vektor?'_ Then there were more of the demons Vektor came across and they were shooting at him with strange weapons. Vektor hid and when the shooting stopped, he turned with one of the strange weapons and fired back, hitting twelve demons.

The shooting resumed and Applejack saw the concern in Trixie's eyes and she smirked, "You worried about him?"

Trixie snapped out of it and looked proud, "No... Trixie is concerned that if her assistant fell, what will happen to her show."

"Mm-hm," was all Applejack said as she walked away with a smirk on her face. Vektor disappeared with a smile on his face and shortly after, there was an explosion and all the demons disappeared in the same pink light. He reappeared and was captured by a big, blue monster with some kind of cannon in its right arm. Trixie grew even more concerned and everypony noticed but didn't say anything.

Vektor had his cords in the air and a black cloud appeared and shot down a lightning bolt, electrocuting the monster but left himself unharmed. The monster let go and Vektor walked on until the mirror went blank. Trixie just sat there, waiting for something to come back on but nothing did. She walked away, now saddened by not knowing if he's okay. The girls wanted to go over to comfort her but Applejack held up a leg and shook her head. Shortly after a new image came up and everypony but Trixie watched.

**Reaction to Arron:**

By the time he came across the demons, Applejack grew frantic and started to buck a nearby pillar. Rainbow picked her up and dropped her back by the mirror and she witnessed something amazing. Arron thrust his fist and arm into the side of a building and giant fists came out. Twilight got excited, "I can't believe something like that is even possible. How do they do those things?" Applejack was more amazed when he stuck his leg into the ground and made a giant foot and leg come out and hit a dragon that was nearby.

Arron came across more demons and it looked like he might be in trouble. All the girls grew worried when he charged into the demons but wondered why he was on the other side of them with his sword out. When he put it away all the demons fell and disappeared in the pink light. Rainbow was amazed, "How did he do that... I mean... he was so fast I couldn't see what he did."

Applejack was even more amazed, _'Ah can't believe he's this good... and why am Ah getting this feeling in m'ah chest again?' _He eventually came upon a bridge and was surrounded by bats and as he shot some of them, they grabbed hold of him and lifted him up in the air. As Applejack went back to bucking the pillar, Arron did that maneuver that he showed her on the farm.

All the bats fell and he landed on the bridge and continued on. The mirror went blank again and the girls looked at Applejack who was blushing a little, "What," was all she got out.

Trixie smirked, "You are concerned for Arron... aren't you?"

Applejack shook her head, "N... n... not really... Ah'm just... wondering if... he'll come back to... work on the farm."

Trixie smirked and walked away with her nose in the air, "Trixie thinks you are such a bad liar." Applejack looked at her friends who looked away and were giggling or whistling.

**Reaction to Dark Wulf:**

Everypony got a little annoyed watching Dark wonder around for a while, not knowing where to go. Twilight felt a little embarrassed by this, _'I can't believe someone like him is staying with me.' _Their annoyed expressions turned to concern when a group of demons came out and surrounded him. Twilight gasped as one of them tried to hit Dark but was amazed at how Dark countered and struck back.

Dark created the pulse power, sending all the demons back and one fighter came at him. The girls wanted to look away but couldn't not knowing what would happen next. The way Dark dodged all the oncoming attacks almost looked like a dance, which had even Luna mesmerized. Dark grabbed hold of the fighter's arm and punched the elbow, which made the girls wince and seeing how he finished off with a flip kick really got the girls excited.

When the female fighter came out, everypony got nervous because Dark was exposed but they were relieved when Dark took her out... even though it was in a very disturbing manner. Then another group of demons came for him but he looked like he was prepared. He charged at the demons, stuck his arm in that sleeve to his outfit, the arm came to life and silver nails came out. Rarity looked with sparkles in her eyes, "Even if those nails are dangerous, they still look quite lovely."

The way he slashed looked amazing, but then the girls saw looked away when red stuff came out of the demons. "Alright girls, you can look now," Celestia said, reassuring the girls that is was okay. When they looked again, Dark was walking onward as if nothing happened.

"Ya know," Applejack said next to Twilight, "for a feller that isn't too bright, he sure knows a lot about fightin' and what not," Twilight nodded and Applejack continued, "Ah mean... he would make a good bodyguard to ya."

That never crossed Twilight's mind but another thought did, _'Perhaps studying him will help me understand him more and maybe in the process he'll learn as well.' _Dark eventually came upon some magicians wearing funny hats and Twilight started to panic, "Oh no... what if he doesn't get through?" A giant piece of ice with spikes was coming towards Dark and Twilight looked away.

She looked again to see Dark in the air with a dark orb in his hands from when she saw him earlier. He threw it and it split into dozens of dark orbs and when they made contact, the mirror went blank. Rainbow's wings started flapping, "Aw man... I wanted to see what happened."

**Reaction to Laharl:**

Fluttershy waited to see what Laharl would do with all the monsters in front of him. She was so nervous, she was shaking and couldn't stop. The monsters charged forward and Laharl threw something at them and when he swiped his hands, red spikes appeared in the air, piercing the monsters. She was relieved to see him okay but her worry came back when Laharl was frantically searching his coat and pulled out Spike.

Twilight screamed then fainted and Rainbow held her up while Applejack fanned Twilight with her hat. Rarity ran to the mirror, "He took Spikey-Wikey with him."

Twilight jumped up and burst into flames, "I'M GOING TO HURT LAHARL!" Water appeared over Twilight and doused the flames, causing her to drop on the floor.

Celestia walked over, "Twilight Sparkle, I do not want to hear you talk like that again. It is not Laharl's fault that Spike is there, he went there on his own accord."

Pinkie let out a loud gasp, "Oh no, there baddies waiting for Laharl." Everypony ran over to see what was going on. Laharl turned Spike into a spear and more demons came out and formed a wall. Laharl twirled the spear, held it like a javelin and thrust the spear forward, creating a giant bolt of green lightning. Laharl and Spike went on and all the demons fell and suddenly, the mirror went black.

Fluttershy was crying, "Laharl... didn't... mean... for... th... th... that... to... to... happen."

Pinkie walked over and gave her a hug, "It's okay Flutters, I know that Harlie wouldn't put Spike or anyone of us in danger like that."

Twilight walked up to her, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to say that about Laharl."

Fluttershy sniffed, "I... I sort of yelled at Laharl earlier."

The girls looked confused and Applejack spoke, "Uh... how did ya manage that?"

Fluttershy sniffed and went on, "I... I told him that wh... when he gets back, h... he has to mmm... make me dinner and snuggle... if he wants to." The girls were too stunned by her response to say anything. Fluttershy looked worried, "You don't think I was too mean... do you?"

Applejack shook her head, "Naw sugarcube, Ah think it's a fair punishment."

Some evil snickering could be heard not too far away and a deep male voice spoke, "To think that Laharl is hanging around some dumb animals is fucking pathetic." Three warrior male demons came out and the one in front was wearing blue colors instead of red. They all had duel-bladed axes in their hands and slowly approached the girls, ready to strike them down. Rainbow zoomed right at the blue wearing warrior only to knock him back just a couple of inches. The warrior snickered and backhanded her, sending her flying into the girls.

He stepped forward and said in a menacing voice, "Looks like we're having horse tonight boys."

One of the other warriors sniffed around, "Hey," he sniffed some more, "anyone else smells... exotic fish."

The blue warrior stopped in his tracks with a scared look on his face, _'Oh god... not him. Anyone but him.' _Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure came down and knocked the three warriors into the wall. The figure stood before the girls and princesses in the form of one of the demons.

He wore a black, baggy outfit with long, white linings on the front with black dots. The sleeves and pant legs had red linings with yellow flames at the end. His left arm had a red sash with two bones on it, forming an 'X'. He also had a red neckerchief and a headband with the same 'X' symbol on the headband, which held up his tall, blonde, spiky hair. He crossed his arms and laughed in a strange way, "Hiyahiyahiyahiya, that sure was close. You were almost fricassee horse steak."

No one said anything as the girls stared at the strange creature. Celestia carefully stepped forward to properly greet the creature, "Greetings, I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria," she held out a hoof to the demon, "and you would be?"

He sent a flurry of fists to his left then to his right and looked in the ponies direction with his arms crossed again, "I go by the name Champloo, master of the 'High Heat-Style Chaos-School Kitchen Fist' style and Home Ec. Teacher of the Evil Academy," he thrust a fist forward, creating some flames, "BOOM!" The girls were taken back by his response to the princess's question.

The blue warrior moaned in pain and got up with axe in hand, ready to kill. Pinkie jumped up and yelled, pointing with her hoof, "Mr. Crazy Chef, that guy you knocked out is back up again!" He did nothing as the warrior approached with his axe held up high. Just as he was about to strike, Champloo kicked upward, sending the axe away.

He smiled as turned with his fists held back, **Chef's Special:** he rapidly started punching the warrior until he was a couple inches off the ground. Champloo than did an uppercut and released some sort of energy, keeping the warrior in place. Then he jumped up in the air, did some flips and came down with his right leg extended and made contact with the warrior with his foot. There was a small explosion and the warrior was gone.

Champloo quickly dispatched the other two warriors with some powerful kicks. When he was done, he stood there, laughing in that strange way. Rainbow came forward, "Woah, that was so cool!"

Champloo laughed again and spoke, "Unsuspecting bad ingredients may get in your pot sometimes, so you must counter with good ones or the dish will turn horrid in the end."

Rainbow had a confused look on her face and all she could get out was, "Huh?"

Twilight cleared her throat and spoke up, "I think what he's trying to say is that demons got into the castle and he's here to help," she looked at Champloo, "right?"

He smiled and nodded, "You are correct little horned thing."

Twilight was about to correct him when Luna yelled out, "SISTER, IF THOSE THINGS GOT IN THE CASTLE... THEN THERE MUST BE MORE ABOUT!"

Champloo laughed and spoke, "When dealing with more than one recipe, you must bring more kitchen utensils to your aid."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "You brought some sort of backup?" His response was a toothy grin.

**Canterlot Streets:**

A tall man stood in the middle of the street. He wore a white coat with matching pants, long grey armour boots and fingerless gloves. He also wore a very long red scarf and had long, deep sea blue hair. With a sword in each hand, he cut through the horde of demons in the streets. He was suddenly surrounded by male and female warriors with big swords and axes in hand. They all snickered as they stepped forward.

"Come on Almaz," he said to himself, "you're a hero and you need to learn to act like one. What if the princess sees you in this situation and gets angry or worse, divorces you. You had a happy marriage for years and it all goes down the toilet right here and now." He snapped out of his episode to find that all the demons that surrounded him were so close, they were touching. _'Oh man, I'm screwed,'_ he thought.

When all of a sudden, the demons were frozen solid and when the ice shattered, they disappeared into a pink light. Almaz looked around until he saw a woman wearing a dark blue battle dress with matching boots that go up to her thighs. She was also wearing a small white coat with white fluff at the collar and had white gauntlets with blue gloves.

She smiled and looked at Almaz with her big green eyes, "Almaz... you need to focus. Laharl is counting on us to help."

Almaz was shaking so much, he couldn't move, "Hahaha, yes princess."

She walked over to him and giggled, "Almaz we're married, you don't have to call me that anymore. Remember, it's Sapphire." She continued to walk on and he followed as he got with her long, silver hair.

'_I'm a hero, a man, married to a beautiful princess and I still act like this,'_ he sighed and lowered his head as he followed her, _'I'm so pathetic.' _

**Castle Corridors:**

There was a big pile of demons stacked up in the middle of the corridors, all had slash wounds all over their bodies. Royal guard ponies were beaten down as well, but not as bad. Their wounds weren't mortal. Two female demons went by to each pony, healing and treating them. One was a busty ninja, sporting a pink and black, revealing ninja outfit.

She kept pulling out vials of medicine and applying it to the ponies, "Hold still," she said to one who was squirming, "or the medicine won't work properly."

A guard not too far away leaned over to a guard next to him and whispered, "Friends of that Laharl character?"

The other guard whispered back, "If they are helping us, they must be."

The female ninja stopped and looked over at the other demon and asked, "How are you doing over there Asuka?" The other demon called Asuka was wearing a white and pink shrine maiden outfit with the top open with white bandages covering her chest.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to the ninja, "They are making it very difficult Kyoko. It's like they don't want our help."

A guard wearing silver armour poked Asuka with his hoof which got her attention, "Are you both friends of Laharl?"

Asuka smiled, "Well... we're comrades and he asked us for help in the event something like this would happen."

The pony looked confused, "I thought demons were... bad."

Asuka shook her head and stood up, "Some of us are delinquents, meaning we love helping others with anything," she walked over to the pile of beaten demons, "especially taking out the trash." Kyoko heard that and walked to the pile and helped throw out all the demons.

The same guard smiled, 'At least there are nice beings out there. I wonder if it would have been easier if Shining was here?'

**Castle Library:**

Witches and skulls mages were running around, trying to look for someone of importance. A blue witch cried out, "Where is she?"

A red skull yelled back, "Stupid bitch is so small, maybe she crammed herself in one of these stupid books!" All the magical demons were knocking down all the books, even tearing through some of them to find who they were looking for. A green skull was busy when he heard the sounds of giggling nearby.

He went to investigate and found a small pink shoe with a horned skull on the tongue. "HEY," he yelled, "I THINK I FOUND HER!" Everyone rushed over only to trapped by some sort of pink force field. They tried every kind of magic to break the field but end with defeat. The sound of someone whistling to them got them to look at the center of the library.

It was a little female demon, no bigger than a twelve year old child. She wore a pink vest with an upside down white horned skull, a white skirt, black stockings, two small wings, a tail with a flat end and two pointy black horns on her head.

She chuckled and pushed her glasses up, "This is what you all get for not going to class."

One of the witches yelled, "RASPBERYL, LET US OUT OF HERE YOU SMALL LITTLE BITCH!"

Raspberyl closed her eyes and wagged a finger, "Tut tut tut... you shouldn't swear to your teacher," she pulled out a grey book with the same skull design on the cover and opened it, "time for some discipline." The trapped demons started to panic and begged her to stop whatever she was going to do.

**D-Rule 1: Morality:** Three pink energy orbs popped out of the book a went straight to the demons, surrounding them forming one giant orb. Raspberyl closed the book and the giant orb exploded, not leaving any of the demons there when the smoke cleared. She sighed and looked around the room and sighed, "Well... time to clean up and repair this place," she closed her eyes and made a proud pose, "just like the badass I am."

**Royal Chamber:**

The princesses and girls just saw what the 'help' Champloo described did around Canterlot. Twilight turned to him, "So are all of them are demons or Grimms?"

Champloo did his laugh and spoke, "Sapphire and Almaz are humans but the other three are pure demons."

Fluttershy asked in a nervous tone, "Are the other three... good demons?"

Champloo had a smile on his face, "They are delinquents at the Evil Academy."

Rarity gasped, "My word... are they hooligans who cause mischief?"

Champloo laughed, "Laharl hasn't told you how Netherworlds work, has he," the girls looked confused and Champloo went on, "in the Netherworld, doing bad is good and doing good is bad. Hence why Raspberyl and her comrades are delinquents."

Celestia spoke up, "I thank you for you and your friends help. Did Laharl ask you and the others to help us?"

He smiled some more, "He told us something bad was going to happen in this world that might involve another Overlord and ask for our assistance," Celestia smiled and Champloo went on, "so we've been hiding in the shadows here for two days straight until something like this would happen."

He laughed and Celestia's smile slowly disappeared, _'How have they been hiding here this whole time and I haven't noticed?' _

Champloo stopped laughing, "Laharl did give us negative incentive to help as well," everyone wondered what that meant as he continued, "he said that if anything happens to any of you that he will make our lives more of a holy living hell by doing experiments so horrible that even Mao wouldn't take it," then he shuddered a little.

Everyone was in shock back by that last response and didn't know how to respond to it. _'Oh my... I hope Laharl doesn't really mean that,'_ Fluttershy thought, _'it's sweet that he cares for our safety but I think that's going a little overboard.'_

Trixie spoke, "Trixie has a question. Who is this Mao character?"

Champloo had a blank face, "A very, very, very, very, very special child. Don't ever be alone with him." Now the girls were really concerned with the beings Laharl has been with.

...

**Author's Notes:** Well here is the long waited chapter 20 for you guys. This took longer because of redoing all the other chapters and finding the right disgaea characters for this. I wanted to put in Master Big Star but I'll save him for another chapter. The next one will be more fight scenes from the Griffon kingdom. If you have an idea for a villain, please pm me the idea and I will put it in along with your name in the author's notes stating it was your idea. But hurry soon or it will be too late and of course, the good guys will win. Ciao!


	22. CH21 The Trials Pt1

**Griffon Castle – Lobby:**

The guys stood inside the dark castle, taking in the atmosphere, which was bleak and depressing. It reminded Laharl of the Netherworld and some of the old castles he explored when he was younger. "Ah don't think this is wut the castle is supposed to look like, is it," Arron asked looked as some of the gargoyle statues.

Laharl scrunched up his mouth and responded, "Netherworld influence... which would explain why the griffons aren't here."

Spike tugged his pant leg, "Hey, when do we beat up the bad guys?"

Issac patted his head, "As soon as we go the way were suppose to go."

Spike was about to ask more but he saw five doors with five signs in front of them. They read in order, "Rubber Pirate", "Soulless Machine", "Dumb Wolf", "Hillbilly Sword" and "Blackheart". Issac, Vektor, Dark Wolf, Arron and Laharl went through the door in the order by the names they were being called. Laharl entered his door with Spike, which turned out to be an elevator with a button that only makes it go up. Spike looked up at Laharl and asked, "Hey Laharl... what does Blackheart mean?" He said nothing as he pressed the button and the door closed.

**Issac's Way:**

The room Issac walked into was covered in ice and the room was freezing. He took slow, deep breaths, trying get his surroundings in order. As he walked through the room, the sense that he was being watched grew more and more heavy. Out of nowhere, ice daggers flew at Issac's head but he moved quickly out of the way of the daggers but one of them nicked his neck. He turned around to see three ninja men dressed in sky blue colors. The middle one spoke in a deep voice, "Pirate Overlord... if you leave now, you will live to see tomorrow."

Issac turned around, smiled and did a windmill with his right arm, "Sorry, but I like this world and I'm not a coward." The three ninja disappeared leaving behind three life sized ice statues with fuses coming out of the heads. Issac quickly hid behind a pillar and there was an explosion. He peeked out from behind and saw ice shards spread out everywhere. Shurikens flew out from both sides ready to hit Issac, but failed.

He blended into the pillar and came out the other side, falling on the ground. One of the ninja came down from the ceiling with a katana in aiming for Issac's head. He rolled out of the way just in time and as the ninja landed, Issac brought his leg up in the air and slammed his foot down on the ninja's back and there was a loud cracking sound coming out of the ninja. Just as he stopped twitching, he disappeared in a pink light.

A leg encased in ice came up and struck Issac on the side of his head, sending him through two ice pillars and crashing into a third one. He rubbed his head, brought his hand in front of his face and saw blood. As he got up, two fists encased in ice punched the side of his head, causing him to fall to the ground, holding his head, groining in pain. As one of the ninja came up from behind with a sword above his head, Issac swung his back-fist into the ninja's face, causing him to cover his face, yelling in pain.

Issac quickly got up and slammed both of his fists into the ninja's head, causing him to fall to the ground, not moving and disappeared into a pink light. Before Issac could catch his breath, he felt a sharp, piercing pain from his left leg. He looked down to see a blade sticking out of his shin with blood dripping out. He slowly got up, turned around and saw twenty-five ninja looking right at him. The ninja in front of all the others stepped forward and spoke in the same deep voice from before, "I am sorry but Tengu promised a very hefty reward for yours and the others deaths."

Issac stretched back a little and grabbed onto the ice pillars behind him. Ice enveloped around his hands, **Ice Frackle:** Issac thrust his hands forward, sending forth a devastating ice storm at the ninja's. When the storm cleared, all the ninja's were nothing more than ice statues, unable to do anything.

Issac then grabbed the ground and stretched his arms back, **Gum Gum Giant Scythe:** he launched himself forward with his arms stretched out, cutting through the ninja's. One by one, the upper halves of the statues fell to the ground and all the ninja disappeared in the pink light. He quickly pulled the blade out of his shin and he fell to the floor, yelling in pain. He quickly crawled out of the room and lay on the floor, panting heavily, "I... hate... doing... this... job... some... times..."

**Vektor's Way:**

Vektor felt uneasy as he entered the room that he was directed to. It was too dark with tall, large square pillars. The air was musky, like it has been recycled for years and years on end. As he walked further into the room, a voice could be heard that sounded familiar. "Vektor, Trixie needs your help, she has been captured!"

He raised an eyebrow, _'Do they really think I'm that stupid to fall for that... but I'll play along, just for fun.'_ He walked towards the voice, "Don't worry Trixie," he pulled out a handgun and cocked it, "I'll help you." As he rounded the pillar, he saw a small recording device with a bomb with five seconds left on the timer. Chains came out of the pillar and attached themselves to Vektor, preventing him from moving. The timer hit zero and the explosion was huge, any sign of life in the blast was obliterated.

A black-armored android with a female physique appeared from the shadows and spoke in a robotic tone, "Bomb explosion complete! Signs of life... unable to detect! Prepare to clear smoke debris!" The android turned its arms into fans and blew away the smoke to reveal nothing, no signs of Vektor to be found. The android ticked its head a little and spoke, "Translation response to modern language... process complete! What the fuck, I blew that bastard up and there is no sign of him!"

Vektor hid behind a nearby pillar, _'Thought that would kill me, didn't ya.'_ He pulled out the same handgun he had earlier and took aim at the androids head, "До свидания(Goodbye)." He pulled the trigger, hitting the android in the head, knocking off its feet a little but it turned its head to Vektor and kicked him in the chest, sending him into another pillar. The android zoomed up to Vektor and punched at him but he moved his head and the android missed, hitting the pillar.

The android then did a swift kick, which sent Vektor into another pillar. He quickly turned invisible just before the android got to him. "Bio-scan in process," it said while looking around for its target. Before it could do anything else, a long, black blade came out of its chest and the android fell to its knees. The blade retracted and two more went through its shoulder region. The android turned its head to see Vektor smiling as he retracted the blades into his robot arms.

The android quickly lifted up its arm, pointed a finger at him and shot him in the chest but it did not penetrate his armor. Vektor lifted his hand and the fingers extended out and grabbed the androids head. He swung his arm while at the same time, twisting the android around so fast; its body dethatched from its head and flew off nearby. He lifted the head and it spoke, "You think Laharl will win, you are wrong!"

Vektor crushed the head in his hand and dropped it, "That's what you think, bitch," then he smiled.

**Dark Wolf's Way:**

Dark Wolf found himself in the middle of a dark, dense forest with the smell of actual nature. It all reminded him of home and how much he missed it. The feel of the trees brought out his wild nature and was about to lie down and nap but something caught his attention. A little red speck kept flying around and getting closer to him. It got on his forehead and when he pressed it, he realized it was a light.

He heard a loud gunshot and got out of the way, hiding in the foliage. A tall, slender woman dressed in a red leather outfit, holding a rifle came out of the foliage and spoke in a German accent, "I vill get you mien little Blackheart friend." She slowly walked to where he was, "You vill not get away from Linda Frostman."

Dark cringed and gritted his teeth, _'Frostman,'_ he thought as he was running through the forest. He stopped for a moment, _'That must be his sister,'_ the thought of killing her would bring him happiness, even if it was not the right Frostman. He quietly climbed up a tree to survey his surroundings. Before he could do anything, there was another gunshot and he jumped out of the tree before the bullet hit him.

He ran off into the another part of the forest with Linda chasing him, "Mien brother should have killed back then, but me getting to hunt you if much more fun... don't you think Blackheart." She slowly walked through the forest with her rifle pointed forward, "I vas there your mutter and vater vere gunned down by mien brother," she sighed happily, "it brought a smile unto mien face."

Dark snarled a little, _"Oh God I'm going to kill her!'_ Before he could get any farther, a metal bear trap caught his leg, causing him to stumble and fall in pain. He tried with all his might not to howl in pain as he pried off the trap with his bare hands. He successfully got it off and limped away as fast as he could. He found some cover but started to panic as Linda got closer to him.

"I see you have a vound from one of mien traps herr Blackheart," she said getting closer to him.

He quickly looked around to find something to help him and then he took off his coat and looked at it, _'Goodbye... old friend.'_ Linda followed the blood trail, which lead to a black coat on the ground with a huge lump in the middle.

She sighed, "I guess zi hunt is over herr Wolf," she dropped her rifle, pulled out a machine gun and sprayed the entire coat with bullets. When she was done, she walked over, lifted up the coat and found to her surprise, a mound of leaves.

Suddenly, she felt pressure in her back and could not move. "I have you now," Dark Wolf spoke from behind her.

Linda smiled, "Remember herr Wolf, I am a Frostman and you know vat I am." He smiled and slowly shoved his fingertips and then his whole hand into her back.

There was a small jolt in Linda's spine and Dark spoke, "I have sent voluntary impulses to your brain. When I remove my hand, you have thirty seconds to live and after that, your body will bend backwards to the point where your spinal cord snaps."

He slowly removed his hand from her back and limped backwards away from her. Linda panicked and ran towards Dark, chocking him, "Fix me now you disgusting Black," she stopped when she felt a small crack in her back and she slowly bent over backwards. She started to cry and beg, "Please herr Wolf, help me... I'm sorry, I'm...," her back bent backwards with a loud snap and she fell to the ground with a look of terror in her eyes.

Dark smiled, "It's not him but it's still satisfying."

**Arron's Way:**

Pink leaves fell from the many cherry blossom trees in the room Arron was in. The air was so clean, the sky was blue and the sun was high. He walked onward until he came upon a small picnic area with a man dressed in a black samurai out was sitting down, drinking tea. He motioned Arron to come over to join him. Arron did so and soon the both drank tea together.

"My name is Hatoru," said the samurai, "and I will be challenging you this day."

Arron took another sip of tea, "M'ah name is Arron and Ah accept your challenge." They both ate some rice cake and Arron spoke again, "Ya know... wut Tengu's doing is asinine."

Hatoru nodded, "Yes, I know... but," he removed his arm armor to reveal a tattoo of a black bird on his forearm.

Arron shook his head, "You got suckered into helping,"

Hatoru shook his head, "Threatened is more the word." They finished, stood up, bowed and pulled out their swords. Hatoru wielded a black saya with a red handle and an eagle insignia on the saya. He unsheathed his sword, which had a bright silver glow to it. Arron pulled out of his coat a red saya with a black handle and three black diamond's on the saya. He unsheathed his sword, which was grew with a purple flame design around the sharp edge of the blade.

Hatoru cocked an eyebrow, "A muramasa?"

Arron smiled, "Eeyup."

Hatoru narrowed his eyes, "That's a very dangerous game your playing." They both took their stances and stood still, eyeing each other for any movements.

Hatoru started to sweat, _'Damn that blade of his... one wrong move and it's over for me!'_

Arron narrowed his eyes, _'Jus' gotta wait for him ta make the first move!'_

In a flash, they both charged at each other and swung their swords when they both came into range. They were feet apart, with their backs turned to each other. No one did anything for a few second until Arron knelt down on one knee, holding his left side, which was bleeding heavily. Hatoru dropped his sword, "It's a shame that it had to end like this." He fell to his knees, blood gushed out from his chest and then he fell on his back, dead.

Arron rolled over on his back, still holding his side. He took off his hat, held it over his face and screamed as loud as he could, "God dammit, son of a bitch that fucking hurts!" He groaned some more and then he stopped. He grabbed some nearby cherry blossoms, pressed them up against his wound and laid there, panting, "Ah hope Laharl finishes this up."

...

**Author's Notes:** I would like to apologize for not writing for a long while. I have been busy with a lot of thing... mostly medical wise. I will be posting new chapters up more when I can. Please have some patience. CIAO!


End file.
